Dream Kiss
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Mimi dreams to become and idol but her dream is cut short because of circumstance. All of a sudden she gets an offer to join the hottest new band in Japan! It's like a dream...One problem. She has to join as the bands new male singer? Chapter 21 up!
1. Discovered

Dream Kiss  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. This disclaimer will count for all the following chapters of this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Konnichiwa! Starting yet another gender swap fic ^.^ I seem to be known for em ^_- I've had the idea for this fic but I never wrote it cuz I guess I was lazy ^_^; Oh well, had to get off my butt sometime right? ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
A young girl stood in front of a store's T.V. pressing her hands to the glass, she sighed.  
  
::Aoi Spice! See them in concert! And remember to audition for the band! Auditions are still being held! So come on down if you think you have talent!::  
  
The girl sighed again, flipping her hair over her shoulder, 'Yea...if your a guy.'  
  
  
  
-Flashback-  
  
  
  
Earlier that week, all dressed up Mimi ran down to the local radio station. "I can do this! I'll sweep them away! I just have to win the audition! I'll never get another chance to become an idol in this dinky town!"  
  
Balling her fist, she ran faster. As she turned the corner she saw that there was already many boys starting to line up outside the door. Getting in line she looked around, "I guess a lot of these boys want to be in a band?"  
  
She noticed people were staring at her but brushed them off and put her mind to the task at hand. 'If I pass this audition I'll be part of the most popular idol band in Japan! I can do this, I know I can. Come on Mimi perk up! You can do it!'  
  
By the time she finished her motivational speech she found herself second in line, 'You can do this!'  
  
"Can I help you miss? Are you looking for your brother or something?"  
  
"Nope! I'm Tachikawa Mimi and I'm here to audition for Aoi Spice!" Looking up at the man she beamed, 'I know I can do it.'  
  
"Umm..." gawking at her strangely the man scratched his head, "I don't know how to say this miss but the auditions for Aoi Spice are for males only."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Aoi Spice is an all male band. It says so on the flyer," pointing to one of the many posters around the building he singled out the fine print.  
  
Shocked, Mimi turned to him, tears about to flow, "But...But...I probably have a better voice then all these people here!"  
  
A few grumbles were heard from the crowd as she went on, "You have to let me in! This may be my last chance to be an idol!"  
  
"I'm sorry miss but..."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Crying now, Mimi ran from the station, 'All my dreams...gone? And just because I'm not a boy?!'  
  
  
  
-End-  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes downcast, Mimi looked away from the screen. "Aoi Spice eh? Well you just missed out on the best singer you'll ever get..."  
  
Turning around she almost collided into a man, "Oh! Gomen! I didn't mea-"  
  
"Its alright."  
  
Looking up Mimi was face to face with a good-looking young man. Blushing she backed away. "Really, I am sorry..."  
  
"Hmm..." Circling around her, the man started to size her up.  
  
"He...hey! What do you think you're doing? Hentai!"  
  
"No, No it's just that..." Putting a hand to his chin, the man finished examining her, "Ever think of going into showbiz?"  
  
"Eh?!" Looking at him like he was crazy she huffed, "It's only been my dream since I was little to be an idol star!"  
  
Pointing to the T.V. screen she scowled, "And I would have been apart of that band if they weren't sexist pigs!"  
  
Crossing her arms Mimi glared daggers, "Answer your questions?"  
  
Cockily bringing out a card from his inside pocket, the man grinned, "Kido Jyou at your service. I just happen to be the manager of that so called sexist band."  
  
"Oh!" Flushed Mimi started to back away, "I...I...I didn't mean..."  
  
Regaining her composure from the shock, Mimi stood with a defiant look, "Yea! Sexist band! They wouldn't let me audition because I was a female!"  
  
"Well it is an all male band..."  
  
"That doesn't matter! It should count on how much talent you have, not your gender!" angry she turned.  
  
"I don't have time for this, I'm late for cram school," turning her heels she was about to walk away when Jyou grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"I'm what?" looking at him with wide eyes, Mimi gaped up at him.  
  
"Talent should be what we're looking for not just a pretty face. And I think you may have both."  
  
"Wh...What?"  
  
Handing her his card he grinned, "Come to that place this Saturday. I want to make you the new vocalist of Aoi Spice."  
  
"WHAT!?" In shock Mimi just stared at him, "You can't be serio-"  
  
"I assure you I am," giving her one last smirk he started to walk away, "12:30 sharp! That is if you really want to become an idol!"  
  
Watching his disappearing form, Mimi turned back to the card and back to him. "This is just like a dream...but will it end like one too?"  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
In front of her closet, Mimi nervously sorted through her wardrobe. "Argh! I have nothing to wear!" Throwing clothes around her room, she suddenly remembered the time.  
  
"11:15...Damn! I need to hurry!" Grabbing a random dress, Mimi rushed into the bathroom, "Can't be late!"  
  
  
  
Outside a large brick building, Mimi looked around nervously. "This is the place but...do I just go in?"  
  
A hand being placed on her shoulder, it made her jump, "Aww so you made it."  
  
"K-Kido-san!" Grabbing her heart she gasped, "You scared me!"  
  
"Is that the girl Jyou?"  
  
"Yes Sir, that's her."  
  
"Huh?" Looking up Mimi saw a handsome man smiling at her.  
  
"Hello dear, my name is Gennai."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sir."  
  
"And I you." Turning back to Jyou, Gennai nodded, "She'll do wonderfully. Her voice is clear and strong yet still has this melodious sound to it. She's perfect but...I think an image change is in order."  
  
"Of coarse. I have makeup artists and the designers ready. I just have to inform them we're here."  
  
"Excellent. I'll leave everything to you then." As Gennai took his leave he turned to Mimi and gave her a slight smile and wave, "Ja ne Mimi-chan."  
  
Smiling back she waved, "Bai-Bai!!"  
  
Facing back to Jyou she frowned, "What does he mean by an image change?"  
  
"Well Mimi-chan..." Taking off his glasses Jyou sighed, "Remember when I said I wanted to make you the next member of Aoi Spice and an idol?"  
  
"Yea...?"  
  
"Well I meant it but..."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Mimi looked at him crossing her arms, "But?"  
  
"But...when I said that Aoi Spice was an all male band? That was also true."  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Everything." Putting his glasses back on he turned to her, "If you really want to join Aoi Spice...if you really want to become an idol...you--"  
  
"Get to the point," Impatient Mimi scowled at him, "What is it I have to do?"  
  
"Mimi...If you really want to do this...you have to join as the band's new 'Male' vocalist. In other words you must masquerade as a man."  
  
"I WHAT?!?!?" Half in shock and the rest in rage, Mimi stomped up to him, "You're insane! That'll never work! You're telling me you think people are so stupid that they cant tell!?"  
  
"I know...I know..." Trying to keep the angry girl at bay, Jyou raised his arms in defense. "You'll have to go through a makeover...a pretty girl like you will be tough to hide."  
  
Half blushing but still angry, she glared at him. "I have an elite group of clothing designers and stylist at my call. If you agree I just need to phone them and you'll be all ready to get made over. It's all up to you Mimi."  
  
Frowning she turned from him, "I can't believe this...it's insane! Insane!"  
  
"But you said you wanted to become an idol."  
  
"I do but!" looking down Mimi sighed, "I don't know if I can do this...I don't know the first thing about being a boy."  
  
Coming to her side Jyou grinned, "That's why I'm here. To help you all the way."  
  
'Come on kid...my jobs on the line.'  
  
Looking up into the sky Mimi contemplated her choices. 'This guy...these people! Jeez...but...if I don't do this...it may be my last chance...if I want to follow my dreams...Mama always said with dreams come obstacles...it's up to the dreamer to get past them.'  
  
Looking Jyou in the eyes, Mimi nodded, "I'll do it. Where do we start?"  
  
"Excellent!" Whipping out his cell phone, Jyou pressed speed dial. "We go inside and uncover the new you!"  
  
Grabbing her arm he led her inside as she recapped his words, 'The new me huh? Well...bye bye Mimi...hello to whoever I become...'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Hey! Not the hair! No! Don't cut the hair! Nooooo!!!"  
  
"You said yes and now you must make sacrifices! Cut it!"  
  
"Noooo!!! My beautiful hair!!!"  
  
  
  
Hours later Mimi stood as the designer put the finishing touches to her outfit. Clad in men's clothing, breasts bided back by a cloth and styling a new do, Mimi stood sighing, 'Even as a boy I have to wear makeup?'  
  
After finishing up the assistants bowed and left, as Jyou came in. "Wonderful! You look absolutely wonderful!" Clapping his hands he smiled.  
  
"I don't feel wonderful..."  
  
"But you look it!" Tossing a doughnut at her, she caught it. "So what now?" Mimi asked, while stuffing the doughnut into her mouth.  
  
"Now that the hard part is over, comes the audition."  
  
Choking Mimi gaped at him, "What audition? I thought I was already in the band!"  
  
"Now you must perform with the band to see how in balance you all are."  
  
"So I may have done all this for nothing?!" Shrugging Jyou sat himself on the couch.  
  
"Well...that's the breaks kid. By the way, you know all Aoi Spice's songs right?"  
  
'How about I break you...' Scowling Mimi grumbled, "Yea, I learned them all for the audition at the radio station."  
  
"Good." Getting up he brushed his hand through his long hair, "Now come on they're waiting."  
  
"Who is?" Following him, Mimi grabbed an apple from a cart as they headed out.  
  
"The members of Aoi Spice."  
  
"What?!" Dropping the apple, she stared wide-eyed, "The audition is today?! But I haven't even warmed up!"  
  
"So? I know you have talent. Use it."  
  
'Jeez!' Frowning she tried to remember the lyrics to as many songs as she could.  
  
Entering a brightly lit stage, Mimi closed her eyes as the blinding light hit them. "Wow, you sure they don't want to blind us too?"  
  
"I agree." Opening her eyes she met dark chocolate brown ones, "Hey, you must be Miki Tachikawa right?"  
  
Extending his hand to her Tai smiled, "I'm Kamiya Taichi, the electric guitarist of the band."  
  
"Miki?" Confused Mimi stood there when it suddenly hit her who he meant, "Oh yes! That's me! Pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"Aw, you don't have to be so formal." Gesturing to the other band members all at their respected instruments Tai proceeded to name off all the members.  
  
"Let me introduce you. Over there at keyboard is Ichijougi Ken and on drums is Takaishi Takeru." Greeting her with a clap of his sticks, Takeru smiled.  
  
'He seems nice.'  
  
"And last but not least, that boy over there standing in that oh, so cool manner is Ishida Yamato."  
  
Scowling at Tai, the boy at the base nodded towards Mimi, "Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be," Walking over to the microphone Mimi got set and the other band members watched her.  
  
  
  
'What a cute guy, I bet we'll become fast friends!'  
  
'He seems nice. Hope we become friends.'  
  
'Man...Another one. Hope this guy is better than the last.'  
  
'Miki huh? Hope he's good. I'm getting sick of singing and playing base...'  
  
  
  
Turning to the others Mimi flashed a smile. "I'm all set."  
  
"Roger that!" Picking up his guitar Tai grinned, "Ready guys?"  
  
As the others nodded he began to strum his guitar. At the right moment Mimi started to sing...  
  
  
  
***I am at the door of your room  
  
I came down in a hurry  
  
Because I really wanted to see you  
  
I should not enter now  
  
I don't know why  
  
I am hesitating  
  
I'm afraid of going back  
  
To my world if I enter  
  
Time seems to fly  
  
Quickly but  
  
Your smile never changing  
  
Is a promise?  
  
Tightly tightly I want to hold you  
  
Let me be the only one  
  
Reflected in your gentle eyes  
  
Always always I will love you  
  
I will never let you go  
  
From my sight  
  
Someone told me sometime ago  
  
That a day like this would come  
  
And I would be scared  
  
You know anytime we were together  
  
We always forgot  
  
Our worries and problems  
  
It's funny that  
  
I can't stop crying  
  
I am full of  
  
Love for you  
  
Tightly tightly I want to be held  
  
Tell me of anything  
  
That is better than this  
  
Always always I will love you  
  
Stay next to me all the time  
  
I won't leave you ever again  
  
I won't...  
  
  
  
As she finished the song, the entire stadium grew quiet. Nervously Mimi looked around. "Um..."  
  
Excited, Tai ran up to her giving her a big hug, "That was awesome!!! I totally felt the music all around me and was totally into it!"  
  
The others nodded, agreeing, "You have a great voice."  
  
Putting away his base, Yamato walked up to her. "Welcome to the band."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So like it? Got longer then I expected but its all the beginning jargon I guess ^_^; the song Mimi sung is 'Promise Love' from Fushigi Yugi. (No I don't own it -_-*) Also 'Aoi Spice' is translated to 'Blue Spice.' I know, I used Miki as Mimi's boy name again didnt I? But it fits so well! ^.^; Well anyway I hope you all liked it and please review!!! I wanna know what you all think ^_^ 


	2. Friends

Dream Kiss:// Act 2  
  
  
  
A/N: Gotta write, gotta write @__@ (on coffee buzz)   
  
  
  
  
Sighing Mimi plopped herself on a couch. 'Four more days...four more days until Miki's first day view into the public as Aoi Spice's new vocalist...am I ready?'  
  
Getting into sitting position, she fisted her hands. "I better be ready! 6 hours everyday rehearsing and practicing how to lead my new life everyday! With school I get no sleep! None! Argh!!!" Pulling her hair she sighed in exasperation.  
  
"If the stress doesn't kill me the exhaustion will."  
  
"Totally."  
  
"Huh?" Turning around Mimi saw Takeru come into the room as he drummed across the furniture.  
  
"Do you take those sticks everywhere?"  
  
"Well..." Taking a soda out of the fridge and sitting down next to her, he set the drumsticks to the side. "You never know when as urge to just hit something will come up..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"And...Life can get dull you know? At least I can make it a but more lively...a bit more livable."  
  
"Hmm..." Smiling at him she leaned back. "That's a really optimistic approach."  
  
"Yea, I guess that's why Tai and I are the most sociable. Ken and Matt can be so brooding sometimes..."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yamato...my brother. Some of us have nicknames."  
  
Raising and eyebrow Mimi looked at him. "Brother? I didn't know he was your brother."  
  
"Yea we have different last names...our parents are divorced."  
  
"Oh I see. But its great you get to work with your brother like this. From what I saw you seem close."  
  
Smiling Takeru nodded. "Yea we are. I'm glad we spend so much time together...even though the work can get tiring."  
  
Mimi nodded agreeing with him. "Anyway how are you doing? You're not used to stardom and the first two weeks are the hardest."  
  
"Me?" Playing with her hands Mimi looked down. How had she been doing? Besides stressed, she was straining in her studies and had no time for her friends. "I'm doing...well lets say this isn't what I expected."  
  
"Hey..." Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Takeru gave a small smile. "Don't worry. Everyone's just hyped about your day view. After its over you'll have more you time."  
  
"I guess I miss my old life...friends and family."  
  
"We all do...especially when things get so hyped. Getting mobbed at school isn't exactly great and I miss just hanging out with friends but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"The band becomes your friends and family too. You've only been here a little while and we've been so busy I guess we haven't had time to bond eh? Just wait. Soon we'll be able to get to know each other, we'll be your friends while we're all together."  
  
"Arigato Takeru-kun!" Smiling Mimi hugged him as he fumbled with his soda and blushed.   
  
'Weird guy...'  
  
Coming into the room, Jyou started to tap his foot impatiently. "Uh hem. Sorry to interrupt but we have a schedule to keep here people."  
  
"Oh! Uh sorry, coming..." Grabbing his sticks Takeru rushed out the door flushed. 'Jeez glad it wasn't one of the guys.'  
  
Following him out Mimi was about to walk out when Jyou grabbed her. "Nani?"  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
Angrily pointing at Takeru's retreating form, Jyou turned to her. "No falling in love while in the band! It could ruin everything! Not to mention get me fired!"  
  
"It was a hug! Sheesh I just want to make friends! Harmony with your fellow members!" Shrugging off his grasp Mimi stormed away angry.  
  
"Yea, yea just make sure everything stays just friendly..."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Mimi yawned as the last bell rang. 'Great...after school, go home and change...then straight to work...thank Kami its only another day more...'  
  
Adjusting the wig they gave her at the set she sighed. "And I have to wear this thing so people don't recognize me...just great..."  
  
"Mimi-senpai!!!"   
  
"Eh?" Turning around Mimi saw her best friend waving at her.  
  
"Oh, Miyako-chan!" Stopping to wave back she waited for her.  
  
"Mimi ready to go home?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." Walking down the street together they stopped when Miyako suddenly squealed. "Nani?!"  
  
"Aoi Spice!"   
  
"Huh?!!?" Mimi looked around as Miyako jumped up and down pointing at a poster.  
  
"This! The Aoi Spice concert tomorrow! I can't wait!" The poster had a picture of the four band members plus a fifth member all in black with a question mark on the face. "I wonder who their new member is? I hope he's cute! I heard he's a total babe!"  
  
Mimi scratched her head sheepishly as she stared at the poster. 'If you only knew...if you only knew.'  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Hmm? Wha is it?"  
  
"You're going to come to the concert with me right? I can't go alone!"  
  
"Oh...I uh...have plans." Walking a bit faster, Mimi tried to get away as Miyako chased after her.  
  
"What do you mean you have plans?! This is such a big event! How many concerts do we get here in Odaiba? Plus this is Aoi Spice! They're majorly popular! Everyone's going to be there!"  
  
"I can't...I uh...promised something to my grandmother...I just can't. Gomen, why don't you take Hikari?"  
  
"I guess but...when I mentioned about going earlier she didn't seem to excited. Something about her brother always talking about them and then she just started mumbling about brownie recipes."  
  
"Uh...ask again. I'm really sorry but I can't break this engagement."  
  
"I understand..." Sighing Miyako sagged her shoulders. "Oh well...I guess...at least I'll take lots of pictures for you! Especially of the new singer!"  
  
"Um...great! Yea well I'll see you later Miya-chan! Ja!"  
  
"Ja Mimi!" Miyako waved as she watched her friend enter her driveway. "Poor girl...she's going to miss the concert of the century!"  
  
  
  
Inside her house, Mimi leaned against the door and sighed. "Now I need to get to work..." Running into her room she quickly changed and took off her wig. "Hope I'm not late again!"  
  
About to run out of the house she was, blocked by her father. "Off to work again Mimi?"  
  
"Yup! See you later Dad!"  
  
"Okay, don't work to hard."  
  
"I wont! Ja!" Rushing through the door, Mimi ran for the station.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
After a few hours of rehearsal the director called a break. Leaning against the microphone Mimi sighed in exhaustion. "I need an Evian..."  
  
"How about a soda?"  
  
"Eh?" Looking up she caught the coke just in time as Yamato threw her one.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks..." Watching him go back to the snack table she followed. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"  
  
Swallowing a bite of a cookie he shook his head. "Its just another concert for me...I'm just glad things will quite down after this new member ordeal is over."  
  
"Oh..." Looking back down at her soda she tried to sum up courage to talk. 'Takeru did say he wasn't to sociable...'  
  
"Well this concert is for me. I'll finally become an idol."  
  
Leaning against the counter, Matt eyed her as he finished the last of his cookie. "What is it with you and being and idol? All I've heard from you is idol this and idol that..."  
  
"Oh...I..." Turning away from him she walked towards the exit.  
  
Confused Matt followed her outside. "Hey...what's up with you? Do you not know or somethin-"  
  
Cutting him off, Mimi leaned against the railing of the balcony. "Its not that its just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever since I was a small child...I've loved to sing. My mother was a singer you see so...I grew up with music in my life...whenever I mentioned my goal to be an idol star she used to tell me...'Child...you can be and do whatever you want...If your dream is worthwhile...and your will is strong...you can do it. Dreams are there to keep us going and until we reach them, something always to try to grab onto...Not all of us reach our dreams but...I know you can. You're special.'"  
  
Looking out into the sky she tried to hide her tears. "My mother passed away when I was twelve. Ever since then it's been my sole purpose in life to reach my childhood dream, for my mother and me. So becoming and Idol isn't just a goal for me...or just something I want...it's a dream. My dream and this is my chance to catch it."  
  
Quiet through the whole thing, Matt studied the boy in front of him. 'He's different.' Walking over towards the railing he looked out into the sky beside her. "I see...so you actually have a reason for wanting all this glitter and makeup...props and scandals..."  
  
Turning to him Mimi shook her head. "No, all of us our here because we have or had a dream. Its what makes us the same in a way? We all had our reasons...no matter how different they are...So Matt...What's your dream?"  
  
"My dream?" Watching the dimming sun, Matt laughed a little. "My dream? My dream was to share my music...I love to play my base...I love to perform. I want to share my music with the world. That was my dream...Now its been washed away. Covered by all the glitter of stardom and slashed by paparazzi and lies. Share my music with the world...what a dream that was."  
  
"No!" Her hands in fists, Mimi looked at him with determination. "That's not true! Fame does come with its downfalls but it also comes with what we all want! Matt all musicians want to share their music with the world! That's a wonderful dream. How can you say it's not worth it? You're sharing you music with the world everyday! How do you think I gained enough courage to audition that one day?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When this town had auditions to be in this band I was so scared! But while I was memorizing the lyrics to the songs you sung that's what gave me the courage! What they meant and how you all were so close when you played! That's not just something to throw away! You have the chance to share what you have with the world right? So lets try our hardest to go to the top with all our hearts! Then someday you truly will share your music with the whole world right?"  
  
  
Looking at her a bit surprised by her outburst, Matt started to laugh. "What's so funny?!"  
  
"Hahaha you! What you just said. You really are into this aren't you? You're serious, not like a lot of others, who are in it for money and fame..."  
  
"If your heart isn't in it what's the use?"  
  
"I knew you were different..." Leaning towards her, Matt whispered in her ears. "They're will be a lot of obstacles in the way and many tears waiting to be shed...will your optimism last through it?"  
  
About to walk back inside he stopped when he heard Mimi's response. "Mama always said with dreams come obstacles...its up to the dreamer to get past them."   
  
Eyes, wide Matt shook his head. "I…maybe the dreamer...just doesn't believe in his dream anymore...then what?"  
  
A moment passed between them before Matt walked inside, leaving Mimi by herself. "I don't know what happened to make you lose your dream Matt but...as your new friend...I promise I'm going to help you get it back."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't own Evian either. ^_^;  



	3. A Star's Debut

Dream Kiss:// Act 3  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wee~! I want to write x__x But I feel like I'm gonna faint   
  
  
  
  
As the moonlight poured into her room, Mimi tossed and turned. 'The concert is tomorrow...jeez...I'm so nervous...I can't sleep...but I need my rest...gotta sleep...gotta sleep...'  
  
  
The next morning, as the sun's rays shined through her blinds Mimi began to mumble. "When did the sun decide to wake up so early...argh...go back down..."   
  
Rubbing her eyes, she stretched when she caught a glimpse of her clock. "Hmm...1:25...Nani?! 1:25?! The concerts a 2:00!!! This can't be happening!" Jumping out of bed she ran into her bathroom. "I'm going to be late!!!"  
  
  
At the stage, Jyou paced around anxiously. 'Where the hell is she? She's going to ruin the concert...she's going to ruin me! Gennai is going to be here! This cannot happen!'  
  
  
Sitting at his set, Takeru finished drumming a few rounds. "So where do you guys think Miki is?"  
  
"I dunno but he better get here soon," said Tai, tuning his guitar.  
  
"Maybe he got cold feet." Ken smirked.  
  
"He'll be here..." Giving them all a look Matt resumed strumming his strings. Silent everyone was a bit surprised Matt spoke for someone else but shook it off.  
  
Jumping up Tai grinned. "Hey I have a great idea! After the concert lets all go incognito and karaoke! Woo! Celebrate our freedom you know?"  
  
"Hey that's a great idea!"  
  
"We should go home and brush up on our studies with our new found time..."  
  
"Oh, come one Ken! Lets Par-Tay!" Just then Mimi ran onto the stage her clothes disheveled and out of breath.  
  
"Gomen...Gomen...I slept in." Ken snickered as Tai walked up and wrapped an arm around her.   
  
"Hey no prob. You still have 15 minutes to spare. Have a drink." Handing her a cup of water he walked away as Jyou rushed up. "Uh oh, here comes' the nerd police."  
  
"Miki! Where have you been?! You know how much your cutting it close right now?!"  
  
"Yea...yea..." Drinking her water she shooed him away. "I'm here aren't I?"  
  
"And a mess!" Pushing a button on his cell a group of people came in a hurry to fix Mimi up. "We can't present you to the public with your shirt all buttoned wrong and hair messed up!"  
  
"I think it makes him look sexy."  
  
"Eh?" Turning around Mimi saw a petite girl holding a plate of brownies, behind her. "Hikari?!"  
  
"Eh? Do I know you?" Walking up to her Hikari studied Mimi's face as she tried to look away.  
  
"Uh...no...no you uh...just looked like a Hikari that's all."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Hikari! What are you doing on stage!?" Walking over to them, Tai had a frown on his face. "You shouldn't be back here."  
  
"Relax Onichan. I just brought you all some snacks for after the concert."  
  
'Onichan!?' Mimi almost fell over as the stylist finished up her hair.  
  
"Yea Tai lighten up. Coming up to them Takeru smiled at Hikari before taking the tray from her arms.   
  
"They look delicious. We really do appreciate all the snacks you make for us even if some of us seem unappreciative." He shot a look at Tai as he just snorted in return.  
  
Back by the instruments, Ken frowned as he twisted the keyboard cord in his hands, mumbling. "That girl…"  
  
"Its no trouble, just my little contribution to the band." Smiling she winked at Mimi.   
  
"Good luck!" Retreating to the stairs she waved goodbye. "Seeya guys! I'll be in the crowd! I'm meeting a friend!"  
  
Mimi watched her go amused. 'Hikari never told me her brother was in a band...then again I didn't tell her I was in one either.'   
  
About to get one of the brownies another thought came to her mind. 'Wait...I thought Hikari's last name was Yagami...but Tai's her brother? Wait...could just be like Takeru and Matt...'  
  
"Alright people! All ready? This is it!"  
  
"All ready here!" Takeru shouted back behind his drums.   
  
"Here too."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Yea."   
  
Walking over to her Jyou gave Mimi a look. "Are you sure your ready? You cannot screw up here..."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll be fine." Plopping one last grape into her mouth she made her way towards the stage. 'Are you really ready Mimi? You have to be. Remember your dream...your dream. Yea! You are ready.'  
  
Watching her Matt strummed a few strings to the first song. "This is it...I know I can do it."   
  
As he watched her mumble a few words of encouragement to herself he grinned. 'Good luck.'  
  
A few minutes before the curtain went up and the fireworks started Mimi turned around and gave a peace sign to the others. "This is it guys! You may not be but I'm terrified." Scratching her head she laughed a little.  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Annoyed Ken glared a little.  
  
"Well...I just wanted to say...Lets do our best! All of us...because I'll put all my heart into it!" Before she turned back around Mimi smiled again. "So lets all do out best."  
  
As she readied herself for her day view the other members all stared at her back.  
  
"What was that? She can't be so happy right now can she?"  
  
"That's it Miki lets do our best!"  
  
"Hope we can all pull through this together. Lets get 'em!"  
  
"He's always smiling...even now. Could he...could he actually be what I've been searching for?"  
  
  
  
As the stage lit up one by one the lights were turned on each band member until one light was left. Opening her eyes Mimi smiled a little. 'This is it...'  
  
"Introducing Aoi Spice! Welcome to Odaiba!" The crowd roared as the announcer went on. "This is a very special concert everyone! The members of Aoi Spice have decided to hold this event in Odaiba because it happens to be their hometown! So lets give it up! The concert introducing their newest vocalist and member! Miki Tachikawa!!!"   
  
The crowds roared again as the lights lit up and the bright stage light landed on Mimi. Many screams and snaps of film were bursting from the crowd at the site of her.   
  
"Wow he's so cute!"  
  
"What a hottie!"  
  
"Oh! I heard he was adorable!"  
  
"Ahhh!!! I want his shirt!"  
  
"Wow so hot!"  
  
Screaming along with the other girls Miyako took lots of pictures next to Hikari. "You know I wish Mimi was here! I bet she'd be jazzed to know an idol had the same last name as her!"  
  
Hikari nodded in agreement. "Yea...he seems really nice too."  
  
"You met him?!"  
  
"I uh mean, by his looks." Hikari laughed nervously.  
  
"Yea I guess so."  
  
  
Up on stage Mimi tried not to get blinded by all the lights. "And performing their latest hit! Kick it up!"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mimi grabbed the microphone as Tai started playing the opening notes. Winking at the crowd she readied her voice as some girls swooned.  
  
Takeru lifted his sticks and screamed, "1, 2, 3, 4, Lets go!" and the others started to play and cueing Mimi to sing...  
  
  
-If we take our time, and we stick together,  
Everything we do will go our way!  
And if we try, now and forever,  
No matter what comes next will be okay!  
  
Let's kick it up!  
To show them all the things that we can do!  
Let's kick it up!  
And know they're not tomorrow!  
Let's kick it up!  
'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!  
Let's kick it up!  
Together!  
  
I realize what's on the surface  
Ain't picture perfect,  
But that don't mean a thing!  
One thing I know is there's a purpose,  
And like the circus, we're hanging from the rings!  
  
Let's kick it up!  
To show them all the things that we can do!  
Let's kick it up!  
And know they're not tomorrow!  
Let's kick it up!  
'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!  
Let's kick it up!  
Together!  
Together!  
  
Na na na na!  
Na na na na!  
Na na na na!  
Na na na na!  
  
Na na na na!  
Na na na na!  
Na na na na!  
Na na na na!  
One, two three four!  
  
If we take our time, and we stick together,  
Everything we do will go our way!  
I have no doubt in this situation,  
And then we will enjoy another day!  
  
Let's kick it up!  
To show them all the things that we can do!  
Let's kick it up!  
And know they're not tomorrow!  
Let's kick it up!  
'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!  
Let's kick it up!  
Together!  
Together!  
  
Let's kick it up!  
To show them all the things that we can do!  
Let's kick it up!  
And know they're not tomorrow!  
Let's kick it up!  
'Cause they ain't seen the last of me and you!  
Let's kick it up!  
Together!  
Together!-  
As the song died away their was a hush through the crowd, before it broke out into an uproar of screams and cheers. "Lets give it up for Aoi Spice and their newest member Miki, who looks like he has the crowd stirred up and ready for more! A new voice is here to take the world by storm!"  
  
"Yeeeeeaaaaaaa!!!" Tai blew kisses to the crowd as he started to play. "Lets do it guys! They love us!"  
  
"Right!" Beaming Mimi laughed. 'This was worth it. All the work…this feeling I have performing…I'll never give it up!'  
  
'He's glowing…why is he so happy?' Staring at her Matt frowned. 'No…it couldn't be. I'm jealous? He has…that feeling I lost!'  
  
  
*****  
  
  
As the concert ended there were mobs of people trying to get on stage and paparazzi everywhere, snapping photos. "Dude let's get out of here! We need to vamoose now!"   
  
Grabbing her hand, Tai led the way off the stage. Following from behind Ken looked worried. "If we don't get out of here quick we could get mobbed by the crowds. We need an escape route."  
  
"Yea do you see anything we could use genius? Plus we're going to par-tay!"  
  
"Well…" Leaning against the wall Takeru drummed against his head. "How about we go to the costume area and grab a few disguises? Then we can leave as fans."   
  
"Takeru you're a genius!" Pulling Mimi with him again, Tai grinned. "How do you think I'd look as a gypsy?"  
  
Laughing, Mimi pushed him as they entered the room. "Oh, you'd look just great Tai."  
  
Sorting through various outfits and wigs Matt smirked. "Look at all this junk. We could be astronauts if we wanted."   
  
"Hahaha! Come in mission's control. Do you read me?" Snickering Tai picked up an orange shirt and red wig. "Tonight! I will be Damon, ! Well I'm always but my name isn't usually Damon."   
  
That earned him a shove from Matt as he fell over laughing. "So Miki who you going to be?"  
  
"Me? Oh I dunno…" Placing outfit after outfit down she sighed. "Some of these things are hideous."  
  
"You know guys…" Picking out a dark green shirt Takeru frowned. "I think some of us should go as girls…"  
  
"What?!" Punching him in the back Tai made a face, as the others looked on, a bit surprised.  
  
"Well think about it. If five guys walk out of here all together don't you think someone might catch on? They're not stupid Tai."  
  
"Yea well…I refuse to dress up like a woman. I mean…I wouldn't make a good girl…I…I have no breasts!"  
  
Ken snickered as Takeru sighed. "We all don't Tai…" Mimi squirmed at bit but didn't say anything. "But I agree. You'd make a horrible girl. Truthfully…out of all of us I think…Ken and Miki look the prettiest."  
  
Two screams of protest came from opposite sides of the room. "Nani?! No way!"  
Turning away Ken frowned. "Why us? Why me? I refuse!"  
  
"Yea, there's no way…I will dress like a girl."   
  
'Because it could ruin everything…'  
  
Nodding his head a bit, Matt spoke up. "Takeru is right. Out of the five of us you two are the slimmest and have more umm…feminine facial features."  
  
"Yea!" Tai chimed in. "If Miki were in a skirt I doubt you could tell one difference!" Mimi blushed as Tai grinned at her. "He's so darn cute it's easy to mistake him for a girl."  
  
Wishing she could just climb into a hole, Mimi sighed. "Well I'm not a girl and I refuse to…parade around as one."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"But we need to escape! And do you want people to recognize us?"  
  
"But…"  
  
"Well?"  
  
Sighing in defeat both Ken and Mimi nodded. "Fine…"  
  
"Great!" Slinking over to the female section of the clothes, Tai started to go through all the outfits. "Now I need to find something nice and cute for the both of you."  
  
"Oh, thanks Tai…"  
  
"I'm going to kill you Taichi!"  
  
  
  
A little while later five people came out of the room, two of which adorning long wigs and schoolgirl uniforms. "Jeeze Tai you sure did a good job on them."  
  
"Yea I did. Didn't I?" Grinning he did a thumbs up. "No one will recognize us."  
  
Reaching the masses of crowds near the exit they snuck out between the guards. "Make sure not to get lost. Lets connect."  
  
Taking Mimi's arm, Takeru smiled. "Guess you can be my date for right now ok?"  
Blushing Mimi nodded. "You know you really do look cute in that."  
  
Laughing nervously, Mimi adjusted her blonde wig. "I guess Tai can always get a job with fashion design if he gives up music."  
  
"Yup." Almost reaching the street, Takeru held her a bit tighter as the crowds started to smash together. "We better book it now…I think I see Tai and Ken up ahead."  
  
"What about Matt?"   
  
"I think he went around to get the car."  
  
"We have a car?"  
  
"The studios car. I think he swiped the keys from Jyou."  
  
"Oh yea about him…wont he be mad we snuck off?"  
  
"Probably…but we need a break. Just be ready for an earful when we go back."  
  
Reaching the street Takeru looked around. "No sight of Matt?"  
  
"Nope not yet." Grinning Tai wrapped an arm around Mimi's shoulder. "Hey Takeru buddy, mind if we switch dates?"  
  
Both Ken and Mimi looked at him. "Dates?"  
  
"I just think the coolest guy should get the cutest girl. Plus I think Ken here would be happier in your arms. Isn't that right Ichijouji?"   
  
Ken blushed as Takeru punched his arm. "Cut it out Tai. Don't tell me your turning homo."  
  
"Hahaha I was joking. Plus…what am I to do when guys are getting prettier then actual girls?"  
  
Receiving a punch from Mimi, Tai snickered as a red convertible strolled up to them and honked. "Yo! Lets get moving!"  
  
"Right! Took ya long enough Matt!" Running up to the car, Tai jumped in next to him. "Oh yea, shotgun!"  
  
All in the car, Matt pushed the pedal, taking off down the road. "So lets have some fun."  
  
"YeeeeeeHaaaaaa!!! Right! Lets Par-tay! And what's a party without…Karaoke!" 


	4. Sandman's Day-off

Dream Kiss:// Act 4  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm really getting into this story ^_^ I think I might actually be on a role. To think o_O; Anyway I just keep getting so many ideas for this story...Maybe cuz its for a contest and there's a date it needs to be done by ^_^;  
  
  
  
  
Matt stopped in front of the sushi bar as the others climbed out. "Time to karaoke!" Pulling the others in with him Tai, stopped when a waiter stuck a menu in his face. "Table for four sir?"  
  
"Yea and one close to the karaoke bar!"   
  
"Of coarse." Leading them to their seats, the waiter left them to decide what to eat.  
  
"So what do you want?"  
  
"I want to sing! This place is dull!" Jumping on stage Tai took the mic, smirking. "This should liven up the place."  
  
Next to Mimi, Matt laughed. "He's going to make a fool of himself."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He may be a good guitarist but...he cant sing for beans." Takeru and Ken nodded in agreement.  
  
"Better get out your ear plugs."  
  
"Ok! Number twenty-six! 1, 2, 3, 4!"  
  
  
-Do you think it's strange  
that there's this way  
how you look at, how you act like, how you think  
pretend they're not the same as you  
  
Do you think it's strange  
that there's this way  
how you look at, how you act like, how you think  
pretend they're not the same as you  
  
Do you know about his strength of convictions  
or how she puts all her faith in religion  
Did you ever take the time  
to really discover how little we know about each other?  
  
Keep us from saying anything  
and separate from everything.  
And all this really means it  
you're one in a crowd and paranoid of every sound  
another friend you won't miss anyhow  
  
Do you think it's strange  
that there's this way  
how you look at, how you act like, how you think  
pretend they're not the same as you  
  
Do you know about his strength of convictions  
or how she puts all her faith in religion  
Did you ever take the time  
to really discover how little we know about each other?  
  
Keep us from saying anything  
and separate from everything.  
And all this really means it  
you're one in a crowd and paranoid of every sound  
  
Keep us from saying anything  
and separate from everything.  
And all this really means it  
you're one in a crowd and paranoid of every sound  
another friend you won't miss anyhow  
  
Do you know about his strength of convictions  
or how she puts all her faith in religion  
Did you ever take the time  
to really discover how little we know about each other?  
  
Keep us from saying anything  
and separate from everything.  
And all this really means it  
you're one in a crowd and paranoid of every sound  
  
Keep us from saying anything  
and separate from everything.  
And all this really means it  
you're one in a crowd and paranoid of every sound  
Paranoid of every sound!  
Paranoid of every sound!  
Paranoid of every sound!  
  
  
  
After he finished Tai grinned as Mimi clapped sheepishly. "That was uh...great Tai."  
  
"I know." Sitting back down he shot her a sly look. "Why don't you grace this place with your great voice eh Miki? Come on, show 'em how a professional sings."  
  
"Well...I..."  
  
"Go on Miki you can do it."  
  
"You cant be worse than Tai."  
  
"Just go up." Mimi turned to see Matt leaning back with his eyes closed. "I could use something soft after hearing Tai."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well...okay." Getting up Mimi looked through the selection what when someone shouted from the crowd.  
  
"Hope your better then the last guy!"  
  
"What?!" Jumping up Tai scanned the tables. "When I find out who said that your butt is mine!!!"  
  
"Heh..." Sweat dropping, Mimi pushed the button for song twelve. "Well this is a song I remember that played on the radio when I was little. Hope you like it."  
  
The guys watched her, as Mimi was about to sing. Watching with a dreamy look on his face, Tai grinned. "Hey Yama...Miki sure is cute isn't he? And his voice is like an angels...don't you wish he was a girl?"  
  
Giving him a glare, Matt turned away. "Why wish for something that you cant have?"  
  
  
-  
I've waited all of my life  
For the day when love appears  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
My heart stands still -- has he come?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Oh starry night  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
Oh starry night  
How will I know  
Will his love show?  
Is he my own true love?  
  
  
  
Finishing the song Mimi was about to get off stage when the people at the other tables broke out in applause. "Arigato!"  
  
About to take her seat a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Hey cutie. Wanna sing for me and my boys another time?"   
  
Turning around Mimi faced a rough looking boy with sunglasses, with two more like him behind. "I...um..."  
  
"Come on sweetheart..." Now wrapping his arm around her the boy grinned. "Lets you and me get to know each other better hm?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Huh?" Both turned around to see a glaring Matt, fisting his hands. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?"  
  
"G...girlfriend?" Mimi blushed as Matt walked towards them.   
  
"Hands off her punk."  
  
"Oh yea?" Pulling her closer to him, the boy smirked. "You and what army?"  
  
"Me." As the guy turned around Tai socked him one in the face. "Hands off our girl, you grease monkey."  
  
"Why I adda..." Rubbing his chin he snapped his fingers as the other guys came toward.   
  
"I don't like these odds. Lets play fair guys." Walking up Takeru took out his drumsticks. "Which one of you has the hardest head?"  
  
Three against three they glared at each other when they heard a shriek from Mimi. Turning around they all saw her karate chop a table in half as Ken freaked out beside her. "Gross, disgusting bug! Argh! DIE!!!"  
  
His glasses slipping off his face the gangster took a step back. "I uh...Seeya!" Taking off he left his two goons behind.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Wait up boss!"  
  
Scratching her head sheepishly, Mimi laughed. "Hehehehe, we don't have to pay for that do we?"  
  
A waiter coming up from behind, he handed her a check. "You break it, you buy it."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Back at the studio, Jyou paced. "Where did they go? I can't believe them! Grr...When I get my hands on them..."  
  
"Honey we're home!" Bursting through the doors came the band laughing at Tai's antics.   
  
"Where have you been?! And what are you wearing?!" Rushing up to them he especially glared at Mimi's attire. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Relax." Plopping on a chair Matt stretched his arms. "We went out to celebrate and needed disguises."  
  
"Yea, so chill boss guy."  
  
"What do you mean chill? Just because the concert is over doesn't mean your work is."  
  
"What? But I was told that after the concert things would slow down!"  
  
"Slow down?! Aoi Spice is a hit! And so are you now Miki. There is no way we're slowing down. Now we have photo shoots, interviews and need to prepare for our next big concert in Tokyo!"  
  
"Argh!" Falling onto the couch Mimi sighed. "This is so hard."  
  
Sitting next to her Ken nodded. "I really need to study for school...even geniuses need to cram sometimes."  
  
"Yea what about school? I can't miss anymore more classes."  
  
"Hey Miki."  
  
"Hmm. What is it Tai?"  
  
"Now that are main studio is in Odaiba we'll be here a lot more. What school do you go to? All of us need to transfer out of Tokyo High since its too far now anyway."  
  
At that both Jyou and Mimi stiffened. "Umm...I..."  
  
"She has a private tutor!" Coming in with a save, Jyou looked nervous. "He's staying with his cousin and instead of transferring they got him a private tutor. Isn't that right Miki?"  
  
"Oh...Uh right! I used to live in Nagoya but moved here recently."  
  
"Oh that sucks." Sagging his shoulders, Tai melted back into the couch. "I wanted to go to the same high school as you."  
  
"Come on Tai its no big deal." Tossing him a coke Takeru sighed. "So when's our first interview?"  
  
"Well we have one tomorrow at noon then a photo shoot right afterwards."  
  
"Full day huh?"  
  
"And you need to be here to prep up early, so instead of going home I want you all to stay the night in the studio."  
  
"What?!" Jumping up in protest, everyone shouted.   
  
"But I want to get home!"  
  
"I have to make dinner!"  
  
"I need to watch my sister!"  
  
"I need to study!"  
  
"I'm sleepy!"  
  
"If I have to stay here then so do you!" Crossing his arms, Jyou made his way out. "We have enough couches and stuff in your band room so use them."  
  
"Tyrant..." Grumbling, Tai grabbed a pillow and walked over to one of the couches. "Now I know at least one of these is one of those pull out beds..."  
  
Squirming Ken got up and tugged at one of the cushions on the couch. "I think the one Miki and I are on is it."  
  
Getting up Mimi helped him pull. "Yup I feel the steel bars."  
  
"Great! Then I call dibs on it!"  
  
"No way!" Scowling Ken shook his head. "Miki and I had it first, you take a couch."  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"Just take a couch Tai..." Matt threw a pillow at him as he took off his shirt, trying to get comfortable.  
  
Blushing Mimi turned away and busied herself with making the bed when she saw Ken also taking off his shirt. 'I...I have to sleep with him when he's half naked?!'  
  
Panicked she looked around to see everyone was topless and getting in sleeping position but her. Pulling her shirt closer to her body, Mimi hesitated to slip into the bed next to Ken. "Aren't you going to be hot?"  
  
"Huh? I uh..." Blushing Mimi took off her shoes. "No I'm fine. I always sleep with my shirt on."  
  
"Whatever." Pulling the covers up, Ken opened his eyes when he realized Mimi was still standing beside the bed looking nervous. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I...no! Not at-all. Why would there be? Hahahaha! Of coarse not!" Blushing and squirming, Mimi didn't know what to do.  
  
"Well go turn off the light and get to bed."   
  
"Right..." Doing as she was told Mimi got into bed, but tried to make as much space away from Ken as possible until she was practically falling off the edge.  
  
Feeling the tremble she was making in the bed as she tried not to fall, Ken scowled. Rolling over beside her he stopped when he was near her ear. "What is up with you? I'm not going to bite so just stop acting like I'm some vampire."  
  
Blushing as she felt him so close, Mimi just nodded. "Good. Now let me sleep!"  
  
Scooting towards the middle Mimi sighed as she heard Ken's breath become shallow as he fell into sleep. 'Well I've never slept in the same bed as a boy before...but...I guess it really is nothing...probably should get used to it.'   
  
Closing her eyes, she felt sleeps hands tugging at her mind. "Hmm...Good night everyone..."  
  
Staring at his ceiling Matt heard her through all the shuffling and creaks in the room. 'Night Miki...'  



	5. Trouble--??

Dream Kiss:// Act 5  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll be adding both Yaoi and Yuri in this for flavor. I've also decided to add a bit more seriousness ^_^v Expect angst in later chapters =P  
  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
"Tachikawa-san! Tachikawa-san!" Crowding around the band, photographers, interviewers and fans all shouted and pushed, trying to get to the 'boys.'  
  
"One at a time, one at a time!" Trying to hold them back, Jyou held his arms up in defense. "Come we have time for only a few more questions so please hurry it up!"  
  
"Tachikawa is it true you were specially picked out to audition for the band?"  
  
"Yes, it is!" Smiling Mimi winked as fans swooned. "Jyou here found me walking  
  
down the street one day and BANG! Here I am."  
  
"Matt are you and Takeru really full brothers?"  
  
Bringing his arm around his brother, Matt grinned. "Yup full blooded relatives."  
  
"Ken you're the smartest boy in Japan! What made you want to join a band?"  
  
"Well I am a genius but…I've always had a passion for music and this is a great way  
  
to express myself."  
  
"Tai! Will you marry me?!" this came from a teeny bopper teen as she waved a huge banner that read, 'Kamiya is my husband!'  
  
Jumping up onto his chair, Tai smiled, while winking. "Sure babe! I'll marry all my adoring hot fans!"  
  
Squeals and screams soon followed making him fall back in his chair. "Woo…" dazed he gave a goofy grin. "Chicks dig me."  
  
The rest of the band sweat dropped as they answered the masses of questions that flooded them.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Damn! Are we finally done with all the interviews and crap?" Plopping down onto a couch, and cracking open pops, all the members sighed.  
  
"We're so tired."  
  
"I haven't been home in two damn days."  
  
"Why the hell do we have to have so many engagments?"  
  
"Quiet! You're all so ungrateful!"  
  
"Whatever." Looking out the window, Mimi watched the cars below in envy. 'Some of them are probably driving home.'  
  
"Now look, with your rise to fame you need to sweat it a little bit. It'll be over as soon as we crush all our rivals-!!"  
  
"Jyou."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"You just smashed you hand down into chip dip, dude."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Week, after week of interviews, television appearences and etc. Mimi grew weary and missed her friends. She couldn't really complain though, this is what she wanted. To be a STAR and she was. Aoi Spice had charted number 1 for weeks and was growing popular everyday.  
  
Miyako wouldn't shut up about them at school and that was the only time she got to get away from 'work.' After some snooping she also found out Hikari was Tai's little sister and his last name was changed to 'Kamiya' to keep the family out of it. The younger girl was showing up more and more with snacks and things to Mimi and Takeru's delight, while Ken and Tai always scolded her.  
  
She didn't mind how Hikari always seemed to want to talk to her and saved the last brownie for her, to Takeru's dismay. Mimi actually enjoyed the attention and was glad to have atleast one girl to be around, when she was always surrounded by men.  
  
Still going over her memories from the past few weeks, Mimi didn't notice someone watching her from behind. Staring at her intently, Yamato frowned, his own thoughts swimming through his head. 'What makes him so different?'  
  
Through the weeks Mimi had kept up her spirits and always seemed ready to conquer anything, to the others amazement. While they were tired, she was excited and eager to please.  
  
'Maybe it's beginners excitment but still, even when he's starting to feel the weight of all the work, he still has a smile on his face. He's...confusing.'  
  
Yamato's ponderings were soon put to an end though, as Tai smacked him on the back, with a huge grin. "Sooooooo Matt! You wouldn't happen to be secretly checking out Miki now would you?"  
  
"Don't be a baka!" Scowling Matt, walked away towards the stage, as Tai tagged along smircking.  
  
"But you must admit he's just too kawaii isn't he? The fan's even call him the cute one. But I don't mind, being the playboy is fiiiinnnneee by me!"  
  
"Playboy huh? When you check out boys?"  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the one gazing longingly at Miki!"  
  
"I wasn't gazing! I was thinking."  
  
"Whatever dude. But anyway, you know we start school tomorrow right? Odaiba High."  
  
"Yea whatever."  
  
"Too bad Miki's not going there but what are we to do?"  
  
'It seem's fishy...'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Miiiimmmmiiiiii-chan-!!" screached Miyako, as she happily skipped towards her startled friend.  
  
"Guess what, guess what!"  
  
"Um, what?"  
  
"I get to be Aoi Spice's guide through the school!"  
  
Spitting out her milk, Mimi stared at the excited girl with wide eyes. "Aoi Spice here? NOW?!"  
  
"You didn't know? The four members Tai, Yamato, Ken and Takeru have all transfered here. It was in the papers! Too bad about Miki having a private tutor but four yummy guys is good too!"  
  
In a state of deep panick, Mimi cursed Jyou for not telling her. Straightening her wig she took special care in adjusting it into place before turning back to Miyako.  
  
"That's great Miyako! Do your best okay?"  
  
"Oh, I knew you'd be excited! That's why I told the principal you would help me do it!"  
  
"Nani?! You can't mean!"  
  
"Yup, you're going to meet Aoi Spice in person! Let's go!" Grabbing the other girl's hand, Miyako pulled her along as Mimi silently screamed behind her.  
  
'What am I going to do? What if they reconigze me!? The fans don't know but they spent time around me constantly and-and--and oh, I'm doomed-!!'  
  
  
  
Outside, waiting near the fountain, the four band members waited bored. "So where is the chick that's supposed to show us around?  
  
Lounging on his back, Tai played in the water with his finger. "I'm getting sleepy."  
  
"Yea me too." Stretching, Takeru couldn't help but yawn. "Where is she?"  
  
"I'm right here~!!!" Literally prancing into the scene, Miyako beamed excitedly. "Hello, I'm your guide Inoue Miyako and your number one fan!"  
  
Inwardly all the members groaned at the comment but were inturrupted as she suddenly jerked her arm forward to reveil another girl behind her. But unlike the first one, this girl looked like she wanted to crawl into that fountain and stay there.  
  
"And this is my bestfriend, Tachikawa Mimi!"  
  
"Tachikawa?" Hearing the last name they all turned to her, to Mimi's utter horror.  
  
"Uh--Pleased to meet you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
-REVIEW!!! Oh and check out the Aoi Spice poster made by K-chan and web space given by Alex-chan ^_^  
  
http://www.geocities.com/kodochabubbles/aoispiceposter.jpg  
  
  
  
-Hikari 


	6. Who is this Girl!?

Dream Kiss://Act 6  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you all you reviewers out there-!! I LOVE you all!!! ::cries:: Because of you I write my fics!!! ^_^ Okay enough of the melodramatic emmys junk =P  
  
Really do all of you like how Dream Kiss is going so far? There are going to be some major plot twists and angst later on but most of you seem to enjoy the humor. I plan to mix all those elements but tell me what you think? I'd like to know what the fans want, lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Tachikawa?" Staring at her, the guys all came up with the same conclusion.  
  
"You must be the cousin Miki was talking about-!!"  
  
"Eh?!" Mimi blanched, before falling over. 'Thank you Kami-sama...'  
  
"You look just like Miki-chan!" Going up to her Tai offered his hand enthusiastically.  
  
"I can tell you two are related, you both are so darn cute!"  
  
"You think so?" Mimi sweatdropped.  
  
"Mimi-chan!" Completely in shock at what was happening, Miyako shrieked. "You're related to Miki and you didn't tell me!? No wonder you weren't at the concert and stuff! You got to see him anytime you wanted!"  
  
Pouting, she put out mock tears. "So selfish Mimi-chan! Not sharing with your bestfriend!"  
  
"Miyako..."  
  
"Well." Getting up from the fountain, Yamato decided to make his entrance into the conversation. "It's nice to meet you and all Mimi but shouldn't we start the tour?"  
  
"Can't you ever be a bit sociable?" Tai scowled at him but followed as the group made their way through the school grounds.  
  
Getting over her shock, Miyako soon went into her 'welcoming committee' mood and started to explain about their surroundings. "This is the soccer field, there's the gym and oh! over there's the caffeteria!"  
  
Nodding in and out of the conversation, Tai's attention was more interested in the girl beside him. Slyly moving his way closer to her, he grinned. "So Mimi...you live with Miki right?"  
  
Startled Mimi almost tripped but pulled herself together quickly. "Ah, yea. He moved in with us a few months ago to persue his singing career."  
  
"Really?" Inching even closer, Tai started to put his 'play boy' wiles into action. "You guys get along well right? Miki being such a great guy and all..."  
  
"Um..." Starting to feel nervous with Tai getting so close, Mimi shivered. She knew how touchy Tai could get with Miki but with a girl who knew?  
  
Taking his attention away from the blabbering girl for a moment, Matt noticed the tension the other girl was emmitting. 'Baka Tai.'  
  
Walking over to them he roughly pushed Tai away until he was walking between them. "Taichi shouldn't you be listening, so you don't get lost on your own?"  
  
Frustrated, Tai shot him a glare before turning away with a huff. 'Does he have to interfere when I'm in my 'Love Mode?!'  
  
Looking down at the girl beside him Matt gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry about that but Tai is a moron."  
  
Relieved and thankful, Mimi smiled. "Arigato, I didn't know what to do."  
  
  
  
*Doki-Doki*  
  
  
  
Matt quickly turned away his heart beating, with a faint blush on his face. 'Wh--what was that?!'  
  
Looking at him confused Mimi stared. "Eh?"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The day had gone smoothly so far, with the exception of a few incidents with Tai trying to hit on her but Matt or Takeru usually saved her. Now if only she could get past the rest of the year safely...  
  
  
  
"Mimi-senpai!"  
  
"Hmm?" Looking up from her lunch, she smiled as she saw the younger girl run towards her. "Hikari-chan! Long time no see! Where have you been hiding all day?"  
  
Plopping down next to the older girl, Hikari looked at the ground sheepishly. How could she explain she had been hiding out so her brother wouldnt find her? "Well, umm I was just helping the teacher with some work."  
  
"I see."  
  
Eating in silence, Mimi decided to break it with her curiosity. "Hikari- chan?"  
  
"Hai, Mimi?"  
  
"How do you know Aoi Spice?"  
  
Choking, Hikari gagged before looking up in shock. "Wh--what do you mean? Doesn't everyone know about them?"  
  
Faking an innocent look, Mimi shook her head. She had been planning to ask Hikari about this for weeks and now was the best time. "You know Miki? You probably heard by now he's my cousin, with Miyako's big mouth. He told me this girl showed up frequently before concerts to give them baked goods. That she was Tai's sister and her name was Hikari."  
  
Wishing to dissappear Hikari sighed. Mimi had found her out! "You got me Mimi-chan. Are you angry?"  
  
"Not angry as Miyako would've been. I was just wondering why you didn't tell me."  
  
"It's not that I don't trust you but I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Tai changed his last name after he joined the band so my family and I wouldn't get bothered."  
  
"That was kind of him."  
  
"Yea, but I miss him though..." Looking down Hikari looked so sad it broke Mimi's heart. "I bring cookies and things as an excuse so I can spend time with him."  
  
"Aren't you happy he's at this school then?"  
  
"Well...now it's going to be even harder to pretend we don't know eachother."  
  
Giving her a sympathetic look, Mimi looked at the remainder of her lunch when she heard a low rumble from a little ways away. "Hikari do you hear that?"  
  
"Huh?" Looking up, it took her a minute but Hikari nodded. "Yea, what is that?"  
  
On cue they heard the shrill shriek of a female voice. "Miiimmmiii- cchhhaaannn!!! Hiikkaaarriii-cchhann!!!"  
  
Sweatdropping the two watched as Miyako ran towards them, Taichi in one arm and Ken in the other, with Yamato and Takeru running after their friends. Coming up to their lunching spot, she aburtly dropped the two before getting shiny eyes.  
  
"You guys ate lunch without me! How mean!"  
  
"Miyako..." Exasperated Mimi gave a sign of apology to the guys for leaving them with her.  
  
Watching with wide eyes, Hikari stared at her brother as he got up, rubbing his head. Their eyes meeting both turned away quickly. Catching this Mimi decided to introduce them so they wouldn't have to keep pretending to be strangers.  
  
"Oh, everyone I'd like you to meet our friend Hikari Yagami."  
  
Pretending this was the first time to meet, the guys all introduced themselves. "It's nice to meet you! I don't meet celebraties everyday," Hikari lied.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Hikari." Taking a seat next to her Takeru started to flirt, as Ken scowled watching them but was interrupted by Miyako's loud chatter.  
  
Crawling up to Mimi, Tai looked at her flirting, before taking a rice ball from her lunch. "Hey! You could've asked!"  
  
Whimpering he gave his best puppy dog eyes. "But I was huuunnnggryyy-!!"  
  
"Oh, brother." Mimi sighed as she watched him devour her food.  
  
Eyeing her with interest Yamato pretended to doze, leaning against a tree. 'Why does she act so normal? Why isn't she excited like her friend?'  
  
Suspicious he couldn't help but wonder about this new girl.  
  
'Mimi Tachikawa, eh?'  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari 


	7. Fallen Star

Dream Kiss: Act 7  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: And here comes the angst! =P Finally ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Her identity still safe Mimi thought over the last few days. School had sure been hectic with the band now there and rehersal and concerts had been more intense. She wondered just how long her energy would last.  
  
'The price of fame...'  
  
Back to her present predicament, Mimi waited impatiently for Jyou to show up. "Where is he? He called a meeting and he's the one 20 minutes late!"  
  
"We really need to get a new manager," Takeru sighed.  
  
Just then, bursting through the doors, Jyou arrived carrying a big chart and looked mad. "Well am glad you all made it!"  
  
"Hey you're the one late!"  
  
"That's besides the point!" Setting up the chart he pointed at it furiously, with his finger. "Aoi Spice is dropping on the charts!"  
  
"What?!" Jumping up Tai almost grabbed Jyou's shirt caller. "We've been number one for months! How could we drop so fast?"  
  
"Not only dropped you're in fifth for most popular band!"  
  
At this all the band members were shocked. They had worked so hard for weeks and played so many concerts. How could they be fifth!?  
  
"You guys were doing great but after Lunar Edge beat you for first, they've been rising while Aoi Spice has been dropping."  
  
"Lunar Edge? Who the hell are they?"  
  
"Your Rival!" Pulling out a tattered poster from behind his chart the band raised an eye brow at its condition.  
  
"What did you do, steal it off a wall?"  
  
"Would you shut up and look?!" He unfolded the paper to reviel a picture of five people with the words: LUNAR EDGE in big letters across it.  
  
"These people are your ememies! You must crush them! Crush them!!"  
  
Wrinkling his nose, Tai poked his face at the poster before jumping back with a huge scowl. "I know that twirp! That's Daisuke Motomiya! He's their lead singer? He couldn't sing for pennies on the street!"  
  
Pointing to the other members, Jyou began to name them off. "Yes, Daisuke Motomiya is the singer, Koushiro Izumi on drums, Iori Hida on Bass, Micheal Shizumi on electric guitar and Sora Takenouchi on key board."  
  
Hearing the last name, Matt's eyes suddenly went blank, as Takeru looked at him with a concerned look. "Matt?"  
  
Turning her attention to him, Mimi was startled as she saw an angry expression form on his face. "M-Matt? A-Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" His normal expression on his face Matt shook his head. "I'm fine."  
  
"Now." Putting the poster away Jyou made sure to squash it under his shoe. "Their manager is Motomiya'a sister Jun. She's a shrewed and probably made them number one by sleeping with some heads! But, we won't let them beat us now will we?"  
  
Turning to them with a glint in his eyes, the band stepped back a bit as they saw the manical look on his face. "Will we?!"  
  
"N-N--No!" They all answered back.  
  
"Good! Lunar Edge is having a concert tonight and all of you are going!"  
  
"What?!" But I thought they were our rivals?" Takeru questioned.  
  
"That's why you're going! You're going to sneak in as stage crew and analyze their preformance! That is how you will find their weakness and we will crush them-!!"  
  
Bursting into an insane crackle, Jyou scared the others and they slowly started to inch towards the door.  
  
"Wait right there!" Snapping still, they all sweatdropped as Jyou grinned. "All of you ready to go in two hours! Now out all of you!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Looking out into the city lights, Mimi sighed. While the others were finishing up, she had decided to take a breather, out on the fire escape and sort out her thoughts. Thinking of earlier events, a frown formed on her face.  
  
"Why did Matt look so angry? No, he looked dead, then angry. But why?" she questioned towards the sky but suddenly somone answered from behind her.  
  
"Can't you ever keep your nose out of others business?" Startling her, Mimi watched as Matt walked up to the railing and rested his arms.  
  
Looking up at the night sky, a sad look spread across his face. "You really are naive you know that?"  
  
"Huh?" Confused Mimi's heart started to beat fast, as he turned to her with clouded eyes. 'Yamato?'  
  
"You've never been in love, have you Miki?"  
  
Startled by the sudden question, Mimi looked down, a blush taking over her face. "Well, I...suppose I haven't."  
  
"I thought so...that's how you can be so innocent." Turning back to the sky, with a sigh, Matt laughed sarcastically.  
  
"I was in love once. It killed me."  
  
"I..." Looking at him, Mimi didn't know what to say. Matt was finally telling her his feelings and she didn't know how to respond to them!  
  
"This is my second life you know. I used to be like you, full of dreams and hope. Then she killed me and all those things went along with him."  
  
"Did you love her that much Matt?" Not sure why, Mimi suddenly felt very sad, as she thought about love.  
  
"Let me tell you a story."  
  
Pointing to one of the stars, glittering in the sky he started, "Everyone has a star inside them that shines and grows after they find someone to love it. I had a star inside me once too. I also had someone that loved it and my star grew and shined brighter then anyone elses. But like any good thing it didn't last. One day the keeper of my star decided to she didn't like it anymore and wasn't what she wanted. She discarded it and it fell and died."  
  
Listening to his story, tears slid down Mimi's face startling Matt. "Why...are you crying?"  
  
"Because of you. For your star."  
  
Matt's eyes widened as he watched Mimi cry. Crying for his star. "It must of hurt so much. She must of hurt you so much to think things like that."  
  
Wiping away some tears, she showed them to him. "I'm crying because your star fell...but I know it isnt dead. Stars never die or fade. They may seem dull at times but they will always be reborn."  
  
Watching her Matt was speechless, touched by what she said. "Miki...I--"  
  
Interupting them, Tai burst through the door with an angry look. "There you two are! Stop flirting and come one! We're leaving now!"  
  
"Tai!" Quickly hiding her tears, Mimi ran for the door smiling. "Come one Matt! No time to be star-gazing! We have a job to do!"  
  
"R-Right!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	8. Prince Charming

Dream Kiss:// Act 8  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Review~! Please that's all I ask! ::puppy dog eyes:: If you don't I'll think you don't like the fic and all the bishies in it!  
  
  
  
Tai: *teary eyes* Puuuhhllleeeesssseee Review! I'll love you for it!  
  
Yamato: Come on, my sexyness should be enough for some measly reviews!  
  
Takeru: *angelic look* Reviews are good for the heart and make us so happy!  
  
Ken: *evil snicker* If you review I'll jump Takeru in a closet and violate him!  
  
Everyone: Ken!!  
  
Ken: *confused* What? Wouldn't people like that and review?  
  
Hikari no miko: *sweatdrop* Not that we wouldn't like it...  
  
Takeru: Hey!!  
  
Hikari no miko: Gomen, gomen ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
On their way to the concert, Yamato watched Mimi as she chattered with Takeru and Taichi. Thinking back to what she said his heart started to beat.  
  
  
  
*Doki-Doki*  
  
  
  
'He's so innocent. He doesn't understand...'  
  
"Yatta! We're almost there!" Pressing her face against the window, Mimi beamed.  
  
Scowling in the front seat, Jyou grunted. "You aren't supposed to be happy you're going! They're your enemy! We're here to destroy them!"  
  
"Yea, yea." Not listening she kept her face pressed as she saw the concert hall coming up. "It's still a concert and concerts are always fun-!!"  
  
As they reached the building, Jyou waved at them from the car. "Now be careful and don't let yourselves be caught!"  
  
"Wait a minute! Aren't you coming with us?!" Tai yelled after him.  
  
"I'll be here to pick you up after the concert!" With that he had the driver zoom off as the band members all scowled as he left.  
  
"Bastard..."  
  
  
  
Once inside they all decided to split up, so they wouldn't get caught. "Okay we'll all meet by the stage sides to watch the oncert when it starts and then leave quickly."  
  
Wandering around for a few minutes, Mimi soon began to get bored. "Just what exactly are we supposed to do until the concert starts?"  
  
Making her way to the dressing rooms she started to look through a clothes rack when she suddenly heard shouting from the room next to her. Opening the door slightly to get a better look, Mimi frowned as she saw two women arguing.  
  
One was about her age, with short reddish, brown hair. She had a blank, empty look in her eyes, even when arguing. The other had wild, spiky, brown hair and was doing most of the yelling.  
  
Pressing her ear towards them she listened to what they were saying.  
  
"Why can't you ever try to look excited! This is a concert damnit, your fans wan't you to seem atleast a bit happy!"  
  
"Why should I look happy if I'm not?"  
  
"We've had this talk so many times! Stop acting like a little doll and realize you aren't just some worthless little girl anymore! Sora you're apart of Lunar Edge and you need to take your responsibilities more seriously!"  
  
"All you wan't is the money Jun! You have no idea how we feel or why we play!"  
  
"Why you little--!!" Raising her hand, Jun was about to smack the other girl, when Mimi suddenly cried out, jumping from her hiding place.  
  
Grabbing the arm of the older girl, she shot her a glare, startling the two women. "I don't think you really wan't to do that. You have no right to speak to her like that! No one deserves to be called worthless at any point in their life!"  
  
Sora's eyes widened as she listened to her 'savior' speak. 'Who is he?'  
  
Glaring right back, Jun snapped her arm back and scowled. "Stage crew should stay out of important people's way!"  
  
As she stormed out of the room, Mimi turned back to the other girl with concern showing on her face. "Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she? Don't believe people like her, you're far from worthless!"  
  
Startled by what Mimi was saying, Sora just stared at her, as her words sunk in. "Not worthless?"  
  
"Never!" Taking her hands, into her own Mimi gave an encouraging smile. "Don't feel that way. Everyone is important and so are you!"  
  
Feeling light headed, Sora wobbled as Mimi caught her. "Why did you save me?"  
  
Looking down at the girl in her arms, Mimi looked surprised. "Why wouldn't I save you? I didn't wan't you to get hurt."  
  
"You didn't want...?" Too much for her, Sora passed out in Mimi's arms, as the other girl panicked.  
  
"Ah-!! Are you alright Miss? Miss!!" Feeling for her temperture, Mimi was relieved to see she didn't have a fever. "She must be worn out. What a fragile girl."  
  
Picking her up, she gently layed her on the couch before walking out of the room. If she had stayed just a bit longer she would've heard a soft voice mumble, "Don't leave..."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The concert about to start, Mimi waited anxiously for some of the others to show up. 'Where are they? Knowing Tai he must be flirting but where is everyone else?'  
  
"Yo."  
  
A calm voice knocked her out of thought. "M-Matt! You scared me!"  
  
"The concerts gonna start?"  
  
"Yea..." Watching him lean against the wall, Mimi was curious. "So Matt. What did you do all this time?"  
  
Raising an eye brow he looked at her. "Nothing much, just making sure Tai didn't blow our cover while flirting with all the make-up girls."  
  
"Oh." Feeling silly for the sudden feeling of worry she had a moment ago, Mimi decided to ask, "So where is everyone else?"  
  
"Ken, Takeru and Tai are on the other side of the stage. I left to find you."  
  
Blushing, Mimi tried to quickly hide it. 'He came to find me...'  
  
Suddenly the lights shut down as the announcer began, "Welcome everybody to the Lunar Edge concert!"  
  
The crowd went wiled and Matt and Mimi both had to cover their ears. "Now without further a-do! Here is...Lunar Edge!!"  
  
A spark of smoke errupted and soon the band members were all in position, as the music began. Watching from the side, Mimi's eyes widened as she recongized a familiar red head girl standing in a swirl of smoke on stage. She still had that bored/blank look as before but there was a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"So she's the Sora Takenouchi huh! So I saved the enemy? Boy, would Jyou be mad!" Turning to Matt she was about to tell him what happened but stopped short in shock, as she saw the intense gaze he had.  
  
Following it she was even more surprised as it landed on the girl from before! 'H--He's looking at Sora! Why does he have that kind of expression? Matt? Is she...is she the one you were talking about!?'  
  
A sudden heaviness taking over her body, she turned to watch the band play. 'My heart is beating so fast, whats going on?'  
  
  
  
*Doki-Doki*  
  
  
  
Looking back to Matt she noticed a small frown on his face as he watched. 'He's so serious right now...Matt. What are you thinking? I wan't to know...'  
  
But her thoughts were soon drowned out with the sound of the music...  
  
  
  
***A heart that feels hurt will continue to remember the fear.  
  
A heart that's pained will continue to lean on something.  
  
Strength is the fortress that encircled everything.  
  
Gentleness cannot be spoken of without knowing tears.  
  
Tonight...... Tonight......  
  
Adorned with a wavering flame... Midnight blue  
  
Oh, darkness... Oh, rain... Please, now tell me.  
  
Oh, moon... Oh, wind... Please, now answer me.  
  
Far away... Far away... Distant, far away.  
  
What lies at the end of my journey?  
  
Tonight...... Tonight......  
  
moeru honoo e to kazashita midnight blue  
  
Piercing emotions are hidden from sight,  
  
yet those emotions never disappear.  
  
Strength is the proof that everything has gazed upon.  
  
Gentleness is a foolishness that sometimes gets in the way.  
  
Tonight...... Tonight......  
  
Adorned with a blazing flame... Midnight blue  
  
Oh, birds... Oh, clouds... Please, now tell me.  
  
Oh, waves... Oh, shadows... Please, now answer me.  
  
Far away... Far away... Distant, far away.  
  
What lies at the end of my journey?  
  
Oh, darkness... Oh, rain... Please, now tell me.  
  
Oh, moon... Oh, wind... Please, now answer me.  
  
Oh, birds... Oh, clouds... Please, now tell me.  
  
Oh, waves... Oh, shadows... Please, now answer me.  
  
Far away... Far away... Distant, far away.  
  
What lies at the end of my journey?  
  
Far away... Far away... Distant, far away.  
  
What lies at the end of my journey***  
  
  
  
  
  
The concert ended soon enough and as the last cord of the last song was strung, Matt turned abrutly, scaring Mimi. "Come let's go. The concert's over."  
  
"Y--Yea." Still not over the his actions earlier, Mimi walked behind him looking at the gound. 'He watched her the whole time...'  
  
  
  
Sora sighed, as she walked off the stage. Another concert was over. Suddenly she saw movement of familiar golden locks. Gasping a little she strained to see who they belonged to. 'It isn't...Matt!?'  
  
Surprised, Sora started to go to him, wanting to know why he was there. Didn't he know it was over? Suddenly she caught sight of another person, shorter and also familiar. "Isn't that?"  
  
Dawning on her, she sucked in a deep breath. "It's my Savior."  
  
'Why is he with Matt?'  
  
  
  
"Hey what took you so long!" Waving them over, Tai frowned, pulling Miki to him. "You kept Miki all to yourself tonight!"  
  
"Shut up Tai." Not in the mood for his antics, Yamato was about to walk past him to the exit when someone called him back.  
  
"Yamato."  
  
Eyes blank, Matt stood in place as he answered, "Sora. It's been awhile."  
  
"Yes it has. Why are you here?" Cutting right to the chase, Sora frowned at the other members of the group. "Why are you all here?"  
  
"We wanted to here you play!" Un-hooking herself from Tai's grasp, Mimi made her way up to the girl. "All of us wanted to hear Lunar Edge play, that's all. Please don't be mad."  
  
Looking at Mimi with surprised, wide eyes, Sora took a step back. "You're..."  
  
Smiling Mimi nodded. "I'm glad you're alright Miss Sora, I was worried when you passed out!"  
  
Staring at her smiling face, Sora smiled back slightly. 'Worried...worried for me...'  
  
Watching the interaction, Takeru stood shocked. Sora was smiling? And Miki? What was going on?!  
  
Breaking the moment, Daisuke arrived flushed. "What the hell are you guys doing here?! Come to mess up our concert!?"  
  
"Shove it Motomiya!" Tai clenched his fist as the other fumed.  
  
"Look!" Angry, Yamato startled everyone with his harsh tone. "We're leaving okay? Now."  
  
With that he walked out the exit and soon everyone followed. Before walking out the door though, Mimi turned back and smiled before waving goodbye. "Syonara Sora! Take care!"  
  
As the door shut and Mimi left, Sora stood like a statue. "Daisuke."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Who, that guy? Um...I think he's their new singer. Tachikawa. Tachikawa Miki, that's it!"  
  
"Miki..." she repeated, still looking at the exit.  
  
  
  
"Syaonara, Miki."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Song called Midnight Blue from Slayers.  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	9. Love for the Past

Dream Kiss:// Act 9  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Things are getting tricky aren't they? What will happen to Sora and what happened between her and Matt in the past? Read on faithful reader and find out-!!  
  
  
  
People who asked: I always thought basses were a big part of a rock group o_O; Matt plays it on the show and he's in a rock band ^^;  
  
Eccentric Penguin: 'Doki-Doki' is the sound of their heart beating ^_^;  
  
  
  
Also if you wan't to know when I update ANY of my fanfiction please join the Hikari no miko Fic Update Mailing List! If you do I'll email you everytime I add a chapter to one of my fics ^_^  
  
  
  
http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/Fairytale_Hikari  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Matt hadn't said a word about the concert since they were there and no one questioned. Everyone seemed to know what was going on except Mimi! She didn't want to pry but her curiosity was too strong and a few days after the incident she was going insane! What had happened?!  
  
Sighing she leaned against the bar of the fire escape. She had cornered Tai earlier, trying to get some info out of him but it didn't work. He just fumbled with his words and tried to get away from her a fast as he could. Some help he was!  
  
Watching her with a sad look, Takeru walked over and watched as a seagull flew by. "Hey Miki."  
  
"Eh? Oh, hey Takeru." Giving him a slight smile, she returned to wistfully looking up at the sky.  
  
Following her gaze he gave his own sigh and fought for the right words to say. "Um, Miki?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I heard you were talking to Tai about..."  
  
Turning to him surprised, Mimi nodded. "Takeru do you know-"  
  
He cut her off, "You wanna know about Sora."  
  
His eyes giving off a sad look, Takeru turned his back to her, staring nothing. "I'm sure you guessed she's Matt's ex."  
  
Nodding Mimi listened intently. "Yes, but why was he so angry with her? She seemed so...so...well fragile."  
  
"She is." Laughing a bit, Takeru's heart got heavier as he remembered his brother pain.  
  
"They were in love in junior high. Everyone thought they made a great pair and Yamato really loved her. She's the one who first urged him to start the band and he listened, thinking she'd always be with him. I really thought they'd get married someday and be happy...they seemed so in love."  
  
Turning away quickly, Mimi tried to hide the hurt on her face. 'M-Matt and her were like that?' Mentally slapping herself she felt ashamed. 'Why...Why does it hurt me so much to think of him in pain?'  
  
"Miki?" Concerned at the other boy's sudden silence, Takeru nudged her. "Are you-"  
  
"I'm fine. Go on." Looking back to Takeru, she forced a smile. "I was just thinking about how she didn't seem like the cruel type..."  
  
"Well...After Matt joined the band and we grew in popularity, he and Sora just sorta drifted. She's always been the fragile type. She has a weak heart and I think part of the reason he fell in love with her was because he wanted to protect her. She was such a gentle girl and Matt wanted nothing more then to take care of her and keep her safe."  
  
Taking it all in, Mimi's heart grew heavier and heavier and she didn't know why. It confused her. 'It's hard to breath...what's wrong with me?'  
  
"One day, out of the blue Sora comes and tells him they're through. It completely crushed him. All those songs and his whole career revolved around her. He just wanted to make her happy."  
  
Clenching his fists, Takeru closed his eyes. "He was in this deep depression for months. He even..."  
  
Tears started to stream down the younger boys face. "He even tried to kill himself! He loved her so much! Why did she have to break his heart like that? Why!? She had no reason to do that! Wasn't she the one who wanted him to join?"  
  
Dropping down to the ground, Takeru began to cry freely, as Mimi rushed over to him. Bringing him into a hug, she let him cry on her, stroking his head. She felt bad for him but inside...she could feel her heart cracking, peice by piece.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
'I can't believe Sora would do that.' Later after Takeru had calmed down and left her alone, she thought about all the things he told her. 'She must've had a reason...I can't believe someone like her doing something to spite him.'  
  
Folding her arms, a frown formed on her lips. 'I wonder if she really loved him? I should be furious at her for hurting Matt like that...why he's like this now.'  
  
Bobbing her head back, she stared straight into a sky, with a sigh. "But still. I just can't hate her."  
  
*****  
  
"Sora!" Standing in the doorway of her room, with a frown Daisuke scowled at what she was doing.  
  
Her room was covered with pictures, posters and cut-outs of Miki. Recently Sora had taken on an obsession with the rival band's singer and she had made no secret of it.  
  
At the moment she was cutting out a picture of 'him' from a magazine, taking careful care into only cutting the one she wanted out and no other excess members.  
  
"Sora your little crush has gone on enough! Damnit he's our rival! You're not supposed to be a fan!"  
  
Paying no heed to the younger boy's ranting, Sora just kept cutting. Finishing off with one last snip, she put her things down and finally turned to him. "It's not a crush."  
  
"Then what is this Sora?! You know how mad Jun is? You can't like this guy!"  
  
Looking back down to the picture in her hands, she traced its outline with her finger. "He's my Prince, on a shining white horse."  
  
Confused and angry, Daisuke just glared at her. "You make no sense Sora! He's just a guy, he may of helped you but get over it! Even if he did care a bit, he's probably been brain-washed by the rest of Aoi Spice and hates you now! So forget him and get your priorities straight!"  
  
With that the boy stomped out, slamming the door on his way. Watching as he left, Sora didn't even wince at the sound. Bringing the picture to her lips, she gently kissed it before whispering, "I don't believe you."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
*Pop*  
  
*Clink*  
  
The soda dropped and Mimi bent down to retrieve it from the vending machine. Scowling as she adjusted the wig she was wearing, she pulled at her skirt.  
  
Wanting to be 'Mimi' for awhile and not 'Miki,' she decided to go out, wearing her wig and just being a plain old girl again.  
  
She didn't regret becoming Miki but she still wanted to be herself somtimes. Her thoughts taking over she decided it was a great time to cut loose and be herself. Even if it was only for a little while.  
  
Walking down the street, she took a sip of her juice. "I wonder if Miyako or Hikari are busy...?"  
  
Involved in her own thoughts she jumped when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Flipping around she was even more surprised when she saw Matt, looking down at her cooly. "Hey."  
  
"H-H--Hey." Stuttering her eyes widened. She didn't expect to see Matt and frankly she didn't want to at the moment. Her emotions were too mixed up to confront him just yet but it looked like fate was playing another joke on her.  
  
Matt walked beside her, as they traveled down the street. "Mimi right? Where are you headed?"  
  
Trying to act like she wasn't nervous, Mimi looked down at her shoes. "Well umm, I was just walking I guess. Forming something to do in my head."  
  
"I see." Not looking at her, but straight ahead he shocked her again by asking. "Do you wan't to take a walk with me to the park?"  
  
"P-P--Park?!" Eyes widening, she fought down a blush. Was he hitting on her? Nah, couldn't be. Looking up she smiled, before nodding. "I'd like that a lot."  
  
Nodding back, he walked on quietly as Mimi felt light inside. Not knowing why she became very happy and sipped her juice again, as they walked in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know what you're all thinking. EW! Sora likes Mimi! Well that's not exactly true. You see Sora thinks that Mimi is a guy so she's not technically gay ^^; Plus she has some uh...issues to put it lightly ^^; But it makes the story more interesting right? Come one, my stories are the best! ---Ego inflates  
  
Review Please ^^;  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	10. Song of the Wolf

Dream Kiss:// Act 10  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm so happy with this fic! Don't ask why but I have so much fun writing it, LoL ^_^ I hope you all enjoy it too and thank you for all your wonderful reviews!!  
  
You know what's funny? I tried to get the screen name on AIM 'Miki Tachikawa' but it was taken. I was just wondering if any of my readers had gotten the name? I'm not mad just surprised and a bit giddy. Then again they probably didn't get it from any of my fics ^^;  
  
Have you all noticed? I've tried really hard to write atleast two chapters for any of my fics to update every week. It's hard but hopefully I'll update weekly or bi-weekly now ^_^  
  
Summer I can't wait-!!  
  
  
  
*****  
  
After walking through the park, Yamato sat down on a bench Mimi following suit. Stretching out his legs, he closed his eyes, face pointed towards the sky.  
  
Watching him with a funny look on her face Mimi made note on how long his legs were. Slapping herself for thinking of stupid things she thought, 'Baka me! Why am I looking at his legs in the first place?!'  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
Mimi almost jumped out of her socks when he suddenly spoke to her. Looking at her with somber eyes he asked, "So you and Miki live together?"  
  
"Eh?" was all she could say again. Why was he bringing her up? Was this why he wanted to talk to her? Twisting her skirt in her hands, she nodded. "Well yea, he is staying with us."  
  
"What's he like at home?"  
  
"What?! W-Why d-do you wanna know?" Blushing, Mimi almost ripped her skirt.  
  
"I was just curious...He's so happy whenever I see him. I wondered...if he always had that shine around him where ever he was..."  
  
Turning back up to the sky, he didn't notice Mimi blush. "Sh-shine..?"  
  
"Yea...like he's going to fly or something. He has a dream and it gives him so much strength and drive...I'm jealous."  
  
Eyes widening, Mimi gawked. "Y-you're jealous ok Me-iki?!" she stuttered.  
  
"Hmm." Standing up, Yamato began to laugh softly. "I didn't realize it till recently. He has everything I lost...even my girlfriend."  
  
The last comment came out bitterly, making Mimi jump. "Wh...what do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing." Suddenly changing his mood, he turned to her with a smile. "Hey let's go have some fun. I haven't been able to come out like this for long time and it would a waste alone."  
  
Nodding mutely, Mimi was still startled by his sudden change. Following him as he headed out of the park, she wondered what he was thinking. 'I can't believe he's jealous...he must still love Sora...What should I do?'  
  
Staring at his back, she sighed sadly. 'I'll help him forget. We'll have a great time and I'll help him forget her! Even if it's only for tonight...'  
  
  
  
They spent the rest of the evening going to various places and laughter filled the air. Yamato didn't know if it was because he was forcing himself to have a good time or because he was actually having fun. Looking over his shoulder to Mimi walking beside him, his heart thumped.  
  
  
  
*Doki-Doki*  
  
  
  
What was going on?! Did the whole family have some weird affect on his heart?! Looking away quickly he turned towards the ground in thought. He really did have a good time. He almost forgot this feeling.  
  
Taking another glance at Mimi he blushed, thinking how pretty she was. Was he starting to like her? No, he couldn't be. Jerking his body away from her, he ran across the street in a hurry.  
  
"Mimi, gomen! But I'm late for something! I'll see you at school okay?"  
  
With that he ran down the street, leaving a bewildered and confused Mimi. "Eh?"  
  
Brooding and alone, Yamato mentally kicked himself for what he did. 'I'm such a jerk. She probably thinks I'm a weirdo now...but-'  
  
Gazing up at the sky he sighed sadly. "Who am I to fall in love again? I won't let it happen. It's not so bad to die...if it only happens once."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
At home Mimi sighed, watching the steam rise in her bath. What was wrong with Yamato? She remembered how she felt him go ridged beside her and then take off. Weren't they having a good time. What went wrong?  
  
Sinking deeper into the water, she scowled. "I must've did something baka to run him off...argh! Men are so difficult!"  
  
Getting out of the bath she wrapped a towel around her before sitting in front of the mirror. Her hand went up to her head and she played with her short strands of hair.  
  
Was it all just a dream? Were these past months all just a dream and she'd wake up any minute?  
  
The water dripping down her face, Mimi stood up, smiling. "Even if it is a dream...I don't want it to end."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Sitting at his desk studying, Ken sighed looking out his window. The stars were shining and he wished he was out with the one he cared for. Hah! Like that was ever going to happen.  
  
Smiling a bit bitterly he thought about how Takeru brightened up when Hikari came to rehersal that day. Like he had just woke up from a bad dream and all of a sudden everything was alright. Did he really fall for the girl?  
  
"I hope not," Ken whispered, looking a framed photo at his bed side. It was a snap-shot of Takeru playing basketball when they were in junior high. Ken had taken it secretly in the stands and it was his most treasured posession.  
  
Twirling his pencil, Ken wondered when he fell in love. Was it love at first sight? He remembered feeling flushed when he first met Takeru but he really didn't start to have these strange feelings till they joined the band. Why did he have to fall in love with a boy?!  
  
Almost cracking the pencil in half, Ken scowled. "And a boy already interested in a girl at that!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"No way Yamato is gonna sing?!"  
  
All surprised, the band members excluding Yamato, gawked at Jyou as he told them the news. "Yea, I know it surprised me too but he just came up and told me he wrote a new song and wanted to sing it at tonights' concert. He'll be up first Miki and then the regular schedule."  
  
Wondering why on earth Matt wanted to sing, Mimi couldn't do anything but nod. 'What's gotten into him? He told me his singing career was over...What happened that made him change is mind?'  
  
  
  
Wandering around the concert hall till it was time to perform, Mimi wondered about Matt's change of heart. She was curious what the song was going to be about but more so why he was going to go it. 'Did it have to do with Sora?'  
  
At the thought, her heart began to get heavy again. Why did she always depress herself like that? It wasn't like she liked him or anything!  
  
'This shouldn't affect me so much! I don't like him, get over it Mimi!'  
  
Suddenly she heard someone humming up ahead. Wandering to where the sound was coming from she found Yamato gazing out into the filling concert hall. About to walk away quickly, his voice stopped her.  
  
"I went out with your cousin a few nights ago."  
  
"Y-You d-did?" Mimi tried to sound surprised but couldn't help but blush.  
  
"She's a nice girl." Turning to her, Yamato had a weird expression. "Too good for me."  
  
"What?" Confused Mimi stared and followed Matt down to the stage.  
  
"We had fun."  
  
"T-That's good...?"  
  
"It isn't."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Facing her, he frowned. "Tell her to stay away from me."  
  
"WHAT?!" Hurt, Mimi turned away. "I-I g-guess you don't l-like her huh?"  
  
"It's not that. I'm afraid I might like her."  
  
Confused but blushing Mimi didn't know what to say. "But...I don't understand."  
  
Picking up his bass, Yamato just smiled. "I'm glad. You shouldn't feel what I do."  
  
  
  
The concert began soon afterwards and Mimi didn't have time to question. Standing on the sidelines, she watched as Matt prepared to sing and wondered what he meant.  
  
He was such a confusing guy. No matter how hard Mimi tried to understand him, he just confused her even more. Did she even want to understand him? She didn't know. All she knew was the feeling of her heart stopping when he began to sing.  
  
  
  
***Shattered dreams,  
  
Broken hearts,  
  
But for once my crystal castles in the sky,  
  
Washed away  
  
By the tears so bitterly I cry.  
  
I'm not the only one  
  
In the sea of light  
  
Holding pain in my heart.  
  
Midnight Dreaming  
  
There is no peace out in the angry city streets.  
  
I hear them stirring in my memory,  
  
They keep on calling.  
  
I won't give in;  
  
This race with time will never end,  
  
Those demons in the past tormenting me.  
  
Teardrops  
  
No longer hide the courage deep inside.  
  
I'm running free I was born to be  
  
Wild at heart  
  
We just speak rough out in these angry city streets.  
  
Though unseen walks may try and block the way  
  
They keep on falling.  
  
I won't give in  
  
Because I know that in the end,  
  
Tenderness is the gift  
  
Pain gives to me.  
  
Never mind.  
  
I've learned to fly with wings that are weak and scarred.  
  
I'm running free I was born to be  
  
Wild at heart***  
  
  
  
After Yamato's song the concert went on as planned and Mimi had to push her lingering thoughts of him and his music to the back of her head, as the rush of performing overcame her.  
  
When the concert did finally end, Mimi looked around quickly. She wanted to talk to Matt but where did he go? Running off stage, she searched for him near the crowd but was surprised when she met instead...  
  
  
  
"Sora?"  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Song from Bubble Gum Crises and is called Shattered and Scarred. Yay- !! I finally added some Ken 'emotion' into the fic ^_^v  
  
  
  
And remember! To find out when any of my fan-fics are Updated join my  
  
news-letter!!  
  
http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/Fairytale_Hikari  
  
  
  
And if anyone wants to talk to me directly, my AOL instant messenger  
  
sn is: MaidenHikari or Hikari n0 miko  
  
The '0' in 'no' is a zero ^^;  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	11. Lover's Scandel

Dream Kiss:// Act 11  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Things are getting weird now aren't they? What will happen to Mimi and what's the matter with everyone else? Will Ken ever get his man? And will Aoi Spice lose its ranking? Find out!!  
  
  
  
I also have a little chapter contest thing I want to start. Are any of you readers out there artists? If you are and you've drawn something for any of my fics then send it in! I'd like to use fan's artwork as chapter covers for my fics ^_^  
  
So if you've drawn a fan-art for Dream Kiss then email it to Hikari_no_miko@excite.com  
  
I might just pick yours to be the cover for a chapter ^_^ Even if I don't choose it for a chapter I'll still display it for people to see =p so start drawing!!  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Miki-kun." Looking at him sheepishly, Sora pulled at the dress she was wearing. She had snuck away to the Aoi Spice concert, wearing a large hat and sunglasses, hoping not to be recognized. It didn't seem to have worked but she didn't mind on account of who it was that found her.  
  
Surprised that Sora was here, Mimi walked towards her in a hurry. "Sora what are you doing here? It's dangerous to be standing in the crowd!"  
  
"I..." Blushing at how close they were, Sora took an uncertain step back. "I wanted to see you."  
  
Not knowing what to do, Mimi stared blankly. Sora was the last person she thought she'd find looking for her and what was she supposed to do? Wasn't she angry at the girl?  
  
"Sora..." About to tell her to leave, Mimi stopped when she saw the adoration in the other girl's eyes. Was she really such a big fan that had she snuck away from her own group?  
  
"Miki...do you want me to leave?" The twinkle fading from her eyes, Sora looked away. 'It was a mistake coming here...Daisuke was right.'  
  
Feeling weak at the thought, she collapsed to Mimi's dismay. "Sora!"  
  
Catching the girl, Mimi panicked. What was she to do? If any of the others saw her, she knew they'd be angry with the poor girl. Especially Matt and she didn't want him to see Sora.  
  
Lifting her up, Mimi grunted from under the weight. Wobbling here and there, she was able to carry the girl to her dressing room in a hurry. Looking up from the small couch she was laying on, Sora smiled weakly. "Gomen...I'm just causing you trouble aren't I? I shouldn't have come..."  
  
Down casting her eyes, a hollow look came over them. Feeling a pang of sympathy, Mimi patted her head smiling. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're alright."  
  
A small light returning, Sora gazed up startled. "You don't mind I'm here?"  
  
"No but I'm worried about you. How often do you collapse Sora?"  
  
Feeling a flutter in her stomach, Sora blinked. "Worried...? How often...not too much if I get enough rest...it happens when my emotions change I suppose...I'm just a stupid, weak girl."  
  
Sora clenched her fists, as she sighed. Watching her with a bit of new understanding, Mimi stood up, grabbing her jacket and a pair of sunglasses. "Sora do you think you can walk?"  
  
"Why? I guess so." Sitting up, she clutched her hat as Mimi offered a hand.  
  
"Good. Because we're going out."  
  
"What?" Shocked, Sora's eyes widened looking at the outstretched hand, before taking it shakily. "Are you going to take me outside?"  
  
Pulling the frail girl up, Mimi shook her head. "You're so pale. You don't get out much do you? Let's have some fun! Let's go out and take advantage of being young!"  
  
Still not sure what the other girl wanted, Sora just blushed nodding. "O- okay..."  
  
"Sugoi! Let's go!"  
  
  
  
Watching as they left, Taichi walked out from the corner he was hiding in. He was just going to ask Miki if he was ready to go, when he heard two voices. Before they could see him, Tai quickly hid and was shocked when he saw the member from Lunar Edge with Miki. More then that, they were holding hands!  
  
Rubbing his head, Taichi didn't know what to do. Should he tell Yamato what he saw? Deciding he should talk to Miki first, Tai frowned. "Miki...what are you getting yourself into? What is she? Like a black widow...falling in love and taking their souls."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Ne Sora that looks so cute on you!" Clapping from her spot next to the dressing room, Mimi beamed as Sora flushed in front of her.  
  
Touching the outfit she was wearing, Sora smiled timidly. They were in a department store and Mimi had quickly gone around to all the different racks picking out cute things for Sora to try on.  
  
Sora was amazed at how good of a fashion sense Miki had and blushed every time he clapped. Spinning around for him, she couldn't help but giggle as Mimi whistled. "You go girl! Let's buy that! You can wear it to dinner!"  
  
Nodding, Sora felt something she couldn't remember feeling for a long time. That flutter in your heart and spinning feeling in your head. What was that called again? She didn't remember but could feel herself smile as she saw Mimi giving the clerk a credit card to pay for the clothes.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
"Sora...a Prince on a white horse always comes to save the Princess."  
  
"Always? Will he save her?"  
  
"Yes...if she waits patiently...a Prince will always come to save her. Always."  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Calling out to the girl, Mimi frowned at the distant look in her eyes. Was she going to faint again?  
  
Shaking her head wearily, Sora quickly smiled, forgetting what she was thinking about. "Hmm? Oh, done?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
  
  
The rest of the night had gone smoothly and Mimi was glad to see Sora smiling and laughing so much. It seemed like the girl had forgotten how and welcomed the change on her face.  
  
As they walked down the streets together, Mimi suddenly frowned. She hadn't mentioned anything about Yamato yet but the thought had plagued her all night. Should she ask for Sora's reason for dumping him?  
  
Glancing at the girl next to her, she noted the lightness to her steps and faint smile playing on her lips. 'She seems so happy...she must not have many friends...I don't want her to frown again so soon.'  
  
Noticing Mimi's sudden silence, Sora stopped walking. "Miki."  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yes, Sora?" Snapping out of her thoughts quickly, Mimi turned to her. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Will you leave me?"  
  
"What?" Not understanding what she meant, Mimi cried out when Sora suddenly hugged her. "What are you doing...?"  
  
"I don't want you to leave me." She said in a muffled voice.  
  
"I wont." Patting her head again, Mimi offered a smile. "We're friends now! We can hang out often okay? Because friends do that."  
  
"Friends...?" Lifting her head from Mimi's jacket, Sora gazed up blankly. "You'll stay with me?"  
  
"Friends stick together!" Thinking she meant something else, Mimi nodded. "Sora I don't know why you act the way you do but I want you to know you can always come to me. Don't hold things in, I want you to smile more. You're much prettier when you smile."  
  
Looking down at her with a sincere smile of her own, Mimi didn't notice the faint blush on Sora's cheeks. 'I'll smile more...for you Miki.'  
  
Suddenly someone knocked into them, causing their sunglasses to fly off their faces. A sudden cry was heard and soon there was a mob of people running towards them. Bewildered, Mimi pulled Sora closer, trying to hide their faces when flashes of cameras started to go off.  
  
'This is bad!' Grabbing Sora's arm, Mimi made a dash through a crack in the crowd and ran down the street as the reporters and fans took chase. Behind her, Sora stumbled and gasped as she tried to keep up.  
  
Reaching a tall, fancy looking building, Mimi rushed in relieved that the mob ran by the entrance. Letting go of the other girls arm, she sunk to the floor with a sigh. "Oiy, Jyou is going to be so mad!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Sitting in his living room, Yamato clicked the remote, changing the channels on his TV. He was tired and relished in the normalness of what he was doing. Suddenly he stopped when the new flipped on. Eyes wide and a deep scowl forming on his mouth, Yamato clenched the remote in his hand.  
  
On the screen was a huge picture of Mimi with Sora in her arms, trying to hide from cameras. Shocked, his anger grew as Yamato heard the announcers discuss...  
  
"Aoi Spice's Miki Tachikawa and Lunar Edge's Sora Takenouchi an item?"  
  
"Well Riko, this picture sure points to that!"  
  
"Earlier this evening these photos were taken of the two music sensations. It is believed they were on a date by the intimate position they were in."  
  
"That's right! Isn't this a turn of events? Members from two rival bands having a secret love scandal!"  
  
"Well Chiyo, it could just be a coincidence."  
  
"I highly doubt it, if you ask me Miki and Sora are the new hottest couple around!"  
  
The faces of Chiyo and Riko blurred, as Yamato clicked the off button. Glaring at the black screen with an unreadable expression he stood, dropping the remote and calmly walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ohhhhhh! Things have gotten a bit spicy haven't they? What will happen next? You'll have to wait =p But if you don't review you'll have to wait longer!!  
  
SW has graced us with yet another great fan-art! This time it's of when the guys first met Mimi at school and when Tai's is studying her right before he says, "You look just like Miki!"  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ale_4_10/mikitaiHMM.jpg  
  
  
  
Join the mailing list: http://www.yahoogroups.com/group/Fairytale_Hikari  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	12. Confessions

Dream Kiss:// Act 12  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Things got pretty juicy in the last chapter didn't they? Are you curious to know how Yamato will react and what will happen to Sora and Mimi? Read and find out!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Taichi gaped at the newspaper. They had gotten caught! With pictures even! How baka was that amateur? It could ruin his reputation if a scandel breaks out!  
  
  
  
Slamming the paper down on the table, he ignored his sisters cry of surprise. "Taichi, what is it?"  
  
  
  
Not answering, he took his jacket, before leaving the house in a hurry. He was worried. Really worried. "How are you taking this Matt...?"  
  
  
  
Reading the paper, Mimi's father sipped his coffee calmly, in the Tachikawa household. Rubbing her eyes sleepily as she made her way downstairs, Mimi munched on a piece of toast absent-mindedly.  
  
  
  
She had gotten home late last night, after the whole run in with Sora and such. They had to wait an hour before Jyou and Jun had come to get them, both fuming and spitting fire at eachother. A long night...  
  
  
  
Looking up at his daughter, as if just realizing she was there, Mitsuo (her dad) put his mug down before exclaiming, "Mimi why didn't you ever tell me you had a girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Mimi dropped her butter knife. What was her father saying...?  
  
  
  
He flipped the newspaper around so she could see the front page. "You should bring her over for dinner..."  
  
  
  
Before he could continue, Mimi had ripped the paper from his hands and was now staring at it in shock. On it was a huge photo of her and Sora, with the heading: "Takenouchi and Tachikawa a item?! Photo says YES!!!"  
  
  
  
Dropping it, she paled as her father asked concerned, "Are you okay Mimi?"  
  
  
  
Jumping up, she grabbed her jacket, "I'm fine dad!" and was out the door.  
  
  
  
Sitting back at the table, Mitsuo took another sip of his coffee. "Teenagers today...always in such a rush. She never even bothered to confirm the dinner  
  
plans with me."  
  
  
  
Heading towards the studio running, Mimi's thoughts raced along with her legs. What was going to happen? Jyou had been so angry last night and now...  
  
  
  
Her thoughts shifted towards the real impact she had caused. Matt. How was he handling it?  
  
  
  
'Oh Matt...don't get the wrong idea...don't...don't do anything rash!' she worried, the wind whipping through her hair as she dashed ahead.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Yamato, talk to me!" Takeru yelled at his brother, in concern.  
  
  
  
When he had woken up that morning Takeru found out that Yamato had already left for the studio. Finding him just standing outside on the fire exit, he worried that Yamato had thought of jumping.  
  
  
  
"Talk to me! I know this is bothering you!"  
  
  
  
"It's not, I told you. We broke up a long time ago. It's not my concern who either of them date."  
  
  
  
"Yamato..." Takeru knew he was lying and it frustrated him. "Don't give me that crap! I know it's bothering you!"  
  
  
  
"Leave me alone Takeru!" he tore his gaze from the sky and glared his brother, "Just leave me alone. I can handle this."  
  
  
  
"F-Fine." Pressing back the tears, Takeru punched the wall angrily before walking away. 'Why wont Yamato talk to me? I'm was so worried...'  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Finding the boy in the lounge, Tai grabbed his arm in a huff, before crying, "Takeru! How is Yamato?"  
  
  
  
Slumping his shoulders, the younger teen sighed sadly, "I don't know...he wont talk to anyone."  
  
  
  
"I guess I'll have to go and-"  
  
  
  
"No!" Takeru stopped him, "I think...I think this is something Miki needs to discuss with him."  
  
  
  
"Miki is probably the last person he wants to see!" Tai argued but Takeru wouldn't give in.  
  
  
  
"No...he...I think he wants to see him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is he?!"  
  
  
  
Wandering around the studio for half an hour, Mimi growled in frustration. She needed to talk to Yamato and he was nowhere to be found! Why did fate always seem to work that way?  
  
  
  
Jogging around the corner, she stopped when she heard a soft singing. Getting closer, Mimi could clearly decipher the notes. It was Yamato's song.  
  
  
  
Rushing towards the fire escape, her breathing got thinner, realizing she was about to confront him. 'Yamato...are you hurting badly? Because of my doing?'  
  
  
  
Busting open the door, they faced eachother. Mimi couldn't move, almost locked in his gaze, as he just stared back at her, almost in a trance. After a few seconds she was able to mobilize and made her way to the railing, trying to ignore the intense gaze his was throwing her.  
  
  
  
A few more minutes of silence, she summed up enough courage to break the ice and started, "Yamato I-"  
  
  
  
"Don't" Cutting her off, he looked towards the sky with a blank expression, "Just don't Miki."  
  
  
  
Folding her hands tightly, Mimi looked down at them. She felt awful...what was she going to do? Was he so angry at her he couldn't even speak to her?  
  
  
  
"Everyone thinks I'm so broken up by this. I guess I am a bit because I never expected Sora to fall for you. The more I wonder...I realize that I couldn't have stopped what happend in the past."  
  
  
  
"Matt?" Confused and startled by what he had just confessed, Mimi didn't know how to react as he went on...  
  
  
  
"Sora has problems and I was a fool to think that I could solve them all with just love. She needs help, I realized that last night."  
  
  
  
Turning, Yamato looked her straight in the eyes, making her feel even more confusion. Coming towards her, he continued, "I was angry when I saw you two on T.V. last night. So angry but I didn't know why. I'm still not quite sure...but I know one thing."  
  
  
  
He gazed back up at the bright sky with a bitter smile, "Sora has plagued me long enough. I'm over her. I...I just can't love her anymore."  
  
  
  
"Yamato." Mimi whispered, not knowing how to respond. The only thing she could do was listen and try to understand, as he told her what was on his mind.  
  
  
  
"I still don't know why I was angry but it's not because of Sora. If you two are really together, then it's none of my business..."  
  
  
  
"But we're not together!" Butting in, Mimi blushed at the implication. "I want to be her friend! You're right, she needs someone's help and I want to give it to her!"  
  
  
  
Matt was taken back by her sudden declaration. They weren't going out?  
  
  
  
"I want to be her friend! When I look into her eyes...she's so lonely! I want to be a friend to her...someone who needs me to help."  
  
  
  
Yamato smiled faintly and shook his head, his arm moving towards her face. Touching her cheek with his hand, he made Mimi gasp and jump back in alarm, 'Why is he touching...'  
  
  
  
"She's caught you in her web."  
  
  
  
"Nani?"  
  
  
  
Mimi's eyes widened, as Yamato's smile turned into a scowl. "The same one I fell into years ago...she's got you now."  
  
  
  
"Matt, what are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
Stepping away, his head reeled. What WAS he talking about? Why did he touch her like that and say such weird things? Looking at Mimi's wide eyes once more, Yamato quickly turned away and walked towards the exit. He didn't like the feeling those eyes gave him. It scared him...  
  
  
  
Calling back, Mimi cried, "Matt! We'll always be friends right?"  
  
  
  
Turning around, Yamato was caught in her glow, as she continued, "I don't understand everything you said but...I...I don't to lose you."  
  
  
  
His eyes widened at her words but kept silent, 'Miki...'  
  
  
  
"I'm going to help Sora no matter what anyone says but...You're my precious friend Matt! I'll help you get back your dream too! Just wait!"  
  
  
  
Breaking off the stare before he drowned, Yamato wanted to run out the door but stopped and warned, "Don't...don't get too wound up...or...or she'll take your glow away..." before he left, leaving Mimi to think over what he had said.  
  
  
  
'Don't let her steal your shine...Miki.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Does everyone think Sora is a bitch? ^^;; That wasn't the objective but ^^;;;  
  
What do you think should happen next? Should I put a little more Kenkeru in it? Or put more scandel problems? =p  
  
REVIEW!!! Or you get no 13th chapter U_U It's the least readers can do ;__;  
  
I have a new policy, I'll only bother to write and upload a new chapter every ten reviews I get. I think that's reasonable, especially since I should'nt waste my time on one fic with so many, if only 4 or 5 people read it --;;  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	13. Publicity Stunts

Dream Kiss  
  
  
  
Volume II  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Gah~! Second Volume already? And I was trying to go steady with this plot! I really hate when stories rush with things like love @_@ So I try to keep it slow and natural in my fics, with little revelations here and there ^^v  
  
But I read over some of my stories and it hit me U_U I'm a terrible writer!!!! *sobs* Gah! I suck! T__T I'm so surprised people actually read this crap ^^;;  
  
Maybe you have nothing else to do @__@ because I really suck ^^;;  
  
  
  
To answer Kitty's question: The only ones who know about Miki's true identity is Jyou, her father and herself. (For now =p)  
  
Her dad has to know! I mean she cut her hair and is suddenly running around in male clothing ^^; If he didn't know, the poor man would think his daughter had become a transvestite!! LoL!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"What did he mean...?" Mimi thought over what Yamato had told her, as she made her way to the lounge. Lose her shine? Caught in a web? Why couldn't he come out and tell her straight!!  
  
  
  
"He's always so difficult!" she cried, entering the room, making Ken look up at her startled.  
  
  
  
"Woah, what's wrong with you?"  
  
  
  
"Geh!" flopping down onto the couch, she sighed, Ken, have you ever found a man so incredibly confusing, that you couldn't get him out of your mind?"  
  
  
  
Choking on his water, Ken gasped. Trying not to spray, he stuttered, "N- Nani?! What d-do you mean by that?!?"  
  
  
  
"Nevermind," she sighed, not noticing that his face had gone ten times redder then before. "You probably haven't..."  
  
  
  
'Then again...'  
  
  
  
"Of coarse not," he echoed, still blushing but took a seat beside her. "But tell me what's wrong anyway."  
  
  
  
"Hmm..." turning to him, Mimi was surprised to actually see some compassion in the boy's eyes. Infact it almost shocked her. Ken had been so cold and distant the whole time she had been around, that she thought that was just the way he was. And here he is showing himself in a new light! Why were men so confusing?  
  
  
  
Shaking her head, Mimi smiled, "Ken you're a funny guy too, you know that?"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" he looked at her like she was dense, "and you're a baka."  
  
  
  
"Atleast I'm not the one with a crush on Takeru!"  
  
  
  
"Well atleast I'm not--" realizing what she had said, Ken froze in horror. 'How does she know?!'  
  
  
  
Grinning at his reaction, Mimi patted him on the shoulder before saying sympathetically, "Oh, poor Ken! In love with a guy! Forbidden love!!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" he quickly snapped back but was blushing furiously, "H-How did you it figure out?"  
  
  
  
Leaning back into the cushion, Mimi closed her eyes, "The way you look at him, how you react when he's around...the other guys may not see it but I do. You're in love with him aren't you?"  
  
  
  
'Girls do tend to notice things like these," she mused, watching Ken fumble with his hands.  
  
  
  
He didn't know what to say, she had figured him out! 'Miki...why are you so different...that you could notice my emotions like that?'  
  
  
  
Solem for a few more minutes, he finally questioned, "So...are you going to tell?"  
  
  
  
"Never." Getting up, she looked him in the eyes and he noted the sincerity they held when she said, "Love is precious Ken, don't be ashamed of it. I wont tell a soul because you'll do it when you're ready."  
  
  
  
Speechless, he just nodded, blinking back the tears. "Arigato..."  
  
  
  
"That's what friends do!"  
  
  
  
They shared a kindred smile for a moment before it was interupted by Jyou, who burst into the room shouting, "Miiikkkiii!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
'Uh, oh," she winced, before greeting him with a feeble smile. "Aw Jyou! Nice day ne?"  
  
  
  
"Miki! We need to talk!" if looks could kill, his glare would've sent her to hell.  
  
  
  
Shuddering, Mimi bid Ken a hasty goodbye, before following the fuming Jyou out. Once they were alone, he faced her angrily, "Mimi! Do you know how much trouble you've caused?! Gennai called me and I had to save your butt! You're just lucky he actually thought it was a good thing, that baka!"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Not fully getting why he was yelling at her, Mimi scratched her head. "You're screaming because I did something good?"  
  
  
  
"Well err," Jyou flushed, turning away, "Technically yes but it 'could' have been a bad thing!!"  
  
  
  
Sweatdropping, she fell over as he went on, "Gennai seems to think that little stunt you pulled was great publicity. He wants you to spend more time with that rival girl and cook up some interest."  
  
  
  
"But aren't scandels bad?" she questioned, still puzzled.  
  
  
  
"Well apparently LOVE scandels aren't so it's okay if you're interested in that Takenouchi girl. Though I never thought of you as the lesbian Mimi..."  
  
  
  
"I'm not!! We're not going out!!" Mimi shouted, waving her arms at him, "Why does everyone think that?! We're just friends!!"  
  
  
  
"Well the whole world thinks you two are lovers and we're going to keep it that way!"  
  
  
  
"No way!"  
  
  
  
"You want an excuse to hang out with her right? Well this is the only one you're going to get."  
  
  
  
"Mmm..." Contemplating, Mimi wasn't sure what to do. She did want to be able to help Sora but she didn't like the idea of everyone thinking they were together. Especially Yamato for some reason...  
  
  
  
Weighing the pros and cons for quite awhile, to Jyou's annoyance, she finally decided, "Deal. But don't make too much out of it okay?"  
  
  
  
"Don't worry," Clicking on his cell phone, Jyou smircked. "We'll let the media handle that."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
(A few days later...)  
  
  
  
*Click*  
  
  
  
"Moshi, Moshi?"  
  
  
  
"Konnichiwa, is Sora Takenouchi available?"  
  
  
  
"E-Excuse m-me?" the other voice stuttered, on the line, "Y-you w-want to s- speak with Sora?"  
  
  
  
"Hai," Mimi sweatdropped. Did the girl not get many calls or something?  
  
  
  
Gaping at the phone in disbelief, Koushiro started towards Sora's room. 'Who on earth could be calling Sora? And a guy! No fans should know this number...' he contemplated, until it was time to knock on her door.  
  
  
  
"Sora! Someone is calling you! Did you give out this number to anyone?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Staring up from the book she was reading, Sora shook her head, "No, I didn't give this number out. Who is it?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself?"  
  
  
  
'Him?'  
  
  
  
Taking the phone, she wondered who on earth had called her. About to say hello, her body froze when she heard a voice ask, "Sora-chan? Is that you?"  
  
  
  
"Miki!" she gasped, almost dropping the reciever. Opening and closing her mouth for a few seconds, she couldn't stop her racing heart, 'H-he called!'  
  
  
  
"Miki...how did you get this number?" she was excited but still confused. After the whole scandel business, Sora had thought he would be furious with her.  
  
  
  
Maybe he had called to tell her they couldn't see eachother anymore...Her heart hurt at the thought, but she couldn't react. She didn't know how...  
  
  
  
"Gomen ne Sora! Jyou got it for me, it's amazing what people in the network can do!"  
  
  
  
Reassured by the cheerfulness of the voice, Sora asked, "I-Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
  
  
"Eh? Oh, yes! Would you like to have lunch with me this Sunday?"  
  
  
  
"L-Lunch?! W-With you?!" she stumbled over her words, shocked. Was he asking her for a D-Date?!  
  
  
  
"Hai, with me at 12:30 in the La' Sahara cafe."  
  
  
  
"I-I'd l-love to!"  
  
  
  
"Sugoi! I'll pick you up or would you like to meet?"  
  
  
  
"Better m-meet because Jun will get mad," bringing a hand to her chest, she could feel the strong beating. 'Miki...'  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then okay?"  
  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Hearing the phone click, Mimi sighed. She didn't mind having lunch with Sora but didn't like the idea of Jyou planning all of it out. He made it seem so much like a date. She hoped Sora wouldn't get the wrong idea, but shrugged it off. Surely the girl would know this was the kind of things friends did right? Right??  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Hey, I heard Jyou is making you date Sora!" Tai scowled, missing the pool ball by a mile. "That is dirty of him to force you. It should be your decision who you wanna hook up with-"  
  
  
  
"We're not going out!" Mimi tossed chips at him, "I don't mind spending time with her but the couple thing was all started by Jyou! Don't tell me you believed it!?"  
  
  
  
Blushing, he swept some crumbs off his pants, "O-Of coarse not! So they're not true?"  
  
  
  
"Taichi!!"  
  
  
  
"I'm kidding! Sheesh!" frowning at her, he resumed his game. "But still...I can't believe you like her, even as a friend and Yamato doesn't act like he even cares!"  
  
  
  
"Yea..." sighing, Mimi wondered if what Yamato had told her was completely true. Was he hurt that Mimi was going to meet Sora tomorrow? He didn't act it, actually he didn't say a word but that's what worried her.  
  
  
  
'Yamato...I wonder...will we have the same relationship? Even if Sora and I are friends?"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"What's with all these cameras?!" Mimi growled, sitting at an outside booth at the La' Sahara cafe. She had picked the spot because it was a nice day out but she didn't plan on all the camera people and reporters, hiding behind the hedges a few feet away.  
  
  
  
About to chuck the dozen roses Jyou had made her bring, she was interupted by a timid, "Miki-kun?"  
  
  
  
"Sora!" Jumping up she greeted the girl with a smile, "I'm glad you're here!"  
  
  
  
Handing her the roses, she didn't notice the deep blush on Sora's face as she helped her into a seat. "A-Arigato...Miki."  
  
  
  
Beaming, Mimi tried to ignore the constant flashes around them and tried to keep her attention on the girl sitting in front of her and asked, "Was it hard to get away from Jun?"  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" In the middle of smelling the roses, Sora was startled, "Jun? Oh, no she was out shopping like usual."  
  
  
  
"That's good."  
  
  
  
Calling up a waiter, Mimi ordered while Sora stared at her with a blush covering her cheeks. 'Miki...he's so sweet...'  
  
  
  
The lunch had gone fairly well but the camera flashes were finally pushing Mimi over the edge, by the time they were done. About to throw a roll at a protruding head, she was stopped when Sora started to giggle.  
  
  
  
"Miki-kun! You have to get used to it when you're famous. They'll always be around so it's no use getting worked up."  
  
  
  
"I guess..." Mimi sighed, sitting back down, "But do they need to take so many pictures of us? We're just having lunch!"  
  
  
  
"Just lunch..." Sora repeated, a twinge of sadness in her voice.  
  
  
  
'Miki-kun...how do you feel about me?' she wondered, as Mimi continued to glare at the media people.  
  
  
  
'I really like you...' watching Mimi fume sadly, Sora's eyes became clouded.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
"She will always be saved?"  
  
"Yes, by a Prince who will stay be her side forever."  
  
"Forever..." child Sora whispered, "Forever and ever..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Aw! Another glimpse of Sora's past! Understand her a bit more? Probably not ^^;;  
  
Anyway remember! If I don't get atleast 10 reviews, then NO 14th chapter!!  
  
So REVIEW~!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	14. Changing Emotions

Dream Kiss:// Act 14  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *blushes* Okay, I'm officially flattered. Arigato to all the people who argued with me, whenever I degraded my writing or stories ^^;;  
  
You're right, I should be happy! Even if my work isn't that good ^^;;;; But I'm happy that so many people like my stories anyway ^_^v  
  
So go me and go you~!! The readers are the ones who keep the writers going, so it's all you!! Whee~!! I'm a Megami~!! *^_^* ---too much coffee  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Mimi aren't you hungry?" Hikari questioned, a worried expression on her face, "Isn't the sushi good?"  
  
  
  
Chopsticks half-way to her mouth, Mimi sighed placing them back down, "Gomen Hikari, I'm just tired."  
  
  
  
She really was, so many concerts, interviews and photoshoots. Mimi was getting burned out again and it didn't help that the only thing people wanted to know about was how serious her and Lunar Edge's Sora were. How many times did she have to say they were just friends before it got into people's heads?  
  
  
  
Thinking of something else, Hikari nodded sympathetically, "I know, aren't exams brutal? But they will be over soon."  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea exams..." Mimi mumbled, not really thinking about the horrid tests.  
  
  
  
Confused at her lack of interest, Hikari was about to ask what was really bothering her, when she was interupted by the arrival of their friends.  
  
  
  
"Mimi-chaaan! Hikari-chaaan!!" Tai bounced up to them, a grin plastered on his face. "So how are my two girls this fine afternoon?"  
  
  
  
"Hey Tai," they both mused, smiling as he sat down.  
  
  
  
Taking Mimi's lunch, like he did everyday, Taichi chewed the food but instead of complaing like she usually did, Mimi just let him. Wondering about the girls lack of spunk, he questioned if she just wasn't hungry.  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Looking up, Mimi forced a smile, "No, not really. Go ahead, have it all."  
  
  
  
"Not all," Taking a few pieces of the lunch, Matt headed to his usual spot against the tree and tried to doze, as the others chattered about the days events.  
  
  
  
"Hmm..." watching him, instead of listening, Mimi frowned. He had been avoiding her or was it the other way around? She didn't know...but something inside her was afriad to speak with him as Miki.  
  
  
  
'What if it's strange...We wont be the same...'  
  
  
  
Watching her, watch Matt, Ken wore a thoughtful expression, 'I wonder...if their whole family is like him...?'  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Miki?"  
  
  
  
"Hm?" Mimi turned to the girl, hanging on her arm, "What is it?"  
  
  
  
"Gomen ne but I'm getting a bit chilled. Can we go inside somewhere?"  
  
  
  
Taking off her jacket, Mimi placed it on the girl's shoulders, making sure not to knock off the sunglasses she had on. "Here, this'll keep you safe from the cold."  
  
  
  
"A-Arigato," Sora blushed, pulling the coat tighter around her, 'It's so warm...'  
  
  
  
Absently looking around, as she waited for Sora to finish, Mimi's eyes wandered over to a poster, hanging in a store's window.  
  
  
  
::Micheal Shinkada World Tour Coming to Japan! Get tickets at---::  
  
  
  
She stopped reading, as Sora latched herself back onto her arm, "Let's go."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Next concerts in Tokyo Square, so better shape up! You guys have been getting lazy!"  
  
  
  
"Lay off!" lounging, the band scowled, as Jyou lectured them, "We do all the work!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, really?! Well as the manager I do far more! So get off your sorry butts and practice!" Storming away, he left the band to grumble about foul treatment.  
  
  
  
"Lousy jerk..." Tai pouted, flipping the channels on the T.V. "But I guess we should practice...see you guys in 30?"  
  
  
  
"Yea..." the others agreed reluctantly, as he left the room. Takeru followed suit and watching him go, Ken went after him. Soon it was just Mimi and Yamato, watching the screen flicker, as pictures on the T.V. changed.  
  
  
  
"Ano..." Mimi started but couldn't continue. She hadn't had a one on one conversation with Matt since the time at the fire escape and now that she had the chance, she couldn't find the right words to say.  
  
  
  
Looking up, she wondered if he was mad at her, when he suddenly asked, "Are you mad at me Miki?"  
  
  
  
"W-What?!" Mimi blanched, "I thought you were mad at me!"  
  
  
  
"Oh," folding his hands, he looked down at them sadly, "I thought you were avoiding me or something..."  
  
  
  
"I thought you were avoiding me!" Mimi almost shouted, not believing he thought that SHE was mad at HIM!!  
  
  
  
"I thought..." calming down, she looked away from him, "You were mad about me and Sora..."  
  
  
  
"I told you I wasn't," he turned to her, an unknown emotion shining in his eyes. "I'm over her...I'm just worried about you."  
  
  
  
"What for?" she still didn't get it. He was worried about her? When she was worried about him. Was it always going to be so confusing?  
  
  
  
"Nothing," getting up, Yamato headed towards the door, shaking his head. "Miki...you can be too naive sometimes."  
  
  
  
"Eh?"  
  
  
  
"Remember what I've said. Watch out for her."  
  
  
  
"Yamato..." still not getting it, Mimi decided to voice her fears, "We're...We're still okay right?"  
  
  
  
Stopping, Yamato turned to her perplexed, "What?"  
  
  
  
"We..." avoiding his gaze, she blushed, "I...I guess you're right. I have been avoiding you haven't I?"  
  
  
  
Meeting his eyes, her voice faltered, as his stare tore into her, "I was afriad...afriad the next time we talked like this...that it would all be different."  
  
  
  
"Different? Miki what are you scared of?" he looked away, afraid that if he didn't he'd drown, "I told you I'm not angry about Sora--"  
  
  
  
"It's not that!" she cut him off, "I'm afraid...I'm afriad of us changing!"  
  
  
  
"Us...changing?" he questioned, "But we're still the same..."  
  
  
  
"I told you...that you were my special friend right?"  
  
  
  
"Yea..."  
  
  
  
"I don't...want our relationship to change...I was so happy...happy when we became friends...when you confided in me...I just...I just don't want us to drift apart because I'm getting closer to Sora. I don't want us to change!!"  
  
  
  
Shouting the last line, Mimi looked away, embaressed at what she said. "I..."  
  
  
  
"Miki," his back to her, Yamato smiled, his eyes closed in thought, "You're a weird guy...but I'm somehow drawn to you...Sora wont change us...I wont let her take away all the important things in my life."  
  
  
  
He walked out of the room, leaving Mimi to clutch a pillow, tears streaming down her face, "I'm so glad..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Angsty @_@ Yet sweet...I have no idea where I'm going with this fic ^^;; But expect some plot twist popping up in the future =p REVIEW~!!! REVIEW~!!! I do read them ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	15. Super Valentine Special-!!

Dream Kiss Super Valentine Special~!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's not Valentine's day but it is in the story! This is a special chapter that doesn't actually fit in any 'certain' part of the fic but can just be added somewhere ^^v  
  
Thought it would be cute =P  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Finally!" wiping her brow with a powdery sleeve, Mimi beamed at what she had made. After two hours of slaving and hard work over the oven, she was able to create two batches of delicious Valentine's Day chocolate!!  
  
  
  
"I'm so happy!" Clutching them to her chest, Mimi smiled, "Valentine's Day is when girls give the people special to them chocolate...I hope the two I made these for will enjoy them..."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Walking down the crowded hall in school, Mimi smiled thoughtfully, at all the girls running around and giving chocolate to their crushes, brothers and teachers. She liked Valentines but her stomach started to flutter, 'What if he doesn't accept?'  
  
  
  
"Mimi-chan!!" Interupting her thoughts, Miyako charged up holding five boxes of chocolates in her arms. "There you are Mimi!"  
  
  
  
"Miyako...you like that many guys?"  
  
  
  
"Not just any guys!" the excited girl posed, "for the boys of Aoi Spice!! Not normal kids like around here!"  
  
  
  
Shoving a blue box into Mimi's hand, she grinned, "And as my bestfriend I give you the privaledge of giving that box to Miki when you get home! And tell him it was from the wonderful Chef Miyako!"  
  
  
  
Sweatdropping, Mimi nodded numbly. This had been happening all morning, with random girls coming up to her and asking her to give their chocolate to Miki. Her shoe, gym and book lockers were all jammed full of chocolates! She wondered if she would get fat from eating all of them...  
  
  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, gomen Miyako-chan," snapping out of her daze, the two continued walking down the hall.  
  
  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Did you make any chocolate for anybody?"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Blushing, Mimi tried to hide her face, when a crowd of boys walked up asking, "Mimi-chan! Where's our chocolate? Don't say you forgot us!"  
  
  
  
"E-Eh?!" Mimi stepped back, every year there were boys who would come up to her and ask for chocolate but she never gave any to anyone. And here they were again...  
  
  
  
"Gomen...I didn't..."  
  
  
  
"Back off," standing behind them with a scowl, Yamato glared at the annoyances, scaring them away.  
  
  
  
"A-Arigato Yamato!" Mimi flushed, wondering how much chocolate he had gotten.  
  
  
  
"I just don't like desperate guys."  
  
  
  
"Yamato-san! How much chocolate did you get? I bet you got tons!" Miyako exclaimed, shoving her own box to him, "I made this for you!"  
  
  
  
He looked at the wrapping, "Then why is there a price stamp on it?"  
  
  
  
Blushing, Miyako stuttered but laughed it off, "Okay, so I'm not a great chef! But a big companies' gotta make tastier candy then any school girl!"  
  
  
  
"No thanks," handing the box back to her, he surprised both girls by saying, "I don't accept chocolate from girls."  
  
  
  
"N-Nani?" Mimi and Miyako bother asked, confused.  
  
  
  
"But Yamato-san! You must've gotten lots of chocolate! Do you just not want it from me?" Miyako asked, teary eyed, "How mean!!"  
  
  
  
"No," turning away he grunted, "I haven't accepted chocolate from a girl since junior high."  
  
  
  
Watching him leave, Miyako fumed, while Mimi just looked on sadly.  
  
  
  
"Fine! Taichi-kun will just have twice the treat!!"  
  
  
  
'Yamato...'  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"I LOVE Valentines!!" Taichi shouted, hugging all the chocolates he had gotten to his chest. "So many cute girls came up and confessed their love for me!!"  
  
  
  
"They're just fans," Ken sweatdropped, eating one of his own boxes of candy, "plus all of us got hundreds, minus Yamato over there who refuses to take any."  
  
  
  
Snorting, Yamato ignored them, leaning against the tree. "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep."  
  
  
  
"You're just grouchy," Taichi commented and nudged Takeru's shoulder, "Why the long face? You didn't get the number of chocolates you expected?"  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Looking up from his state of gloom, Takeru sighed earning him a worried glance from Ken. "No...I just didn't...I didn't get chocolate from the one girl I thought would give me some..."  
  
  
  
"Who?" puzzled Taichi couldn't understand, "But you got candy from lots of other pretty girls!"  
  
  
  
"But I wanted them from her!" he said, sinking into a deeper depression.  
  
  
  
Taichi was about to call him weird, when the girls showed up for lunch, "Taichi! Takeru! Ken!" Miyako ran to them, shooting Yamato a dirty look, "I made these for you!"  
  
  
  
Forcing a smile, the boys took their gifts, "Aw...Arigato Miyako."  
  
  
  
"Anything for my boys!" she beamed, as they all sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
Sitting down by Matt, Mimi threw him a worried glance but kept quiet, 'Should I?'  
  
  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
  
  
"Eh?"  
  
  
  
Turning she was startled to see Taichi, right in her face and smiling like a chesire cat. "Where's my chocolate? I saved room in my stomach just for yours!"  
  
  
  
Un-noticed by anyone, Yamato opened his eyes but still squinting as if asleep.  
  
  
  
"I..." Mimi almost toppled back from the his advances, "I um..."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Mimi never gives boys chocolate!" Miyako informed, eating from Taichi's pile, "I can't remember the last Valentine she's ever given a boy! If ever!"  
  
  
  
Yamato's eyebrow raised at this, but he didn't stir.  
  
  
  
Taichi grinned even wider then before saying, "That's because she didn't know me! Now she had someone worthy of her heart!" he boasted.  
  
  
  
"Well actually..." Rummaging around in her bag she pulled out a small wrapped box to Miyako's shock and Tai's happiness. But instead of giving it to his outstreched hands, she crawled over to Ken and offered, "Ken-san! Will you accept my chocolate?"  
  
  
  
Everyone fell over except for Mimi, in disbelief/shock. "Nani??!?!" they all exclaimed, watching Ken take the chocolate.  
  
  
  
Not sure how to react, Ken just stared. He hadn't thought she would give it to him! Seeing her smiling face though, he smiled back and said, "Arigato."  
  
  
  
"I'm glad!" Mimi responded, as Tai cried a river of tears behind her.  
  
  
  
"I got beat by the gay one?! I'm losing my touch!!" he sobbed.  
  
  
  
Still leaning against the tree but shirt rumpled from falling, Yamato grunted, 'Baka.'  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"I can't believe your cousin gave her chocolate to Ken!!" Tai yelled at her, as Mimi sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
"I can't control that...plus we have tons of chocolate!" she pointed to the piles and piles of candy sent in by fans.  
  
  
  
"That's not the point! How could I lose to Ken of all people?! This is a nightmare!" he raved, falling onto the couch.  
  
  
  
Patting him on the back sympatheticaly, Mimi sighed, "Big Baby..."  
  
  
  
"Konbanwa!" Entering the room with a huge smile, Hikari greeted the band. "How was everyone's V-day?"  
  
  
  
"Horrible," Tai spat, not wanting to hear the 'V' word ever again.  
  
  
  
Sitting near his drumset, Takeru's heart lept. Maybe she had decided to give him chocolate late? He was expecting her to come over to him with that cheery face of hers and exclaim, "Please accept my chocolate and love!"  
  
  
  
But instead of coming to him, she walked over to Mimi blushing and said, "Miki-kun, will you accept my chocolate?"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Mimi was surprised but took the chocolate with a smile, "Arigato Hikari-chan! This is so nice of you!"  
  
  
  
Hikari blushed and Takeru's heart broke. She had given chocolate to Miki?! He suddenly sunk into the same depression as Tai.  
  
  
  
'Valentines stinks...' he thought but his eyes widened, when he saw a neatly wrapped package in front of his face.  
  
  
  
Looking up he was even more startled to find Ken blushing lightly and saying, "T-Takeru-kun...I know you may not want it but...I made you chocolate."  
  
  
  
Not sure what to say, it took a moment before it all sunk in. Slowly taking to box, he looked down at it in thought. Shivering a little, Ken wondered why he was looking at it so intently when Takeru answered, "Arigato Ken."  
  
  
  
"I'm..." Making Ken blush even more, Takeru smiled at him, "I'm really happy."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
--To Miki Tachikawa:  
  
  
  
I really wanted to see you today but we had rehearsal. Made you chocolate though and hope you enjoy! See you soon?  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Sora Takenouchi  
  
  
  
  
  
Looking at the box of chocolate Sora had sent, Mimi contemplated what she should do with her last box. She still hadn't given it to him but was it too late? Would it be weird to give it to him as Miki?  
  
  
  
'He said he hasn't accepted chocolate since he was in junior high...since Sora...will...will he take mine? Or will he turn it away?'  
  
  
  
Taking out the chocolate she had made from her pocket, Mimi sighed looking at it. She could just forget all about it and save herself the embaressment but...  
  
  
  
Reading his name, neatly written in cursive by her, she made up her mind. 'I...I'll do it! Because...because I want him to know that he's special too!'  
  
  
  
Getting up she silently prayed, that she wouldnt regret her decision...  
  
  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's you Miki," he returned to tuning his bass, as she nodded.  
  
  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
  
  
"No," setting down the instrument, he turned to her, "Why? You want me to look at a new song or something?"  
  
  
  
"No, I just..." Walking to him, she clutched the tiny box hiding behind her back, 'please don't be mad...'  
  
  
  
"I..."  
  
  
  
"What?" he looked puzzled, "and what are you hiding?"  
  
  
  
"This," thrusting the candy at him, she blushed, "I-I made you some chocolate."  
  
  
  
Gaping at the box in front of his face, Yamato's eyes widened in shock. 'What...he...?'  
  
  
  
Nervous, from his silence, Mimi twitched around, "Y-Yamato??"  
  
  
  
"Aw..." snapping out of his stupor, the glazed look in his eyes was replaced with confusion/wonder. "Miki...Arigato."  
  
  
  
He took the box, to Mimi's relief and she wanted to shout, 'Yatta!!!'  
  
  
  
Smiling, a thoughtful look on his face, Yamato opened the gift, taking a piece out. "You made this?" he asked, twirling the dark candy in his fingers.  
  
  
  
"H-Hai," she blushed and nodded.  
  
  
  
Taking a bite, he startled her and chewed. Silent for a few seconds, he finally gulped and looked at her. Mimi's heart beating fast, she wondered what he thought when he said, "It tastes good, you're a good cook Miki."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Aww! Yamato ate her chocolate! ^_^v Cute ne? In Japan, on Valentines all the girls give chocolate to boys they like and other important people. Apparently it's a big thing there ^^ Not some crummy old cartoon cards, like here ^^;;  
  
The ending may seemed a bit plain but the simpleness of it made me think what happened was even sweeter then if he kissed her or something ^^v  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! Or no more! Thank you ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	16. Raphsody of the Heart

Dream Kiss:// Act 15  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I love this fic but I'm running out of ideas x_X Writers block sucks!! T_T;;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"So where's the next gig?" Taichi asked, sprawled across the couch, "I hope not in Nairobi, we almost got mobbed there."  
  
  
  
"I want it to be Tokyo," Takeru agreed, drumming against the table, "I wanna go to the big city again! Have some fun."  
  
  
  
"Oh, yea! Party and the night life!" Taichi exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "Where the ladies are always beautiful and the city never sleeps!"  
  
  
  
"Idiot," Jyou whacked him over the head, walking to the center of the room. Unrolling what seemed to be another poster, he took a side in each hand and presented, "Ta Da!"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" the band stared, it was an image of a handsome blonde boy that read: Michael Shinkada coming to Tokyo!! Get your tickets now!!  
  
  
  
"Shinkada," Mimi read out loud, "Who's he?"  
  
  
  
"HE! Is an up and coming classical pianist from America! He's been on tour and gaining popularity in Japan."  
  
  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" Taichi questioned, playing with part of the poster, "We don't do classical--"  
  
  
  
He didn't finish as Jyou quickly rolled up the flier, hitting him over the head with it. "Baka! Don't you get it? By opening up for him we'll be making connections to different society classes! People who usually go for his kind of music would get a taste of ours! Advertising you twit! Get it?"  
  
  
  
"Ow," Taichi grimaced, rubbing his sore skull, "But how do we--"  
  
  
  
Jyou silenced him by smacking him above the head again, "Me, being the manager extraordinaire that I am, have convinced Shinkada's supervisor to let us be the opening act of his next concert this weekend."  
  
  
  
"So soon?!" Takeru protested, "But that only gives us four days to prepare!"  
  
  
  
"Three days," Jyou corrected, "Since it's in Tokyo we're staying at a hotel there. We'll be leaving tonight and--"  
  
  
  
"Tonight?!" the whole band cried out, "But that's not--"  
  
  
  
"You must make sacrifices!" Jyou lectured, sauntering towards the exit, "I'm giving up a date for this trip, the least you people could do is cooperate!" he said before sneaking out the entryway.  
  
  
  
"That good-for-nothing!" Taichi cursed, punching at a pillow, "But at least we get to get out of Odaiba for awhile."  
  
  
  
"Hn," Yamato sighed, leaning against the wall, "But we'll be practicing hard wont we? Only three days to prepare..." He wasn't trying to be negative, simply realistic.  
  
  
  
"Damn," Taichi mumbled, falling onto the couch, "You always were the party popper weren't you Matt?"  
  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Miki," Jyou called to her, as they were boarding the train for Tokyo, "Come here a minute."  
  
  
  
"Eh? Nani?" Mimi asked, yawning as she made her way over, "What now?"  
  
  
  
"When we get to the hotel I'm gonna put you in your own room alright? Don't tell the others about this because they'll want to know why. And you are not going to tell them!" Jyou's voice was stern.  
  
  
  
"Hai, Hai," Mimi nodded inattentively, "Maybe I can act like a girl in the privacy of my own room," she sighed hopefully. She missed being a girl and getting attention from people of the opposite gender, instead of her own. It was simply. odd.  
  
  
  
"Not even then!" he scolded her, "It's still dangerous!"  
  
  
  
"Mou, mou! Don't be so cranky Jyou!" she imitated his tone before heading into the train, "Like an old man!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not an old man!!" Jyou fumed, running in after her, "I'm only twenty four!!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Aw, the huge metropolis!" Taichi beamed, stepping out of the train, "Time to party!!"  
  
  
  
"We have to practice though," Ken disagreed, scowling at the boy's behavior, "We only have a small amount of time to--"  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on Ken!" Takeru wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, "We just got here! Let's have a bit of fun and practice later! I mean we have all evening to do something enjoyable!!"  
  
  
  
"R-Right," Ken blushed and turned away, "Uh, uh, what are you going to do Miki?"  
  
  
  
"Me?" Mimi smiled, picking up her bag, "I thought I'd just go to the hotel and rest up."  
  
  
  
"Mikkkiiii!!" Taichi whimpered behind her, "But we were all gonna go out tonight!!"  
  
  
  
"Gomen Taichi but I'm just so wiped out," Mimi faked a yawn, "Besides the four of you can have fun without me." 'Onegai, let them buy my story!' she begged mentally.  
  
  
  
"But! But!" Taichi tried to argue but Yamato stopped him, "Leave Miki alone. Just because you wanted to do something perverted to him..."  
  
  
  
"Hey!" the brunette flushed, "I did not! I'm not gay!!"  
  
  
  
"Sure you aren't," Yamato teased, walking ahead, "That's not what you told me earlier." He wasn't sure of the reason but he felt like teasing Taichi and defending Miki, it was like a deep friendship, or at least so it seemed to him.  
  
  
  
"You big liar!!" Taichi ran after him, fist in the air, "How dare you question my love for women!!!"  
  
  
  
"Oi," Mimi sweat dropped, along with the rest of the crew, "They are too strange."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Aww," Mimi sighed, stepping out of her bath. What else could she want? She had just taken a warm soak, had a plush room all to herself and best of all, "I can be a girl again!!"  
  
  
  
Striding into her room, she unzipped her bag to look for something to wear. "Good thing the boys bought my story...I can go out in a gigantic city where nobody knows me and be Mimi again! Not Superstar Miki...just Mimi."  
  
  
  
Pulling out a light pink sundress, she whirled around the room, holding it to her body. "Tonight, I'm gonna have fun but as myself!! Gambatte!!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Un," Yamato gazed out the window of the restaurant he was in. The rest of the boys were busy chatting and stuffing their faces but for some reason he just couldn't enjoy himself.  
  
  
  
'I wonder what Miki is doing...' he thought, watching a car whiz by the street, 'Maybe he feels alone...' That feeling of friendship was there again. He wasn't usually so concerned about his friends, maybe about Takeru but this was different.  
  
  
  
"Yo, earth to Yamato," Takeru waved a fork in front of his brothers face, "Are ya all there Nii-chan?"  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea. Sorry I must've spaced out," Yamato muttered, turning back to the group.  
  
  
  
"I know your pain man," Taichi said, taking big bites of his drumstick, "But we'll go find some girls after dinner!"  
  
  
  
"Idiot," Yamato shook his head in annoyance, "I was just wondering when we were going to go back."  
  
  
  
"Back?! The nights just started!" the other boy protested, taking a swig of his drink, "Lighten up Matt! You might find a cute girl tonight!!"  
  
  
  
"I wanna go home too, Tai," Ken argued from his side, "I'm tired and I bet Miki is lonely."  
  
  
  
"Miki should've come along!!" Taichi whined, "Baka Jyou running us around must've drained his energy!"  
  
  
  
"Miki," Yamato muttered, blocking out the others fighting, 'Are you lonely by yourself? I should...should go back...'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Aw! The night air feels so good!" Mimi smiled, as she strolled down the crowded Tokyo Street. Now that she was free to do what she wanted, Mimi wondered how she should use her time.  
  
  
  
"It's so huge here...so much to do...I don't know where to start," she mumbled, looking at all the stores and shops near the street. There were various places to go and only one girl. What was she to do?  
  
  
  
Turning around a corner, Mimi heard something that made her stop walking. What was that beautiful music? The melody entered her ears and traveled through her veins directly into her heart. It caressed every part of her body with its sweet notes, all perfectly combined. She followed it for another few blocks until it led her to a small cafe, lodged between two vast office buildings.  
  
  
  
'It looks sad there,' Mimi reflected before walking into the small, secluded shop. When she entered she was able to observe that not many people were there and the music reached her ears full blast.  
  
  
  
Drawing her attention the dimly lit stage, to her surprise, she saw a boy not much older then herself, his fingers flying across the keys like they were the wings of a bird.  
  
  
  
Mesmerized by how well he played, Mimi absentmindedly wandered to the front of the stage, taking a seat directly in front of the piano. There she leaned against her arm and closing her eyes to the sweet notes of the keys...  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Miss? Are you awake?"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Mimi stirred and opened her eyes sleepily. To her shock the boy from the stage stared back at her, face full of concern, as he shook her shoulder, "Miss. The cafe is closing, we have to leave now."  
  
  
  
"W-What?" her eyes widened and she jumped from her stool, "Did I pass out or something?! What time is it?!"  
  
  
  
"Fu, Fu," The boy chuckled, leading her towards the exit, "It's only 8:30. I think you must've fallen asleep listening to my dull playing."  
  
  
  
"It wasn't dull!" Mimi cried out, causing the boy to blush, "It was wonderful!! I loved how beautiful it was!"  
  
  
  
"Aw...you think so?" The blonde grinned, scratching his head sheepishly, "Well I'm glad you liked it. By the way, you can call me Shin."  
  
  
  
"Shin," Mimi repeated, "Uh, you can call me Mimi!!"  
  
  
  
"Mimi," he smiled at her, making her look away flushed. "Well Miss Mimi would you like to get some coffee?" he asked, offering his arm.  
  
  
  
"Yea sure," she agreed taking it, "That would be nice..."  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh, please. I know you know who "Shin" is ^^;; If you want more please Review!! At least 10 or no new chapter XP  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	17. Secrets Revealed!?

Dream Kiss:// Act 16  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Gah o_O I still have my blasted writers block!! *Kicks things* Not only that but I'm lacking a drive to write. I'm terrible T_T;; Gomen ne readers but it looks like Hikari no miko is burning out! ::screams::  
  
Well not exactly I just have no will to write new chapters. Could I be getting bored with my fics? Kyaaa!! No! I won't let me! Gambatte myself!! Go me! Go me! Don't give up Hikari-chan! o__o;; Oi.I've resorted to cheering myself on. -__-()  
  
:Screams: Also FF.net is being stupid!! ARGH! T_T It's turning all the "." in fics into just one period and now the punctuation on my fics is all screwed up! -__-* Just ignore it though ;__;  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Late into the evening, Mimi and Shin explored the huge city, visiting all sorts of sights and enjoying each other's company. Laughing giddily, as he told her a joke, she continued to stroll down the long boulevard, dragging him along with her. Stealing a quick peek in her direction, Shin beamed at her delighted appearance while thinking, 'I haven't had this much fun in such a long time...How many times have you made me smile tonight? Mimi...?'  
  
  
  
"Sugoi! How adorable!" Mimi cooed, admiring a toy store display. Sighing longingly, she whispered, "I wish I were a kid again."  
  
  
  
Standing beside her, wearing a wistful smile, Shin placed a hand on her shoulder and agreed, "Hai. I remember when I was a child I used to love coming downtown just to look at all the shops and people. Even if I couldn't get anything, it was fun to see all the wonderful things the world had to offer."  
  
  
  
"That...that's a brilliant way to see things Shin-kun," Mimi commented, pulling him down the street, to browse more stores. "You must have an amazing heart to have such feelings!"  
  
  
  
"I-Iee," he blushed, gazing up at the dark sky, "I'm sure many other people in this world have beautiful dreams. It's just...I suppose they're hard to find when there are so many bad things holding us down."  
  
  
  
'Shin-kun...' Mimi thought glancing at the boy she was with. Blushing slightly when she caught the dreamer's expression on his face, her heart jumped. 'He...He's really cool. I hope someday I can see the world so confidently like him...I'll work hard! So someday my dreams won't be shadowed by my fears!'  
  
  
  
"Mimi-chan?" his voice snapping her from thought, Shin asked in concern, "Daijobu? Are you feeling ill?"  
  
  
  
"I-Iee! I'm fine! I'm fine!" sweat dropping slightly, she shook her head, ridding her mind of any more thoughts. Tugging on his arm, she lead him ahead and persisted, "Come on Shin-kun! We still have many more places to see!!"  
  
  
  
"Hai! Hai! But I can only move so fast!" he chuckled, letting himself be towed behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo Yamato!" Taichi scowled, punching his companion on the shoulder, "You've been gloomy all night! Why can't you loosen up just a bit?"  
  
  
  
Sighing, the blonde placed a tired hand to his forehead and replied, "I'm exhausted from everything that's been going on. We have big practices coming up and I for one need sleep. I'm going back to the hotel."  
  
  
  
"Oh, come one! The night's still young! We still have places to go and women to meet!!" Taichi argued, grabbing his friend's arm, "We can call Miki to come out and everythin-"  
  
  
  
Slapping his touch away, Yamato frowned and admonished him, "Leave Miki out of this. You saw how drained he was earlier so leave him alone. Not everyone is a ball of energy like you."  
  
  
  
"But..." the brunette tried to disagree but couldn't think of a valid reason to squabble about. Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Taichi pouted and consented with a dramatic tone, "Fine! Ruin the whole night but going to bed like a good little boy! See if I care! All my planning and work-"  
  
  
  
"Lighten up," Takeru sweat dropped, pushing him out into the street, "Stop being such a drama queen and let's get back! It's getting cold!" he demonstrated by pulling his jacket tighter around himself.  
  
  
  
"Yea! Yea!" Taichi scowl deepened, as he trudged away from the group, "Come on already! Lousy party poopers!"  
  
  
  
"I wanna go there and try the cake in the display sometim-" Mimi's voice died away, her steps coming to a halt. Straight in front of her, only a few meters away stood all four of her fellow band members, conversing with one another. Not sure if they had seen her yet, she took a cautious step back when Shin suddenly questioned, "Mimi-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Eh?" Yamato muttered zipping up his jacket and instinctively turned towards the unexpected noise. At first not certain if he was really seeing what he thought, he blinked before his eyes widened and he uttered, "Mimi?"  
  
  
  
"Ack," Mimi gasped and quickly twirling herself and Shin around, she began to take huge steps back in the direction that they had come. Hushing Shin with a mouthful of her bag, they hastened away, as speedily as she could make them.  
  
  
  
Blinking once more, Yamato rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "I really must be tired...I'm starting to see things," before pulling up his collar and following after his brother and Taichi's sulking form.  
  
  
  
Last to tag along, Ken stood in his place, a strange look on his face as he wondered, "What the hell is Tachikawa-san doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm, La, La," Mimi sang as she danced into her hotel room. By now it was well into the night and with her friends sleeping, she was able to easily slink into her quarters unnoticed, at half past three. Smile plastered on her face, her eyes took on a dreamy look as she thought about Shin. 'He's so nice...I think. I think I really like him.'  
  
  
  
Leaning against her wall, she twirled a piece of hair and groped for the light switch. Sighing as she found it, Mimi wondered if she would ever meet a nice guy like him back in Odaiba and turned the light on. To her complete astonishment, sitting on her bed was Ken staring at her with the same surprised expression she wore.  
  
  
  
Standing immediately, he looked tense before asking, "Tachikawa-san! What are you doing in Tokyo? And where is Miki?"  
  
  
  
'He doesn't realize,' Mimi thought, her heart racing, 'but what am I supposed to tell him?!' Fumbling with the wig on her head, she couldn't think of any other way to get out of the situation but tell him the truth.  
  
  
  
"Tachikawa-san," he repeated, taking a few steps closer, "If Miki is in trouble..."  
  
  
  
"I-Iee!" she interrupted, holding her hands up, "No! No! It's nothing like that but..."  
  
  
  
"Why are you here?" arching an eyebrow, Ken's mind swam through all the possibilities until he came to one conclusion. Eyes widening in recognition, he fell back onto her bed and choked, "M-Miki-kun?!"  
  
  
  
"Shhhh!!!" she shushed and making sure the door was locked, unhooked her wig. Pulling it off her head, Mimi clutched it in her hands and bowed her head before crying, "Onegai Ken! Please!! Please don't tell anyone!"  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it," he muttered, still recovering from the shock, "I just can't believe...I..." Meeting her pleading eyes, he shook his head and questioned, "Who knows? What is this? Do you know what you are doing? How could you lie to so many-"  
  
  
  
"Jyou knows," she abruptly announced, hoping it would somehow calm him. "Jyou knows and some other man called Gennai. They're the ones who came up with the idea and told me to keep it a secret."  
  
  
  
"I see," Ken said, face becoming stern, "He's the type of man who would do this...idiot."  
  
  
  
Feeling guilty about putting it all on the other men, Mimi fixed her eyes on the carpet before adding, "B-But.it was me too. I agreed to all of this so it's just as much my fault. I'm terrible...but I had to somehow fulfill my dream. I...I don't regret anything!" she proclaimed, clenching her fist. "If I didn't do this, I wouldn't have met Yamato or you or any of the wonderful people I have!"  
  
  
  
"Miki...or...what is it?" Ken inquired, rubbing his forehead, "I always did think you were a bit odd..."  
  
  
  
"M-My name is Tachikawa Mimi but Miki to the public," she answered, trying to force a strong voice. "I...I'm still the same person.I'm sorry I...I had to deceive to you..."  
  
  
  
"So the girl at school...cousin...heh." he laughed, closing his eyes. "Oi, so that's the real you eh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I-I've always been the real me!" she reacted, not understanding what he meant. "I...I've never been anybody but myself!!"  
  
  
  
"Yea, yea." Taking a stand, Ken quirked an eyebrow at her before sauntering towards the exit. "So little Miki is a Mimi. I wonder what the guys will think...especially Yamato. I don't think he'll like being lied to. Especially not someone he thought he could trust."  
  
  
  
"K-Ken! You aren't going to tell are you? Please don't! I know what I'm doing is wrong but it's too late to turn back! And Jyou will be furious to know you found out and-" she begged, dread sinking her heart.  
  
  
  
Eyeing her with a small smirk he leaned against her doorway and replied coolly, "I think the others have a right to know. I mean Yamato was so worried about you and your fatigue earlier. I'm sure he'd love to find out that you were actually out with another man tonight."  
  
  
  
Gasping, Mimi took a step back and whispered, "You saw us?!"  
  
  
  
"Hai." Opening the door an inch, he smiled at her wickedly and said, "Pleasant dreams Mimi-chan," before waltzing out the door and leaving her alone.  
  
  
  
Falling to her knees as he left, Mimi clutched the hairpiece to her chest and thought, 'Oh, no...it's entirely my fault! If I had only listened to Jyou.if I wasn't so foolish and went out...it...it's my fault!' Tears slipping down her cheeks, she wept silently and wondered, 'Because of me...will...is this...is my dream going to end?!'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC.?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know! I know! You all are wondering: "Kyyaaa!!! Is Ken-chan evil?!"  
  
Well.maybe ^^;; Surprise! Surprise! Is Ken really that mean and will he tell everyone Mimi's secret? What is with Ken anyway? Why the sudden change in personality? Mou!! Wanna know? Then please Review!! I'll only update with 10 reviews ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	18. Trust My Feelings!

Dream Kiss

Act:// 17

A/N: Okay...*bows head* I'm the worst author in the world! I know! I know! I was gone for so long! You all deserve to kill me! I'm the worst! But seriously, how do you expect me to write with no muse? I had no muse I say! It was terrible! No new ideas, no drive to type. I'm so shameful...

*****

"Miki-kun....."

"Hmm...?" a soft voice murmured sleepily, muffled by folds of her comforter. 'Where am I?' Mimi's mind brooded, as she slowly pulled herself into sitting position, allowing a bright flash of sunlight blind her.

"Miki!" the voice from before called once more, but harsher against her newly woken ears and she winced as the intruder started to bang against her door. "Miki!! Wake up! You're already late for practice!!" Taichi shouted on the other side, pounding his fist for some sort of response from the individual within the room. 

"Hai, hai!" Mimi called back half-heartedly and slipped her slippers on, shivering from the slight breeze that drifted her way. Making it to the door, she opened it a crack to stick her weary head into the hall and yawned while mumbling, "Tai...I'm awake...I'm awake...jeeze."

"Hmph!" the brunette pouted in reply, and crossed his arms, as he glared down at her and in a mock hurt voice answered, "You should thank me! If Jyou found out you were holding us all up for practice, he'd throw another fit! Yes sir, you should be ttthhhaaannnkkkfffuuulllll to have such a loyal friend, such as myself!"

"Hai...Taichi no baka," Mimi teased, as she flicked him on the nose lightly and immediately shut the door in his face before he could protest. Mimi's cover faded as she locked it, just in case anyone else decided to disrupt her while she changed. Her smile turning upside down as she remembered back to a few nights ago, when her dream had almost been shattered...

'It's been two days already...why hasn't Ken said anything to Jyou? To the others? Is he even going to? But...But he said he would...' her brows furrowed at the despondent thoughts and she leaned against the wall for support. 'But part of me...still wants to believe in him,' she settled, discontentedly. 

*****

"Yo sleepy!" Takeru called out, as soon as he saw the fatigued girl stumble into the practice room. Watching his friend quickly find his way to the couch and slump against its side, he grinned and added, "I thought you would've gone to bed early last night but it seems you were kept up eh?"

"Mou...I had a lot to think about, " she muttered, pulling herself up. Fixing her hair absently, she glanced around the room to find it empty besides the boy beside her and asked, "Where is everyone? Tai rushed me out of bed for nothing?"

"Oi, I think they went out for breakfast," Takeru confirmed, walking back to his drum set. "Kens' still around though, he should be here somewhere."

"Oh," Mimi answered, turning visibly pale. She had agonized the reasons why Ken had not ratted her out yet, all morning as she got ready and now the plaguing thoughts had resumed haunting her.

"By the way Miki, you know what's been up with my brother lately? He's been sort of out of it, throughout the whole trip...I'm starting to get worried," Takeru interrupted her thoughts, as he went on, "You guys are pretty close now right? I mean he trusts you...and tells you stuff. So...so if there is something wrong, you'll help him right?"

Startled by the sudden request, Mimi didn't know what to say, as a pink blush spread over the regions of her cheeks. Looking away from him, eyes downcast towards her feet, she nodded numbly and murmured, "H-Hai...I will always try my hardest to make sure he is happy."

"Thank you," The blonde boy smiled, studying the girl affectionately. He didn't know why but inside, he knew that he could trust Miki to be true to her word. "Yamato is lucky to have such a devoted fan and friend ne? Hahaha!" His boyish voice rang, as he laughed and Mimi couldn't help but chuckle along, not noticing the intruding body that had stepped into the room.

Eyeing them suspiciously, Ken walked to the mini fridge and got himself bottled water, pretending to ignore the chattering two on the couch. But as soon Mimi had noticed that he was in the area, she clamped her mouth shut, tension suddenly clinging heavily to the air around them. Still not speaking, Ken sipped his water slowly, amused as he watched the girl cringe, through the corner of his eye. 

Clueless and a bit surprised, Takeru tilted his head to the side, watching Mimi squirm in front of him. Not sure what was going on, he guessed it had to do with the navy haired boy, sitting on the other side of the room, the one Mimi was now eyeing, with a strangled expression. Thinking that it was about time for him to go do something else, Takeru got up, and tossed Mimi an apologetic smile saying, "Aw gomen nasai, but I really should go catch up on some homework or something. I mean we still got school after this gig."

Nodding absently as he left, Mimi kept her eyes glued to Ken, still sitting with a smug look on his face and sipping his damn water. Sighing, she slapped the side of her cheeks lightly, trying to sum up her courage and finally after a few times of standing, and sitting, resolved herself to talk to him. Walking over the practice room's threshold, heart thumping loudly, Mimi felt her palms begin to sweat, and then, like it happened in just a moment, she was standing right in front of him. 

Finishing up the last of his water, with a dignified gulp, Ken placed the empty bottle beside him, before glancing briefly at the girl next to him. The one who was trying her hardest not to grab his shirt collar and demand an explanation why, he hadn't said a word about her 'secret.' Yawning, he stretched his arms, still waiting for her to speak, but noticing the way she clenched her fists, it must've taken all her strength just to face him. Feeling a bit guilty for making his band mate to go through this emotional torment, Ken sighed, pulling a slender hand to his forehead and started, "Hello Miki."

His voice seeming to have triggered her vocal cords, Mimi's mouth hung open for a moment, before she mustered enough sense to croak a small, "H-Hello." Fidgeting for a few brief moments, as her tongue refused to say more; she wondered if this was a mistake, when Ken broke the silence.

"Miki, I know what you're wondering. It's obvious and you and I are both aware of how important this small information could mean to the band and you. Are you really ready for what I have to say?" His voiced was laced with seriousness and Mimi felt her stomach drop, at its harsh tone. 

'If this it? Is it all over now?' her worries questioned, mind and heart in a turmoil. Gazing up at the person that she hoped she knew well enough to trust, Mimi wrung her hands together in frustration at the situation and finally, all fear aside shouted, "I can't believe you! Ken! Ken is someone I thought was one of my loyal teammates! We're in this band together and our shared passion for music should be what is needed! Also...also..." she trailed off, eyes beginning to shine thinly, with restrained tears. "Ken...is...Ken is...someone I thought was one of my important friends! A friend I could trust! This...this person...I don't think is really Ken-kun."

"Miki no baka!" his shout suddenly rang, breaking through her rant. Glaring at her with a flushed face, Ken continued to yell at her, in a scolding tone, "Don't be stupid! What I was going to say was that you were my friend, girl or boy and that I would stick by you! Idiot! How could you think I could abandon someone who is such an important part of the band?" Turning his back to her, Ken pouted to himself, annoyed that she could think such a thing about him. 

Still standing where she had the entire time, Mimi stared at his back, her tears staining her face, as she opened her mouth to speak. This was the Ken she knew, this was the Ken she was sure was her friend. Someone who could keep her secret. In a burst of happiness, she threw out her arms to embrace him and squealed, "Keeeennnn-kkkuuunnnn!!! I knew I could count on you!!!!!" 

"Waaahhhh!!!" The boy yelped at her hug, and tried to pull himself away, as he scowled, "Just because you're a girl, doesn't mean you can just go and hug whom ever you like!!"

"Waaaaahhhhh Keeennnn-kuuuuunnnnn!!!"

"BAKA MIKI!!!"

*****

"Mmm, arigato." Paying the food stand lady quickly, Yamato took his steaming bowl of noodles and took a seat on one of the wooden benches, surrounding the roadside. Clapping his hands together, his whispered a rushed, "Ittadakimasu!" and began to dig in, adjusting his sunglasses to keep his face covered. He didn't need a mob of fans to show up, when he had just escaped the racket of his friend Taichi, not too long ago. 

Studying the people who passed him with mild interest, as he slurped up his lunch, Yamato let his thoughts drift, after seeing a young girl who resembled his schoolmate Mimi. Letting her face wash over his clouded mind, he wondered about how she made him felt. The night they had gone out together, though it was only once, had left a permanent impression on him and when he was alone, his subconscious would always wander. To the way she smiled...smiled at him. 

The thought of her sparkling expression and happy personality made him feel warmer, against the cold breezy wind and he forgot about eating for a moment, as he fell deeper and deeper into contemplation. He had never thought this much about a girl since he had been with Sora and that, he remembered angrily, had ended quite badly. Plus, how could he like someone else? For a long time afterwards he had kept feelings for Sora, buried deep within his heart but now those affections were gone and all that was left was bitterness. He would never forgive the girl and thus, never forget her either. 

Mimi was different on the other hand. Instead of leaving him cold and restless, thinking about her made him extremely calm, a serene cloud billowing around him. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. He had cut off love from his heart long ago and vowed never to fall into its trap again. But he could feel his resolve melt further and further away, when he was near her. 

The sudden drop of his chopsticks, dragging him out of his reverie, Yamato paused, gazing at the lines of his hands. Who was he? Was he someone worthy of such a bright smile? 'No...' he rationalized, clenching his fists. How could he, someone whose heart was so hard and he who has become so jaded, ever hope to capture such a beautiful light? 'It's impossible,' he ended, hanging his head from the sheer weight of his depression.

Wondering if he could ever go back to being the carefree and idealistic boy, he dreamed he used to be, Yamato stood, discarding the remains of his breakfast in a wastebasket and muddled his way through the crowd, to get back to the studio. He suddenly didn't feel like being alone anymore and would've welcomed Taichi's mindless chatter, to the echoing silence of his head. His mood completely ruined at the thoughts of love and Sora, his mind briefly flashed a picture of a brunette, with chocolate eyes and a big smile. A smile that was for him.

"Miki," he mumbled, raising his sight from the ground and to the blue sky. Remembering that his kindhearted friend was waiting back at the studio made his heart jump slightly and he felt himself quicken his pace, through the muddle of people around him. Somehow aside from Mimi, Miki was the only one who could make him feel at peace...and was the only one he could ever tell his feelings to."

*****

"Hmm, this is the place," Shin muttered, looking up at the tall, high-rise building. This had been the place that he had left Mimi when he dropped her off the night before.  Running a hand through his golden locks, Shin sighed, nervousness beginning to get the best of him, as he contemplated going inside. 'She might be busy or this may be the wrong place but…I really want to see her…Mimi,' he thought, taking a bold step forward, towards the studio.

-TBC

A/N: I know it was dull, but it was a filler for what's to come o_O; I mean Yamato's coming and what's he going to think when he finds Shin hanging all over ***his*** Miki? ^^

-Hikari no miko


	19. What is this fluttering in my heart?

Dream KissBR  
  
BR  
  
Act:// 18  
  
BR  
  
BR  
  
BR  
  
A/N: Jinkies! She updated! That's what's on everyone's mind right? Haha, yea...I know. I'm a terrible person. _() I have been gone over a year and let my fans down. A lot. A whole lot. I'm the worst. *lynches self* And I'm not sure how long I'll be back. But I'm glad to be here for now, that is if anyone still want's me. =(BRBR  
  
I wasn't planning on writing fanfiction anymore and quite frankly I got bored of Digimon and a lot of other things. Real life issues took over my life and I strayed farther and farther away from fanfiction. It just...faded. And I'm still a bit apprehensive to take it back up. I'm not as creative as I used to be, my mind has been in a permenant mute for two years now. Bah. It's in a perpetual writer's block.BRBR  
  
But everytime I visited fanfiction.net I was reminded of my old stories and the unfinished-ness of them all, kept blaring at me from the screen. Grr. Stupid conscience. But really, thinking about it I realized something. Being on 102 favorites lists and STILL getting reviews after my oh-so-long hiatus? I owe my fans an ending. I owe them isomething/i to make up for this long break.BRBR  
  
I mean...you've all stuck by me and though part of me thinks you are all insane, I'm grateful for your madness. Since we are all a bit mad, in this world of fanfiction. @_o; Anyhow, I don't know how frequently I'll be able to dish out chapters but I hope to be more consistent and not disapear anymore. At least that's my plan. Who knows...I'm like the wind. Blowing wherever the industrial induced fog carries me. Hopefully to my desk and onto your monitors though. Wish me luck!BRBRBR  
  
**I'm also looking for some beta readers. I need some advanced writers, who know all that grammatical mumbo-dumbo and are good with scenery/mood descriptions. I'm more of a dialogue person myself. -_-; So if you're interested please email me at: Kanabara_Takuya@yahoo.comBRBRBR  
  
With a writing sample and your age. Also please be ready to return my chapters (corrected) back to me, within 2-3 days. I can't wait weeks on end. o_0; If that seems right up your ally, someone give me a shout! Besides, you get to find out what happens, before anyone else, right? ^_~BRBRBR  
  
-Hikari no mikoBRBR  
  
*****BRBRBR  
  
"Where's Miki?" Running a tired hand through his blonde locks, Yamato stared at Taichi, expecting an answer. "Well? I want to speak to him," he pushed, glaring at the boy. Lounging in his seat, flipping channels every few seconds, the brunette waved an idle arm toward the other boy and muttered, "Sshh...Shiko-chan is about to announce her favorite curry meal, after changing into her pink nightie..."BRBR  
  
Glowering at him, Yamato promptly walked up to him and slapped him over the head with the back of his hand. "Baka. Where is he, you hentai?" BRBR  
  
Crying, Taichi rubbed the throbbing spot on his head and whined, "Yaamaaaa! You are so meaaaannn to meeeeee~!" Whimpering he looked up at his tall friend and added, "Plus I don't know. Last time I saw him was this morning. Maybe Ken or Takeru know where he is. Now go! Shiko-chan is coming back on!"BRBR  
  
Exasperated, Yamato retreated, leaving Taichi to drool over the idol on television and left their shared room. 'Where is he? I really need to see him,' the blonde thought, looking in some random rooms on the floor. He didn't exactly know why, but somehow just seeing the other 'boy' had a calming effect on him.BRBR  
  
"Miki...I really want to be with you right now. So, where are you?" he muttered, ignoring the slight blush that krept over his cheeks at the mention of needing to be with anybody. 'What am I saying? I'm starting to sound like Taichi...' he admonished himself, shaking his head to get any stray thoughts out of his head and continued his search.BRBR  
  
Somewhere else in the studio, right under our young hero's nose, our heroine finishes practicing as she returns the mic to its stand. "Takeru-kun, next time lets kick it up more at the last chorus. Do you think I should also sing a bit higher at that part?"BRBR  
  
"Hai. Also we should--" cutting Takeru off at that moment, Jyou rushed into the room, waving his arms frantically like he usually did. "May day! May day! Michael Shinkada is in the building! OMG! OMG! His manager didn't tell me he was coming! What is he doing here?! I'm not ready to welcome him! All the band members aren't even here for goodness sakes! ARGH!" Panicking, the young manager seemed to be having an asthma attack when the pre-mentioned star decided to waltz into the area.BRBR  
  
"Hello. Umm. Could any of you help me?" the blonde asked embaressed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm looking for someone and--" surprising the young man, Jyou again cut someone off as he exclaimed, "Of course! Of course! I'm Jyou Kido, manager of Aoi Spice. Good to meet you! I'm sorry not all the band members are here to greet you, but Tanaka-san didn't warn us of your arrival!"BRBR  
  
Sweatdropping, Michael gaped at the blue haired man like he had a few screws loose before saying, "Aw. Err...Aoi Spice huh? I guess I'm in the wrong place." Sighing, he slumped his shoulders a bit before crumpling the small paper in his hand, that had an address written on it.BRBR  
  
"I'm sorry Kido-san is it? This is totally unexpected, don't blame my manager. I erm, was looking for a different place and must've gotten the wrong address. Sorry," he repeated, feeling foolish. "But while I'm here, I guess it's luck that I ended up meeting you all so soon. Do you want to discuss preparations?" He suggested, truly feeling sorry for interupting their practice.BRBR  
  
He had thought the Mimi girl from the night before had liked him enough to give him her correct address. 'I guess I was wrong,' he thought sadly, as an aggitated Jyou led him away while rambling, "Oh, yes! Yes! A big star like you must be busy, so let me just get Tanaka-san on the line..."BRBR  
  
Watching them leave with a perplexed look on his face from the start, Takeru set down his drumsticks and muttered, "He gets nuttier as the years go by..." Scratching his head, he laughed saying, "Wow, so that's Michael Shinkada. He looks like a foreignor don't you think?" Glancing over at Mimi, he stopped talking when he noticed the shocked expression on her face. "Miki?"BRBR  
  
"Shin...kun," she stammered before shaking her head and responding, "Ah! Oh, Jyou sure is weird." Forcing herself to laugh, she looked down, away from Takeru's curious eyes and thought, 'Shin-kun! Shinkada! This is bad! He knows Mimi! What if he recognizes me?' Distraught, she began to pace around in a circle as Takeru was left to himself thinking, 'Sometimes she's as bad as Jyou.'BRBR  
  
*****BRBRBR  
  
On another floor, Yamato growled after searching three sections of the large building and having not found Mimi. 'Where is he?' he wondered, passing by Jyou's office, when he heard his name being called. "Aw, Yamato! Come meet Michael Shinkada, he came to visit us!"BRBR  
  
Inwardly sighing, the blonde forced himself into the office, plastering a polite smile on his lips. "Good afternoon," he said, eyeing the other boy warily. He wasn't usually one to judge others on appearances but Shinkada looked too creepily like himself to be trusted. "So...You're Shinkada-san..."BRBR  
  
"Hai, nice to meet you. Yamato was it? I'm afraid I haven't heard any of your music yet but I'm eager to hear you and your band at the concert. I'm sure it will be quite an experience." Twitching at the naive earnestness in his voice, Yamato nodded numbly and fumbled for a reply that sounded appropriate. "Yeah...um. I'm excited to hear you too. I've heard you've made quite a name for yourself in Europe and now Japan eh?"BRBR  
  
Blushing, Michael was about to respond when Jyou interupted, yet again, and said, "Well now that you two have met, why don't you go practice with the others Yama? Michael and I still have some important matters to discuss, so shoo. Shoo." Brushing Yamato away like he was some sort of fly, the older man returned his attention back to the child prodigy in front of him, as the rockstar glared silent daggers at him.BRBR  
  
'Idiot,' he thought, as he left the room and headed for the practice studio. "At least Miki will be there. After looking for him all morning, it'll be good to see that dumb smiling face of his," Yamato mumbled, a small grin slipping across his face.BRBR  
  
*****BRBRBR  
  
Back to Mimi. Still flipping out over seeing her 'thought to be' one night date, Mimi was still pacing around the room, when Yamato greeted her and his brother. "Yo. What's up?" Startled, Mimi jumped back and almost fell on Takeru as she stumbled to her feet and said, "Ko-ko-konnichiwa Yama! Aw, back from your outing?"BRBR  
  
Sensing the tensness in her voice and the aggitated way she looked at him, Yamato raised a delicate eyebrow before heading toward his base and muttered, "Yeah, it was nice. Can I talk to you a bit before Ken and Tai get here Miki?"BRBR  
  
Not expecting him to ask to speak with her, Mimi fumbled with the cord she was carrying and stopped. "T-Talk to me? H-Hai," sure Mimi answered, putting the equipment down. "I'll be right there." Her heart thumping, she followed him with her eyes, as he lowered his guitar and walked toward the balcony.BRBR  
  
Staring from his brother to Mimi, Takeru sat on the sidelines, a strange expression on his face and said, "So...aren't you gonna go?"BRBR  
  
Surprised, Mimi turned to him and blushed, "H-Hai!" before following Yamato. From his seat, Takeru shook his head and stood, deciding to go for a short walk. Leaving, he thought to himself, 'I swear, is everyone in this band becoming gay? Is it something in the water?'BRBR  
  
Walking out onto the veranda, Mimi fidgeted, her gaze toward the ground. 'What are you doing Mimi? You've talked to Yamato so many times in the past! Why are you blushing like an idiot?' she reprimanded herself, frowning at her own lack of self-esteem. She didn't know why but somehow...the look he gave her, when he asked to talk to her, made Mimi uncomfortable.BRBR  
  
That confused and helpless look he got when he was confused...made her want to protect him. 'Baka!' she thought to herself, closing her eyes. You aren't supposed to think of him this way. If he ever found out about your other self, he'd hate you. Plus...he's only your friend.' She kept reminding herself, waiting for him to speak.BRBR  
  
"Sorry Miki, I don't know why I'm breaking up practice for this..." Yamato started, unsure of how to continue. "I've just been thinking a lot...been kinda puzzled lately." He explained, hoping to find some insight from his friend.BRBR  
  
"Oh," Mimi said, suddenly feeling down. "So-So, what have you been thinking about? Anything wrong?" Suddenly worried, she hoped that Yamato wasn't in any kind of danger. "Can I help you? What's been on your mind?"BRBR  
  
"I've been thinking of Sora," he replied honestly, not noticing they way her face fell. Looking away from him, the light from her eyes suddenly replaced with a dull brown, she said, "I see. What about her has you so confused?" She muttered, half not wanting to hear his response. It hurt her heart to hear him say that another girl was on his mind. 'Strange...' she thought, bringing a hand to her chest. 'It hurts...'BRBR  
  
"Well not just her, but everything. What she did to me in the past and just...where I am today. It's been crazy. I feel insane telling you all this but I just needed some advice." Rubbing his forehead like he was in pain, Yamato turned and smiled at Mimi sheepishly, causing her heart to skip a beat. "I'm sort of messed up, trapped in this labryinth of doubts."BRBR  
  
"Yamato..." Mimi began, suddenly uplifted after hearing him explain. 'It's not only about Sora...Why am I so glad?' she wondered, giving him her full attention.BRBR  
  
"Anyway...So I no longer love Sora. I know that. I admit...part of me cannot stop caring about her but it's not love. Remorse maybe, but not love. But because of what happened with her--" he stopped, flipping around so his back was to Mimi. "I feel like I can't love anyone again. Even if I tried...my heart is like ice. I can't...I can't care for another girl like that again. I can't get hurt. I just...wouldn't make it a second time."BRBR  
  
Listening to his words, tears trickled down her cheeks, as Mimi's own heart ached for him. "Yamato...Oh, Yamato," she said, fighting the urge to embrace him. "That's not it. That can't be true. Someday you'll fall in love again. I'm sure of it!" she suddenly yelled, a passion in her voice, which startled Yamato. "And if she knows how lucky she is, the girl you love will never leave you! I truly believe that Yamato-kun will be happy someday! I promise it, on my honor!"BRBR  
  
"Miki..." Yamato murmured, his eyes locked on hers. Feeling a fluttering sensation in his chest, he ignored it, and smiled at her, before chuckling softly to himself. "Even if I don't believe you. Your words always make me feel lighter inside. Miki...Arigato...for believing in such an impossible thing."BRBRBR  
  
Patting her head affectionatly, he grinned down at her, as she flushed crimson and muttered, "I...I believe it. It will happen for sure someday...with a lucky girl..." she answered, watching him leave with a sorrowful smile. 'I only want you to be happy...but why does my heart hurt so much when I say this to you?' she wondered, turning around to watch the sun slowly begin to transform into night. "A lucky girl huh...?"BR  
  
Away from her, but not too far away, Yamato stood silently thinking about the advice he had just recieved. 'I don't think it applies to me when I sort of lied,' he thought, running a hand through his hair. 'That my heart can't feel for a girl anymore...isn't that my problem? That it can? I know I shouldn't but...I can't help but feel something for her...Mimi-chan.'BRBR  
  
*****BRBRBR  
  
After practice, later that night, Mimi sighed and took a small sip of her hot chocolate. "It's so cold outside! Brr!" she said, smiling up at the night sky. 'Practice is always so intense. But the concert is soon...I wonder what I should do about Shin...but more than that. Why do my thoughts keep wandering back to what Yamato said? I can't help but feel...a little sad.'BRBR  
  
Sighing, she leaned against the railing and placed a gloved hand on her cheek. Under the moonlight, amidst the darkening shadows, she looked like every bit of the girl she was...her face flushed from the gentle cold and hair tostled by the wind. It was no shock when Michael Shinkada just happened to leave the studio then and cried, "Mimi-chan!" when he saw her.BRBR  
  
Mortified when she heard his voice, Mimi dropped her cup and scrambled to pull her hood over her head, to hide her short hair and stuttered, "S-Shin-kun! Ah...ah...What brings you here?" Searching for a way to escape, she was caught off guard when Yamato decided to walk out of the building at that moment and greeted her. "Miki-kun!" and then added, "Shinkada...?"BRBRBR  
  
-TBCBRBRBR  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Michael just called her Mimi and Yamato said Miki! What mayhem will unfold?! Muwahahahahahaha! I was always the Queen of Cliffs. ^_^vBRBR  
  
Also, ever wonder what bAoi Spice/b looks like? Check out my art site:BR  
  
http://www.quiet-rain.cjb.netBRBR  
  
I have a band poster of Aoi Spice up, along with other pictures from the fanfictions. Fun! ^_^BRBRBR  
  
bREVIEW/b too! I want to know if people read this. o_0; I know they did but now? Who knows!BRBR  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	20. Chapter 20

AN: No excuses. No apologies. Life is life. I will quickly finish this…

"…" = speech

'…' = thoughts

Chapter 20:

Mimi's eyes widened in shock when she heard Yamato's voice call out to her. What was she going to do? How could she answer him as 'Miki' when Shin was standing right in front of her, smiling expectantly at 'Mimi'?

"Umm…" she started, unable to turn around to face Yamato. In a split second decision, she quickly grabbed Shin's hand and ran in the opposite direction that Yamato came. "Sorry!" she shouted over her shoulder, fisting her free hand miserably as she got farther away from Yamato.

Glancing at the flustered and confused Shin being dragged behind her, Mimi frowned guiltily as she mentally apologized to both boys. 'I'm sorry for getting you involved, Shin. Yamato, please don't think I'm ignoring you…I just can let this dream end now. Not when I've come this far…'

Back in front of the studio, Yamato stood dumbfounded as he watched the retreating forms of Shin and Mimi. He ran a frustrated hand through his unruly gold locks and frowned deeply at what just happened. "Miki…What the hell?" he mumbled, slowly walking into the building.

His thoughts swirled as he walked down the hall towards Aoi Spice's recording room. "Just now, did Shin call him Mimi? I don't get it…Did I just mishear? He couldn't have meant…"

Yamato's thoughts were interrupted when he made it to the right room and Ken's head popped out to scold, "Yamato-san! You're late! And where on earth is Miki? Michael Shinkada is already here! We're supposed to play for him and—"

"He's gone," the blonde answered curtly, a confusing irritation filling his gut as he thought of the two running away from him. "Miki met up with him in front of the building and they…took off."

Ken observed the other boy, as Yamato fell silent. A heavy feeling permeated the air, and Ken sighed, easily deducting what his band mate was brooding about. "Let me guess—" he started, stepping out of the room that Taichi and Takeru still occupied, closing the door behind him. "You are feeling crappy because your precious Miki-kun went away with another guy."

"What?!" Yamato cried; dumfounded. His cheeks flushed crimson and he shook his head vigorously. "N-No! Why the hell would that bother me? I just…I just think it was irresponsible of him to take off when we had work to do." Taking a step back from his blue haired friend, Yamato ran a nervous hand through his already tangled hair. "T-That's…That's just ridiculous."

"Hmm…" Ken mused, still observing Yamato with narrowed eyes. His perceptive sight missed nothing, and he circled the blonde boy like a vulture about to come down on his prey. Finally stepping back as Yamato let out a nervous laugh, Ken sighed sadly, running his own hand through his long bobbed hair. "Come with me, Yamato…" he trailed, unsure of his next decision. "There is something that I need to tell you…"

Several blocks away from the recording studio, Mimi and Shin were both hunched over, hands on their knees as they tried to catch their breath. Glancing at the boy huffing and puffing in front of her, Mimi almost sank to her knees in exhaustion. What on earth was she doing? She had ignored Yamato, and even ran away from him! And she dragged poor Shin-kun into the mess!

'Oh, Mimi…' she thought, closing her eyes in frustration. 'What were you thinking? How are you going to explain to Yamato? And more immediately, Shin?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a low chuckle from her companion, as he slowly broke into a full blown laugh. "Man, Mimi-chan!" he began, slapping his leg in good humor. "You sure know how to leave an impression!"

Blushing, Mimi quickly bowed her head in apology. "I'm so sorry, Shin-kun! I don't know what I was thinking! I just saw you and then Yamato-kun came…and…and…" she stuttered, unsure of how to continue or explain why she had dragged him off at Yamato's sudden appearance.

Looking down at her with warm blue eyes, Michael placed a gentle hand on her chin and raised her head to face him. Gasping at the kind look he was giving her, Mimi's mouth clamped shut when he removed his hand and motioned for her to stand. "Mimi…" he started, smiling widely at her. "Or should I say Miki, of the all male band, Aoi Spice?"

With another gasp, Mimi's hands immediately flew to her state of dress and short hair. She was not wearing her wig, and it was painfully obvious that the cute and girly Mimi that Michael had first met was not standing in front of him. No, it was her still cute, but boyish counterpart. "Oh, Shin-kun! I can explain…I…" She lowered her head, hands shaking in alarm.

'No! Shin-kun, you can't know! If you know…If you know my dream is all over! I'll have to leave Yamato-kun!' Her thoughts raced, heart pumping rapidly as dread and panic quickly claimed her senses.

Suddenly, warm arms enveloped her and she heard a calming voice say into her ear, "Mimi; Miki; it doesn't matter to me. You are just you. It doesn't matter what I call you. I…" Michael took a step back, but didn't completely release his hold from Mimi as he looked down into her confused eyes. A gentle smile adorning his face, the blonde piano player confidently said, "You don't have to explain anything to me. I trust your decisions and resolve. You must have your reasons and I respect them because…because I've fallen in love with you."

Mimi's heart almost stopped in shock as she stared blankly at Michael. "You what?" she said stupidly, feeling foolish as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to say because she knew in her heart that she did not feel the same way. "Shin-kun, I…"

"Call me Michael, Mimi-chan" the boy said, finally letting go of her. Gentle smile still on his face, the blonde took a hold of both Mimi's hands and kissed them. A blush immediately flushing her face, Mimi looked at him and stuttered, "M-Michael-kun! Um…Umm…I…"

She didn't know how to let down such a kind guy, especially since she thought of him as a friend. Luckily, Michael made it easy for her. Warmth radiated from him as he let go of her hands and took a step back. A wide, yet sad small on his face, the boy shook his head at her stuttering. "Mimi-chan, you don't have to say anything. I know that it's not me that you care for…If my guess is right, then I assume that it's the boy you ran away from. You didn't want him to see us together. I understand. You…you love him."

It seemed like it pained Michael to say the last part, but he quickly covered it up with another smile. "It was enough for me to confess to you. Now my heart is free, even if you can't accept my feelings. I've done what I can; I didn't give up until you knew. Thank you, for letting me fall in love with you, Mimi-chan."

Mimi wanted to cry, looking into the understanding eyes of Michael. He was such a good guy; a truly kind person. She almost wished that it was him that was in her heart, but she knew that he wasn't. His words had struck a cord within her. All the painful and wonderful feelings that she had been experiencing…all the new emotions…all the fear and excitement that she felt around him…these feelings were all directed toward Yamato. Only Yamato. Shin-kun was right. She was in love…with the one man she probably could never have. His heart…was too wounded. It hurt her to realize this.

"Thank you, Michael-kun. For your feelings. For your words. I…I think I understand what I feel now. You're right. There is only one blonde in my heart…and…and I can never give up these feelings, even if they are not returned." Mimi began to cry at this, and Michael walked over to wrap his comforting arms around her; this time in a friendly gesture. "Mimi-chan…you'll never know until you tell him."

Stroking her back and letting her cry, Michael thought back to the angry look he has seen flash across Yamato's face as the two fled from the studio building. 'Truly, you do not understand how special you are…My dear, Mimi-chan. My dear, first love,' he thought to himself, burying his head in the sweet scent of Mimi's hair; probably for the last time.

Unbeknownst to them, a camera was clicking in the background; a man was hidden in the bushes and taking secret shots of the embracing couple. The tabloid reporter already had an entire roll of the two in several intimate poses, and he, for one, was not a man to let go of a juicy story…

Back at the studio, Yamato's mind was reeling in shock at everything Ken had just told to him. "Mimi-chan…is really Miki? That…How is that possible?" He was alone, pacing back and forth in the break room. Ken had spent the last hour revealing Mimi's secret, and now Yamato was in complete turmoil.

So many different emotions were whirling around in his head. Relief; anger; confusion; disbelief; and so much more. What was he going to do? How was he going to handle this information? It was like a blow to the gut. Miki…No. Mimi had been lying to him all these months…Didn't she trust him? What…What was she thinking dressing up as a boy?

An angry fist punched into the wall, cracking some of the plaster around his knuckles. Even though blood was trailing down his hand and wrist, Yamato's mind was on only one person.

'Miki…'


	21. Chapter 21

AN: So I skimmed over my previous chapters and realized that all the old html I had used to edit the chapters is now obsolete. I may go back and fix this sometime, but right now I'm more concerned about finishing this story. If you are a new reader, sorry for all the crap editing in the previous chapters. This story is old…and re-writing it is not an option if I'm going to finish it.

Chapter 21:

Mimi did not return to the studio after her time with Michael, and he promised that he would go back and make up an excuse for her absence. With a small smile on his face, he told her to go home and sort out her feelings. She wouldn't be able to sing with her emotions in such turmoil.

The next morning, Mimi woke up with a splitting headache and groggily dragged herself out of bed. Half thinking that the events of yesterday were all just a dream; she was interrupted by the screech of her good friend Miyako. The purple haired girl was sitting at the breakfast table with Mimi's father, waving a portion of a newspaper in the air.

"Mimi-chan!" she screeched, too loud for Mimi that morning. Her friend's voice caused her to wince, and Mimi absently tried to fix the wig that she wore when not working. "Shhh…Miyako-chan…What are you doing here so early? We need to get to school…"

"Psh!" Miyako admonished, hurriedly walking over with the newspaper in hand. "Forget school! It's a scandal! The media will be all over the school today! Can you believe it? I thought he was going out with that Sora Takenouchi girl!"

Still half asleep, Mimi's head whipped up when she heard Sora's name. "Huh? What did you just say? What's going on with Sora?" Although she hadn't met up with the other musician for a few weeks, she still cared about the girl, whom she considered to be a friend. A very fragile friend…

"Not Sora, in particular," Miyako started, thrusting the paper into her friend's confused face. "Her boyfriend! Or…err…Ex-boyfriend, I guess, now…Miki-kun from Aoi Spice! Apparently…get this—he's supposedly involved with the foreign piano star, Michael Shinkada!"

"WHAT?!" Mimi shouted, her eyes almost falling out of her head. Sleep completely gone from her mind, the cross-dressing singer quickly swiped the paper from Miyako's grasp and began to read: "A scandalous romance! Miki Tachikawa, male singer from the band Aoi Spice, was caught on a secret rendezvous with world renowned piano player, Michael Shinkada. Photos confirm that the supposed boyfriend of fellow musician Sora Takenouchi was indeed caught in an intimate embrace with the other male. What could this mean for the future of the music world—" Mimi stopped reading and instead glanced at the headline photo of Michael and her from yesterday, embracing as Mimi cried into the boy's neck.

"Oh, no…" she paled, letting the paper drop onto the floor. It was over. It was all over for her now. Someone had caught her and now there was a scandal. She couldn't let Aoi Spice and Michael's reputations be tarnished by these lies… 'Yamato…I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry…"

"Hey!" Miyako cried a moment later, snapping the newspaper from the ground and turning to her friend. "Why'd you go and do tha—" she stopped when she saw the expression on Mimi's face. Despair. The girl looked like someone had just ripped her heart out and stomped on it repeatedly.

"Mimi-chan…" she began, feeling scared as she stared at the now lifeless face of her friend. "Mimi-chan, what's wrong? Why do you look like—" Miyako yelped when Mimi suddenly sank to the floor and began to weep. Hearing her from the kitchen, Mimi's parents both rushed into the hallway, and along with Miyako, watched in shock as their daughter cried her heart out.

*****

"DAMNIT!" Yamato shouted for the third time that hour, slamming the tabloid magazine onto the counter in front of him. "What the hell are we going to do now?!" he shouted at no on in particular, eyeing the three other boys in the room furiously. All of them held somber, yet unreadable expressions on their faces as they ignored the blonde's temper tantrum. It had been going on all morning, after all.

"There's nothing we can do until Miki arrives," Ken began, but was interrupted by Yamato's next snide comment "Don't you mean Mimi? Huh? You were the one who knew before any of us!" the older boy dared, causing Ken to flinch back in guilt. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told him,' the blue haired boy thought for a second, but then shook his head. 'Yamato would be mad at this situation even if he didn't know that Miki is really Mimi-chan…'

His thoughts were interrupted by a calm Takeru, who tried to sooth his angry brother. "Come on Nii-san…I'm sure that Mimi-chan had her reasons. I mean…She's our friend. She wouldn't intentionally hurt us—"

"Like hell she wouldn't!" Yamato cried, slamming his fist against the wall. "She already has! How dare she lie to us all this time?" He was beyond frustrated…and more than that…hurt.

Taichi and Takeru glanced at each other sadly, both knowing well what Yamato was really angry about. The news had reached the other two boys when Jyou had interrupted them during practice, shouting that he needed to see Miki. When the two boys said that he wasn't there, the older man had growled in frustration, before Ken and eventually Yamato returned to the recording room. With a deep sigh, Jyou had told all of them that he had just received an email from a friend at the local paper about a big scandal that involved his band. It had been time to tell them everything.

Their blonde leader had taken it the hardest. He had already seemed a bit off when he returned to the room, but after Jyou's admission of being a part of it from the start, Yamato had seemed livid. He stormed out of the room and only returned to the studio the next morning, even angrier than before. The first thing he did was drop a pile of new magazines and newspapers on the break room table, which is how the rest of the boys learned of how fast the news had spread. It was on the front page of…everything.

Even though they remained much calmer than Yamato, all the boys knew how serious the situation was. There would probably be a backlash from Aoi Spice's female fans and there would definitely be repercussions for Miki as the lead singer of the band. After all, he was the most popular 'boy'; second only to Yamato…this would not tide well for their future reputation. Plus, the media had claimed that Miki was involved with Sora…this would make him seem like an unfaithful playboy. It would take a lot of bandages to fix this scandal…if they even could.

Everyone remained silent as Yamato finally finished his tirade and chose to leave the room, slamming the door on his way out. Heading to the roof to get some fresh air, the blonde boy heaved a deep sigh as he ran both hands through his unruly hair. "Miki…Mimi…where are you?" As angry and frustrated as he was at the 'girl', Yamato still couldn't help but worry.

*****

Koushiro Izumi was not the type of guy who involved himself with the frivolity of romance. He thought it had nothing to do with him…but the look on Sora's face when she heard about the scandal involving Aoi Spice's singer the morning…it had struck a cord of worry in the short red head's heart. She was his friend and fellow band member. She looked like a part of her had died.

He glanced through the crack of Sora's dressing room door, watching the girl lay lifelessly on her couch as she stared out the window. Although there was nothing he could do, he desperately wished she would snap out of her melancholy and let her friends help her when she needed it.

Oblivious to her friend standing just outside her door, Sora's mind was in chaos, even though her face remained blank. She had found out earlier that day that her dear Miki-kun had betrayed her. "No…this can't be right," she suddenly said, sitting up and startling Koushiro, who was still there. "This must be some sort of mistake…Miki-kun would not leave me all alone… He wouldn't abandon me so easily." Sora reasoned, getting up and grabbing her jacket. "I need to see him."

Passing by a shocked Koushiro without even acknowledging him, Sora confidently strode out of the record studio and toward the building she knew housed Aoi Spice. In her mind, the media had made a grave mistake. Miki was still her 'guy' and the hullabaloo about Micheal Shinkada was all lies. After all, even in her warped mind, she knew. She knew that her only real rival for Miki's affections was her ex-boyfriend. And right now, she was off to finish things for good.

'Michael Shinkada isn't my real rival…I know this. But he has stupidly set off the events that will lead to the final decision. I won't let Miki go without a fight; he's my anchor. Yamato-kun…I'm sorry but…I won't let you have him without a fight.' Sora wore a determined look on her face as she hailed the taxi that would lead her to a show down with her ex to find a new love.

*****

AN: I have nothing against homosexuality. In fact, I am a fan of shounen ai. However, I still think it would be a pretty big scandal if someone as big as Justin Timberlake, or whoever, was suddenly caught with another man. Plus, it's more the shock that Mimi/Miki was "supposedly together" with Sora, but then got caught with someone else. Being a cheater isn't good for one's reputation. Mimi's pretty much screwed because she looks like a cheater AND Aoi Spice's main fan base is a bunch of fan girls who fantasize about being with the guys romantically. If one of them was gay, that would shatter their dreams and may drive some of the fans away from them.


	22. Chapter 22

Dream Kiss

AN: Second to last chapter…

Chapter 22:

Lying in bed, Mimi tried to ignore all the thoughts that plagued her mind. Miyako had gone home in confusion and her parents were downstairs worrying about her. Everything was a mess.

"What am I going to do?" she growled, pulling a pillow over her face. She was sure that Jyou and the other band members had already learned about the scandal. It was probably all over the newspapers, magazines, and air waves by now. "If I don't do something soon…this will all blow up even more. I can't let the other's careers suffer because of me."

Realizing that she could not just hide in her room and hope that everything would go away, Mimi fisted her hands in resolve. She had to do what was right, even if it meant the end of her dreams.

*****

Back at the recording studio, Yamato was sitting on the front steps of the building, waiting for Mimi to arrive. He had spent the last hour on the roof venting and punching the air, so now he was just tired. Emotionally exhausted from everything that had happened in the last two days and from worrying about what might occur in the near future. "It wasn't supposed to be like this…" he murmured, running his hands over his pale face and tangled hair. He hadn't slept much either.

Hearing footsteps approaching him, the blonde lifted his head with a scowl already in place. He figured his expression was appropriate for both Mimi and the incessant reporters that had tried to invade the property since early that morning. Luckily, Jyou was able to scare most of them off with the threat of some studio security staff, but they kept trickling back in smaller numbers.

So, it was a big surprise when Yamato turned his head to find his ex-girlfriend Sora standing before him, a determined, almost desperate expression on her face. He eyed her suspiciously before getting to his feet and sighing. "If you are looking for Miki, he's not here. Not yet, anyway. You might as well go ba—"

"I'm not here to see Miki. I'm here to discuss the future with you," Sora cut him off, walking past him into the studio hallway. She didn't want to be interrupted by the paparazzi that was surely hiding and plotting to find out more gossip regarding the musician's personal lives.

"Wha?" Yamato began with a start, watching her with wide eyes as he followed her in. The way she had said it, it almost sounded like she wanted to get back together, but he knew that wasn't it. He wasn't really interested in that anyway, and the blonde could sense the seriousness in the air.

"What did you mean by that," Yamato started, leaning against the wall of the corridor they were in. "You actually want to talk to me? About the future, no less? This is a surprise, coming from you. I thought you'd be more concerned about your precious Miki cheating on you."

"You don't actually believe that media drivel, do you?" Sora accused, narrowing her eyes at him. "Even I know that it's all lies. Miki isn't the type of person to frivolously toss around his feelings. I should know; I have been trying to access them for awhile now…" she trailed, a sad look crossing her face.

Yamato almost felt pity for the lovelorn girl, except for the fact that she was talking about getting Miki to fall in love with her. For some reason, that made him angry. Glaring back at her, he snapped, "Can we get to the point? It's not doing Miki's image much good for his supposed girlfriend to be hanging around the studio without him around. It will just confirm the rumors that he's been cheating on you."

"I'm serious about him…" Sora began, ignoring Yamato's aggressive outburst. "But I know that I do not have his heart yet." Looking the boy squarely in the eyes, a look of challenge flashed between the two. "It disturbs me to know that my rival is so close to him, much closer than I am. I wish for you to cease you feelings for Miki immediately," she said, her mouth set in a grim line.

"What are you rambling about?" he growled, his eyes narrowing to slits. "You're being ridiculous. What rival? Me? And Miki? That's preposterous! You don't know what you're saying, you jealous woman!" Yamato was unsettled by the accusation and that made him even more frustrated. Why on earth should he be flustered by Sora's obvious delusions? He didn't love Miki. He couldn't! Then why did his own internal denials sound like lies, even to him?

Noticing the look of confusion that crossed his face, Sora frowned and pressed on. "You do care for him. Maybe, you even love him. I may be jealous, but I'm also perceptive. How could I not notice how annoyed you were whenever I came to visit Miki? Whenever he left without you? Your feelings unsettle him and he talks about you far too much. I need you to promise me you won't get in our way anymore."

Her words cut him like a knife, and Yamato could not deny her claims. He couldn't even think properly anymore, let alone speak. Was he in love with Miki? It made sense. But he didn't want to believe it. When did he fall in love with her? Meeting her as Mimi? Working with her as Miki? When had the gender lines blurred for him, until he had begun to feel love for the person?

Before he could sort out his thoughts, the door to the studio opened to reveal a disheveled Miki/Mimi. Her short hair was windblown, like she had run from wherever she was, and her clothes were sloppily thrown on. Still, both Sora and Yamato thought that she was 'Beautiful'.

*****

Mimi was surprised when she arrived to find both Sora and Yamato standing together. They both looked startled to see her, and she noted their frustrated expressions with a frown of her own. "What are you two doing together?" she asked, trying to quell the hot feeling of jealousy that welled up inside her.

"We—" the blonde started, but was interrupted by Sora exclaiming "Miki-kun! You're finally here. I have so much to ask you."

Glaring at the red head with an annoyed look, Yamato was about to snap at her when he heard Mimi speak. "Sora-chan! I…" she hesitated, giving him a strange look. "I need to talk to you too. Will you come with me to the roof? Yamato-kun, I'll come find the band afterward. I know we all need to talk too." Mimi looked apologetic as she took a hold of Sora's hand and began to lead her away.

Watching her go, Yamato clenched and unclenched his hands. He wanted to grab Mimi and run away with her; out of the studio and far from all their problems. He didn't want her to go off with Sora and he certainly didn't want to face the band with their uncertain future hanging in the balance. More than that, he didn't want to lose her.

*****

On the roof, Mimi fidgeted while Sora looked at her imploringly. As soon as they had arrived, Mimi had quickly let Sora's hand go and would not look at her. She seemed extremely uncomfortable and the red head finally took pity on the nervous person standing in front of her.

"Miki-kun, what is it you want to say to me? I have so much to say to you, yet you can't even get one word out." Flustered and embarrassed by her companion's comments, Mimi raised her head to look at the other girl. Sora was right. She needed to stop hesitating and come clean. But it was hard to do.

"Sora-chan…I…I'm…I'm really…" Mimi faltered, both not wanting to hurt the girl who she knew had a crush on her, and not wanting Sora to run off and tell the band before she could explain. "Sora…I'm really…"

"You're really a girl, right?" Sora finished for her; the same stoic expression on her face.

Mimi almost fell over in shock and needed a moment to regain her composure before stuttering, "Y-You k-knew??? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because you wanted me to see you as Miki. Miki, the male musician. I realized you were a girl early into our friendship. No guy could understand me so well and be so kind. I knew, but I didn't want to bring it up because you wanted to be Miki in front of me. I love you that much" Sora confessed, blushing lightly at her admission. "I accept you…no matter who you really are."

Mimi felt pain in her chest. Sora, truly cared for her. It saddened the brunette to know that she could never return her friend's feelings. No matter how strong they were. "Sora-chan…" she began softly, reaching out to hold the girl's hands. "Thank you for your feelings. I should have told you the truth a long time ago. Not only about my real gender, but also that I cannot love you the way you want me to. Sora-chan is my precious friend. You will always be important to me. But I can't love you. I already have someone else in my heart. I'm sorry."

Sora had always known the truth in her heart, but that didn't make it any easier to hear Mimi's words. Her confrontation with Yamato had been her last ditch effort to make her hopes a reality, but even then she knew that this outcome was inevitable. Miki loved Yamato, and she knew that. It hurt. But she knew what Mimi would say from the very beginning. Yet, it hurt so much…

'Miki-kun…the one who finally understood me…the one who became my precious friend…Thank you for letting me love you until now,' Sora thought, smiling sadly as she stared at the other girl with a tear-stained face. "It's okay. I knew that you would say that. I just…I just hoped for something different. Just promise me…that you'll always be there for me…My dear friend."

"Of course!" Mimi said immediately, wrapping the red head in a tight embrace. "Sora-chan and I will always be friends. I will always be there for you. And I…" Mimi thought about her own feelings and cowardice, realizing how brave Sora was for confessing, even when she knew that the ending would be a sad one. "I will carry the weight of your feelings for me until you have found someone else to love. It's my responsibility to you, someone who is so brave to love."

Sora sobbed into Mimi's shoulder, and like that they stood on the roof in each other's arms for an infinite amount of time. One, with feelings of a heartbreaking final chapter, but hope for the future. The other, with renewed feelings of courage and the recognition of what she must do to make things right.

'Love is so hard to find in this world…' Mimi thought, letting a few tears of her own drop. 'But we keep searching and sometimes falling without noticing. Then there are brave ones like Sora who fight for their feelings…I've been such a fool and a coward…I should listen to what my heart tells me. Even if my love isn't reciprocated…I know what I need to do now.'

*****

A/N: One more chapter to go. Do people still read this thing?


	23. Chapter 23: The Concert

Dream Kiss: Final Chapter

Taichi looked out of the studio window and winced at what he saw. Over the last hour, a mob of reporters and other media hounds had crowded around the agency entrance after finding out that all the members of Aoi Spice _and_ Sora Takenouchi were in the building. He wasn't sure how the reporters had been able to sniff about Miki's whereabouts, but the scandal was reaching its height and everyone wanted to know about Miki's romantic preferences, as well as how this would affect the band. There was already a small backlash from some people, a mixture of both Aoi Spice and Micheal Shinkada's fans.

The brunette turned and eyed the rest of the band. Takeru was listlessly beating against a drum and Ken was sulking on the couch. "What do you think is going to happen?" Takeru finally asked, breaking the silence that had been weighing heavily on all of them. Shaking his head, Taichi just glanced back out the window before saying, "The three of them are around here somewhere settling their differences. All we can do is wait for Miki to come to us with an explanation. I just hope he doesn't decide to quit the band. Whatever the real situation is, Miki is still one of us." The other two smiled and nodded in agreement. No matter what happened, Miki would always be their friend.

Back in the hallway, Yamato was pacing in front of the emergency staircase, the entrance that led up to the roof; the roof where Mimi could be confessing her undying love for another person at that very moment. The thought made him growl and cringe at the same time. He wasn't sure how he felt about Miki/Mimi, at least not exactly. He was confused, because the girl that he was starting to fall in love with turned out to be the boy who was quickly becoming his best friend. Every time the face of Mimi began to overlap with Miki, the blonde would shake the image off and fist his hands in frustration. He hated that it was all starting to make sense. Why he felt so strange around Miki and why he had started to fall for Mimi. Yamato could at least recognize the fact that he had started to fall for Miki without knowing it was happening. His mind probably couldn't grasp that the object of his affections was male, so he felt an immediate attraction to Mimi, the female version of the one who was slowly carving a path into Yamato's heart. It all made sense.

Of course, none of this made Yamato feel any better and his emotions were still shaky when he heard footsteps on the stairway. Looking up, ice blue met chocolate brown, as Yamato and Mimi stared into each other's eyes. Everything he wanted to say seemed to choke up in his throat, because the only thing Yamato could seem to mumble was, "Miki…" Gazing at him with a sad, but determined expression, Mimi slowly walked over to Yamato until she was face to face with the boy. "Actually," she began, a small smile on her lips, "It's Mimi. And we need to talk." Taking his clenched fist, she tenderly unraveled his fingers and began to lead him to an empty conference room, ready to tell him everything. 'Yamato,' she thought, fighting back tears. 'Please don't hate me…'

Shutting the door, Yamato looked at the girl in front of him, noting how small and delicate she suddenly seemed in comparison to the jubilant and lively image he had of Miki. The person in front of him was heartbroken and it pained him to think that he could have played a part in causing her heartache. 'I really must love her,' he thought, running a tired hand through his unruly blonde hair. 'If all I can think about is how beautiful and sad she seems, when I should be angry. I should be yelling or storm out of the room. But all I want to do is stay by her side. As long as she lets me, I want to be with her…'

Yamato's thoughts were interrupted but Mimi's hesitant voice. "I…I want to apologize," she started, trying to find the confidence that had left her as soon as the door closed. "I lied to you Yamato. My name isn't Miki, it's Mimi. And I'm not a boy. I just pretended to be in order to join Aoi Spice and fulfill my dream to be a singer." She quickly explained the situation to him in a hushed and sincere voice, hoping that he would understand her feelings. If Yamato decided to shun her later, Mimi knew that she would deserve it, but she couldn't give up without a fight. She had to at least try to explain things to him, because she loved the boy. "Please…please know that I did not mean to hurt you," she ended, willing herself not to cry in front of him. "I love you too much."

Yamato listened to everything she had to say silently. A few times he scowled, but for the most part his face remained passive. At the end of her explanation, his eyes widened in shock at her confession. She loved him too? She wasn't in love with Michael or Sora or whoever else? She loved _him_? Yamato's head spun for a few moments and he had to lean against the door in shock. This was all a little too much for him to handle at once. He sighed and then tried to straighten out his thoughts and feelings. He could understand why she had done it; he would probably have done the same thing in her shoes. He could even forgive her for lying about her identity. Mimi was a talented singer and an asset to Aoi Spice. He knew the other band members would forgive her and not want her to quit.

The only thing Yamato could not overlook was the aching pain in his chest for having been deceived by someone he was falling in love with, maybe even loved at that very moment. He may be in love with her, but he couldn't forget the pain that comes with being betrayed. "I trusted you," he finally said, closing his eyes, trying to will himself not to notice that she was in near tears, "I may even love you too…but I can't be with you right now…" Yamato opened his eyes to see tears cascading down Mimi's cheeks. It pained him to know that he was making her cry, but he knew that he needed time to sort things out. 'I love you too…' he thought sadly, wanting to embrace her. 'I just can't…'

Mimi didn't notice the conflicted expression on Yamato's face as she quickly wiped her face. "I…I understand" she said bravely, hoping that her voice didn't quiver too badly. "I don't expect anything from you." Although it elated her to know that he may return her feelings, she was crushed when he said that he couldn't be with her. 'Of course he can't…' she thought, sniffling a few times, 'I lied to him. He has so many trust issues regarding women as it is…I ruined my chances the day I introduced myself as Miki.' Forcing herself to be strong, straining to keep up the smile on her face, Mimi asked, "What about the rest of the band? I should probably go explain to the others now."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Yamato forced himself to look at her without cracking. "I…You're one of us. The others will understand. Actually, they've probably already forgiven you. Aoi Spice wouldn't be the same without you. We'll…figure things out. Our next live is tonight, we'll make the announcement then. Get rid of all the stupid rumors and tell our fans the truth. The ones who love out music will eventually forgive us, and to hell with the others. I love your voice…" he paused, finally looking into her eyes. "I love your voice, Mimi. I don't want you to quit. Stay with us until the end, no matter when that is. We'll—" He was cut off by Takeru's arm wrapping around his older brother's shoulder. Behind him were Taichi and Ken. "We'll always support you, because we're your friends," the younger blonde finished, smiling at the girl who was now crying again.

"Yeah! We heard everything from behind the door (sorry for eavesdropping!) but we don't care if you are a girl. You are the only singer for Aoi Spice and we'll never find someone to replace you. Stay with us." Taichi said, giving the girl a large bear hug, grinning when he noticed Yamato twitch. "It wouldn't be the same without you, Meems!" Getting pulled back by Ken, Taichi yelped as the blue haired boy pushed the excited brunette out of the way. Ken had a few things to say to Mimi as well. "Don't you even dare think about leaving now! Finish what you started. Otherwise, I'll definitely never forgive you!" he said sternly, although there was a small smile on his lips as he chastised his female friend. "We're all here supporting you, so why are you crying?"

"Everyone…" Mimi said, wiping her tears and laughing. "Thank you. Thank you for everything. I…I want to sing. I want to continue singing with and for all of you. Thank you. Thank you…" With her face streaked with tears and voice quivering from both sadness and happiness, Mimi offered them a smile of pure gratitude. All four of the boys blushed slightly when she did this, because even though she was a complete mess, at that moment, Mimi looked almost angelic. 'She really is beautiful…' Yamato thought, as the others all crowded around the girl to offer her a group hug. 'I've fallen in love with her.'

Afterward the band found Jyou moping around his office and explained to him the situation. Rubbing a frustrated hand over his exhausted face, the older man just sighed at them. "Well, if that's what you've all decided, then I can't prevent you from doing what you think is best. I mean, I'm the one who convinced her to do this. I'm just sorry that it all ended like this. Mimi, I'm really sorry for all this." He looked at the girl, who had reconciled with her band mates, but still had many confused and angry fans to face. "It's really brave of you to explain things publicly at a concert, but you do know that it could end very ugly, right? They could all turn on you and boo you off the stage. Your career as a singer could be over. Are you willing to risk that? Wouldn't you rather just hold a press conference? We could create a cover up and…"

"No more lies." Mimi cut him off, smiling in thanks, but speaking with an air of determination. "I can't lie to the fans anymore. I can't lie to myself. Miki is a person that I made up to fulfill my dreams, but they aren't really _my_ dreams if nobody knows who I really am. I can't pretend anymore. I'll face the fans. I'll face the media. I'll face it all. I just want to do it as me. As Mimi. Then I'll agree to whatever happens as a result."

Sighing, Jyou just stared at Mimi for a moment and then looked to the rest of the band. They all wore the same determined expression as her and Yamato even placed his hand on her shoulder in support. Knowing that he wasn't going to be able to change her mind, Jyou threw up his hands and exclaimed, "Do whatever you want! Just…" he sighed again, giving them all a worried glance. "Just know that I can't help you if it anything goes wrong. I want Mimi to be able to stay with the band too, but it will be up to the fans. If they no longer support Mimi after she reveals herself, then the higher ups will definitely remove her from Aoi Spice. There is nothing I can do after that. I'm sorry."

Jyou looked defeated, but Mimi was thankful for all his help. "Thank you, Jyou. Thank you for being my manager till this point and thank you for helping me take a step toward my dream. Without you, I would never have gotten to perform on stage and meet everyone. You discovered me, Jyou. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart." Walking up to give the older man a hug, Jyou was surprised, but quickly returned the hug and awkwardly patted her on the head. "You have star quality, Mimi. Good luck on stage."

Ruining the tender moment, Taichi rushed up to hug both of them tightly and exclaimed, "Aww! What about me? I always supported you too, Meems! How about a kiss?" Slapping his forehead in annoyance, Yamato growled and tore Mimi away from the other two men with a grunt. "Stop it, you moron! The concert will start soon. We need to get ready." Pressed up against Yamato's side, one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders, Mimi blushed and stammered, "H-He's right! We should really concentrate on t-tonight." Abruptly detaching herself from the blonde's hold, Mimi rushed toward the door, leaving a group of confused men in her wake. "What the...?" Yamato muttered, following her out.

*****

Later that night, Mimi paced around her room anxiously and wondered if she was doing the right thing. "No! Stop doubting yourself. You know you have to do this, Mimi! You can't continue to pretend. Everything…Everything will work out like it should…right?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Yamato's voice could be heard on the other side as he said, "Mimi? It's time. We're all waiting for you near the stage."

"C-Coming!" Mimi's voice cracked, as she quickly threw on the last of her stage costume and opened the door. As always, Yamato looked devastating in his costume, the leather jacket and pants accentuating all the right muscles. However, instead of admiring the view like she usually did, Mimi's mind was in a haze of worry and nervousness. "Hey," the blonde began, noticing the state that she was in, "Everything will be fine. Remember that the rest of the band is here for you. I'm here for you." He muttered the last part, blushing slightly as Mimi raised her eyes to meet his. There was such hope in her eyes that he wasn't sure what he could do to comfort her if the concert went badly. 'I wish I could take the fear from your eyes,' he thought, leading her toward the main stage.

The audience screamed when the 'boys' of Aoi Spice all stepped onto the stage, automatically moving to their assigned positions. Swinging the bass strap over his shoulder, Yamato spared one last glance at a trembling Mimi, before starting to play the first song. 'We believe in you,' the blonde thought, mentally encouraging the singer.

At first, Mimi's voice came out as a delicate tremble, but soon the energy of the crowd began to sweep her away and her voice became strong and confident. Overcome by the emotion that seemed to pour out of the music, the crowd became hushed. Aoi Spice's music was known for having a sound that touched people's emotions, but this concert in particular seemed to be heart wrenching. The lead singer's voice held such pain, fear, hope and gratitude that some fans in the audience felt wet tears trickle down their faces.

This would be a concert to remember and everyone in the room felt the electricity coming from the performance. Even the band played harder and got lost in the moment. It was Aoi Spice's greatest performance to date and it was this thought that filled Mimi with a sense of elation instead of fear when the last line of the final song was sung. 'This is it,' she thought, glancing at her friends and the crowd before moving to the front of the stage. The rest of the band grew solemn as they watched Mimi, the lights hallowing her body and providing an almost shimmering quality to her movements. Bringing the microphone to her mouth, she listened to the mass applause of the crowd and felt the tears threatening to spill from behind her eyes. 'Thank you for loving the music, even if you only love me as Miki…' she thought and then she took a deep breath. "Everyone," she began, waiting as the crowd was silenced by her sad, but steady voice. "Thank you for all your support."

"Aoi Spice wouldn't be where it is today without its fans. Without you, we could not have had such a successful performance." The crowd cheered at this, but quickly silenced when they noticed that 'Miki' was crying, even though there was a large sincere smile on her face. "These last several months…I've had the honor of working with the amazing people standing behind me. This band is truly the best thing that has ever happened to me. These people…I will cherish their friendship for the rest of me life. This moment, singing for Aoi Spice and all of the fans, will always be my finest moment as a performer. I sincerely thank you for this opportunity. I'm so thankful for your support."

"But—" Mimi's voice cracked, as she wiped the tears from her face. Facing the crowd, she would not let her smile falter, even as she took off her thick jacket to reveal what she was wearing underneath. The crowd gasped when they saw Mimi's appearance, the leather jacket falling to the stage floor. Their beloved 'Miki' was wearing a flimsy pink tank top, revealing her gender to the entire world. Noting their cries of shock, Mimi forced herself to continue. "I lied to you all, my fans. And for that, I will be eternally remorseful. My name is not Miki, but actually Mimi Tachikawa. I hid my true gender in order to sing as a member of this band. The rest of Aoi Spice is not at fault, it was I alone who deceived everyone." Mimi heard a sound of protest from her friends, but she silenced the boys with a raise of her hand. "I'm at fault. I will accept all the responsibility and all the anger that you may have for this deception. I'll accept it all. Because the chance to perform with Aoi Spice; the chance to sing for all of you who love our music? It was worth it. I will always be eternally grateful for the support that I've received, even if you can no longer support me now. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for everything."

Mimi bowed to the crowd at the end of her announcement, dropping to her knees in both apology and gratitude. The audience was stunned and there was a thick blanket of silence as the crowd and the world (since the concert was being broadcasted) took in everything that was revealed. They had been deceived and it hurt…but the person who sang just now, the girl who had been the lead singer of Aoi Spice? She had the voice of an angel.

Although there were some people who were hurt beyond repair and could not get over the fact that their dear 'Miki' was not real, most of Aoi Spice's fans acknowledged that eventually the shock would wear off. The hurt would fade and they would get over it. Why? Because they wanted to hear Mimi sing again. They wanted Aoi Spice to create more incredible music and they wanted to know that their favorite band would touch their hearts with music once again. They were the real fans of the band, and they did not disappoint. A few minutes after Mimi's declaration, one fan began to clap and soon most of the crowd followed suit. Raising her eyes in surprise, Mimi gasped when she saw and heard the audience cheer for an encore. Looking back at the band, she found them all smiling at her as she slowly rose to her feet.

Slowly taking hold of the microphone, Mimi smiled genuinely and shouted, "Let's Go!"

A/N: OMG. It's over. It took me so long to finish this story. Sorry for the cornyness. I know that in real life most fans would be totally devastated by this kind of news…BUT! This is a shoujo manga-like story. It's supposed to have a happy ending. How could I have the crowd boo her off the stage? Plus, things are already unresolved with Yamato…a double blow would be too much for Mimi to handle at this point. When Mimi took off her jacket, I meant that the crowd could see that she _had_ breasts and was thus female. Not that they actually saw any boobage, just that she had them. I'll probably write some sort of short epilogue for this story and then it will truly be The End.

Thanks for your support.


End file.
